


Crown Inn Jewels

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [19]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A Whole Lot Of Speeches And Some Songs, Amity Park's Danny's Lair, Baka Tucker, Blink and you’ll miss it, Character Growth, Comedy, Danny's Just Got A Big Ol' Family, Danny's a mess, Family Bonding, Gen, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Ghost Prince! Danny, Guardian ClockWork, Hinted Danny/Sam/Tucker/Valerie, Hinted Everblasting Quartet, Identity Reveal, Immortal! Danny, Knighting, Mild Hinting At Danny's Friends All Having Crushes On Him, Mild Religious Imagery, Overpowered! Danny, Parent Frostbite, Parent Pandora, Pharaoh! Tucker, Plant Princess! Sam, Plant Queen! Sam, Puns & Word Play, Queen Sam, Reveal, Rituals, Sister Dora - Freeform, So's ClockWork, Swearing, They/Them Pronouns For ClockWork And Nocturne, Worldbuilding, coronation ceremony, danny is tired, danny's a little shit, i went overboard, into the ghost zone, only barely though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: It’s time for Danny to take his place as High Ghost King but what’s this? Things can never go easy or lack chaos? You don't say.Aka the author went just a wee bit overboard and was internally screaming by the end.
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685341
Comments: 107
Kudos: 537
Collections: A Phantom Rule, Phic Phight!





	1. Fuck The Observants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikaleeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaleeta/gifts).



Danny opens his bedroom door and promptly slams it shut. Breathing a couple of times before muttering, "oh what now?", in an incredibly annoyed tone. Opening the door back up and staring at the Observant, maintaining his annoyed tone, "what do you want?".

The Observant floats over as the door shuts with a resounding click. "Previously the time had come that some decisions had to be made", holding up a finger, "now know that _some of us_ disagree with the conclusions that were met". The way they said that makes it very obvious that they -a.k.a the entirety of the Observant's- were some of or the only ones who disagreed with whatever. 

Danny raises an eyebrow, "and what does this have to do with me?". 

If Observant's had mouths Danny's pretty sure they'd be frowning. "It was agreed upon by the Ancient Council and High Council, that a new High Ghost King would need to be chosen as Pariah had been defeated not once but twice. As well as being a threat to the Realm and no longer being supported by the Realm Itself. Earning the title of The Mad King and suffering from Kings Madness. As such the council was called upon to reach a decision between all possible heirs to the throne. Heirs being any who had Death Right, Might Gives Right, or Inherent Right-".

Danny cuts him off with an exasperated sigh, "you gonna wrap this up anytime soon?". 

It feels like the Observant is glaring, "in the end, it was decided that only one had any of the three, due to the manner in which Pariah had been dealt with the first time". 

"Alright, so new High whatever getting crowned. And this is my problem how? I haven't slept in _four days_ but you already know that and don't care". 

"Does defeating Pariah, the previous High Ghost King, The Mad King, The Destroyer of Lairs, the once most powerful ghost in all the Realms, an Ancient; mean so little to you. That it is just a blimp in the days of your existence". 

Danny glares, "you know _exactly_ what my existence is like, eyeball asshole". Speaking again as the Observant just stares at him even though they are technically always staring, "it's me, isn't it?".

"Clearly, and _some_ would say unfortunately". 

Danny sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "okay then I guess", looking back up to the Observant, who seems unimpressed, "is this, like, a now thing? Or when I'm eighteen? Also guessing I can't just...opt out".

"Unfortunately, no. There are _some_ who would be nothing but pleased if you could and did. You'll be sworn in and you coronation will be occurring in three weeks. Preparations will also begin in three hours, which you must be present for". 

Danny goes a little wide-eyed, "WHAT! That quickly? With all the run around you eyeballs do?".

The Observant holds up a finger again, "the decision was reached three months prior".

"And _why the fuck_ wasn't I told? That seems like something I should have been told immediately. Like that's something that I should have been the first one to know about. The fuck. Fuck you guys". Danny knows one hundred percent that the Observant's were _exactly_ why he wasn't told earlier. They hated him. Of course they'd spend all that time trying to wiggle out of him having more sway and power than them. And probably just to piss off and inconvenience him. Technically ClockWork could have told him, being an Ancient themselves, but ClockWork likes him and likely has their reasons. They always do. Said reason might be good or might just be them fucking with him a little. 

"We were busy. Things had to be put in place".

Danny rolls his eyes, speaking full of sarcasm, "riiiiiiight. That's totally why. Not that you guys hate me or anything".

"We do not...hate you".

Danny rolls his eyes, "right, because 'dislike' sounds _so much better_ ". The Observant says nothing making Danny roll his eyes again, moving to shoo them out the window or something. "Fine, be all political and fearsome of my future power, by covering your asses and say nothing”.

The Observant acts like Danny hadn’t even spoken, “there, as I have said, is still much to be prepared. Including accommodations for mortals-”.

Danny cuts him off, “well yeah. Obviously. I have friends you know. Human ones”, shrugging absently, “they're pretty used to ghost things though”.

“That is not what I mean”, gesturing out the window to the town, “the lair of crown sovereign is classified as part of their kingdom and thus any beings residing therein are the direct subjects of the crown sovereign, and ought to be present in the coming coronation”.

Danny blinks at him, “seriously? You got to be fucking kidding me? The whole town has to be there? For fucks sake”. 

The Observant nods, “indeed. That many present mortals will certainly cause for many extra preparations and unnecessary dramatics. Now note, they do not _have_ to be present; however, they must be officially invited. Any of your Guardians or Makers, Jack and Madeleine, any of your Nestmates, Jasmine, any of your Lings, Danielle, any of your brethren, Samantha, Tucker and Valerie, and any of your Mates, of which you currently have none; must be present”. 

Danny grumbles a bit incoherently over the guy kind of insulting him for being single before actually addressing this crap, “you do realise that inviting the town pretty well guarantees they’ll all show up? And inviting hunters just sounds like a dumb idea”. 

“Be that as it may, their attendance is required. It would also be in good faith and highly advantageous for Valerie, as the Red Huntress, to be present as a form of unity. Due to her standing truce with you as Phantom, as well as being an influential hunter”. 

Danny blinks, “I’m starting to think you just actively want this to go wrong”. 

“Being that there is no other who could take your place, that would be ineffectual and would only stand to damage any potential unity”. 

Danny snorts, “in short, you can’t sabotage something that you more or less need to happen. Good to know I don’t have to worry about any more assassination attempts”, rolling his eyes, “you’ve said your peace, now get the fuck out of here. So I can make whatever preparations I can, that I _should have had months to do_ , before you or whoever comes back and abducts me in a few hours". More than glad the Observant seems to accept this and phases through the ceiling saying, “three hours, Phantom. You will be collected”. 

Danny huffs at the thin air, “well that wasn't ominous at all”.

Sighing and flopping down on his bed after a little bit. Is he really surprised? No. He did beat the guy up and ClockWork had definitely hinted at it here and there. He just never considered that this would actually happen, especially not right now. Because one, he’s a minor. Two, he’s only half-ghost. Three, he’s pretty sure he’s beaten up at least three of the Ancients. Four, he’s beaten up nearly _all_ of the High council. Five, of the Council members, Ancient or not, that he hasn’t beaten the crap out of. Only, like, two liked him and they wouldn’t vote or whatever for him on that basis alone. Six, the Observant’s hate practically every fibre of his being and his continued existence. So he really must have been the only option, which yes, is kind of sad. 

Sighing again before swinging his legs to get up off the bed. “Alright, you half-ghost bastard, can’t just be lying around”. He absolutely had to tell Sam and Tuck, that would be the easy part. Since he absolutely also has to do the whole ‘inviting ghost hunters to a ghost crowning’ thing in person. Otherwise his dad will think it’s a lie, his mom will think it’s a trap, and Val will think it’s a practical joke on his part.

Sighing as he transforms, easiest first. Grumbling as he flies out the window, “and get their input on how to tell the local hunters _without_ getting shot”. 

* * *

Ten minutes later finds the trio sitting around Sam’s bedroom and Danny in the middle of ranting. 

“-I get it, I really do. They need _someone_ and there are rules or whatever the fuck that has to be followed. Leaving me as the only real option. I get it. But I haven’t even finished Highschool! And those assholes! They don’t even have the decency to tell me right away. It’s all like-”, waving his hands around mockingly, “-‘fuck that guy. Overpowered asshole who refused to be removed from existence when we wanted him to. Gonna subvert our power, which we one hundred percent absolutely earned justly. Not by abusing the methods of dethronement. No not at all. We would _never_. This Phantom bastard has no place telling us what to do! Controlling us! Clocky’s special little brat. Shouldn’t have let them have any say in him. Last time we trust that bastard to do their job. Cheating bastard. Now their little demon child is going to destroy everything. And we can’t do shit about it!’-”, Danny throws his hands up, “-but, like, fuck those guys right? With their stupid eyeballs and robes. I absolutely will fuck their shit up, but not, like, unjustly. I won’t be a dick just to be a dick. They have to deserve my dickishness. Which won’t be hard. I mean honestly, ‘let’s assassinate this random ass dude who actively protects people because of what he might do or become’. How is that a sound fucking plan? Well guess what now bitches! I own you! I own all the ghostly asses”, gesturing at his friends who are just staring and occasionally nodding, “which really, are any of them really going to listen and respect and shit? I mean, Walker’s got to know I’m going to come down on him and his corrupt shit like a motherfucking anvil. And Skulker, Ho boy has he got to be feeling nervous! Wonder if he’ll actually be able to resist shooting me for a whole day or however long this shit’s gonna take. Which just, like, that’s a whole ass nother issue. Three fucking weeks, what the Hell takes three weeks of prep? I mean thank everything it’s summer break and all, but still-”, pointing at Tucker, “-totally going to need that Danny-bot by the way or some kinda excuse to disappear for a hot minute. Pretty sure you guys can’t come with, which like oof. Long time-”, flopping down onto a beanie bag, “-fuck that’s gonna suck. I mean, I don’t actually now right? But knowing my luck? Fuck that-”, sitting up and pointing at them, “-and speaking of things that’ll probably suck, my folks _have to be there_. I mean Val too, but she’s cool now. Just gotta make her swear not to blow everyone up for the crime of being dead. But how the fuck am I gonna get my folks to actually go _and_ not commit a vast slew of crimes? Are they even capable of that? Like really, they hate ghosts less than Val used too and they still won’t tolerate my ass. Sure they don’t shoot me on sight anymore but that’s a pretty fucking low bar. Way lower than ‘hey please hang out with the probable entirety of the ghost species, not shoot any of them, and be guests of honour to the ghost you labelled as Public Enemy Number One’. HA! Yeah right. I’ll take off my jumpsuit and eat my ghost underwear before that’ll happen-”, sighing and flopping backwards into the beanie bag again, “-so anyway, any ideas?”. 

They blink and exchange a look before turning back to him. Tucker’s the one to respond, “uh dude? We don’t even know _what_ you’re actually talking about”. 

Sam nods, “except that it has to do with the Observant’s, will piss them and other ghosts off, and that you have to take a vacation to the Ghost Zone”, pointing at him, “which we are coming with if that is possible in any shape way or form”. 

Danny blinks and facepalms, “right, excuse the local half dead idiot for being an idiot”, dropping his hand, “alright so, you remember how Pariah, the prick bastard, got his face beat in by yours truly?”, at their nods and raised eyebrows Danny continues, “okay, well apparently he’s kingy no more cause he got his ass beat too much and something about the Zone not liking him now?”. 

Tucker blinks, “uh, since when was the Zone sentient enough to make choices like that?”. 

Danny shrugs, “that’s what I thought, but it’s something to do with energies and shit. Like the Zone won’t ‘support’ someone who destroys it cause it’s got self-preservation. CW explained it once. Anyways, so now the Zone’s down a king and that apparently won’t fly. So they apparently elected, voted, chose, whatever, a new one. Apparently there was literally only one option, the Observants were definitely bitching about that, because guess whom the fuck the one and only option was?”. 

Sam and Tucker exchange looks again, Tucker points at him, “you. It’s you”, at Danny’s smirk and little nod, Tucker gets up and fist bumps him, “holy shit dude, you’re a goddamn king now”, blinking and grabbing his shoulders, “dude you have to knight me! Ladies love a man in armour! And freaking Dread Knight is way bigger deal than being a pharaoh!”. 

Danny leans his head back and laughs, “of course that’s what you care about!”, tilting his head back up and shaking his head with a smile, “sure Tuck, if anyone has earned me freaking knighting them, it’s the two of you”. 

Tuck fist pumps and whispers, “yes!”. 

Sam gets up with an eye roll, “okay, now I see why you might be freaking out a bit here. But are you really surprised? You’ll be good at it and Danny, do you really think the ghosts won’t respect you? They already do. Half the reason they fight you is respect honestly”. 

“They fight me and invade my town because they respect me? That’s kinda backwards, but yeah you’re probably right”. 

Sam rolls her eyes, “of course I am. It satisfies your Obsession and keeps you in practice. Now what do you mean by three weeks and you having to leave? When’s all this happening?”.

Tucker points at Danny as they all move over to Sam’s oversized bed, “and don’t lie, you love the fighting”. 

Danny huffs and mumbles a bit, “yeah”, then looks to Sam, “apparently I have to spend three weeks prepping in the Zone. And I have to leave in-”, glancing at his phone and going wide-eyed, “-Oh shit! Practically two hours! Shit! This was supposed to be quick!”.

Tucker snorts, “dude, you’ve been ranting for a solid half hour uninterrupted”, composing himself and putting on a somewhat serious face, “now what do we need to do? For excuses we can just say there’s a big convention I dragged you to. Easy enough, worked before”. 

Sam nods at him before looking to Danny, “better than risking the bot”.

Danny nods, and pointedly takes a few breathes to chill out, “okay, okay, we’ll do that. I have precisely zero idea what I’m going to be doing during this week prep. But get this, due to some shit about lairs, the whole town, that is every single unaware human here, is invited. Has to be invited. And everyone close to me _has to come_. That’s all three of the town’s hunters. I’ve already decided I have to invite them in person for obvious reasons. Which I literally only have two and little hours to do that”.

Tucker whistles, “good luck with that.”, Danny glares at him as Tucker continues, “do Val last, that way you can claim you’re out of time if she starts getting trigger happy. And since she possibly won’t shoot whoever might show up to tell you time’s up, you need to get your ass to the Zone. Also-”, smirking, “-I gladly accept the invitation, your highness”. 

Danny snorts, “you don’t have choice actually. Though that’s all a pretty good idea. My folks will likely take more time, so I probably shouldn’t be on a time crunch with them”. Both of them nod like that’s obvious. This is why he needs to hash things out with them, because he’s a dumbass who misses things. Good thing High Ghost King was more symbolic and ‘make it your own’ kind of a ruler! 

Sam nods with a hum, “your folks are going to be a hard sell. If I were you I’d lie your ass off a little. Tell them that as King you’ll have an influence on ghosts. I’d say tell them that you’ll be able to bar ghosts from Amity, but that would bite you in the ass”. 

Danny nods, “yeah I’m not going to be banning ghosts, maybe placing restrictions on them or something. But that’s an issue for later. And Sam, being King will literally mean my energy would fed into and support the Zone. Considering the Zone is what produces and makes all the ectoplasm that forms ghosts and the free-floating stuff ghosts basically fed off of. I _will_ affect the ghosties a little. I’ll literally be able to control all ectoplasm and ghosts with my voice alone”.

Tucker blinks, “well shit man. That’s awesome... and horrifying. Maybe don’t tell your folks that though”.

“No fucking shit Tuck”. 

Sam tilts her head, “why didn’t Pariah do that to stop people from fighting back?”.

“Cause he was crazy and thus the Zone said ‘fuck you and your shit’”. Sam nods acceptingly. 

Sam and Tucker both get up off the bed and yank him up with them. Sam shoving him towards the window, “now you’ve informed us -which yes if you had waited, I would have beat your ass with _both_ my shoes- and hashed things out with us a little. We can’t really help you out much here, best you play it by ear. Your folks are seriously going to wonder why we’re special guests though and the town is going to lose their minds”. 

Danny sighs and nods, floating up off the ground, “I’m going to have to come up with something for that. And yeah, I’ll probably try to wrangle Val into making an announcement before the official invites or whatever get sent out. Give people a chance to realise this is serious and accept the knowledge. Instead of just surprising everyone with invites, which could possibly be faked”.

Tucker nods, “sounds like a plan dude. Obviously we can’t tell anyone since we aren’t supposed to be close to you. Now get going before you wind up making yourself panic”. 

Danny waves him off but heads out anyways. 

* * *

Danny floats a bit away from FentonWorks, seriously wondering how to approach this. Just flying in would be probably the dumbest thing he could do next to letting them capture him. He couldn’t just wait for a ghost fight and approach them after it was finished either, plus that would mean dealing with them definitely armed and ready to shoot ghosts. 

Shaking his head, there’s nothing for it and he has no time -fuck you Observant’s- to plan something out and time things. Floating over to the door he simply knocks on it and prays to all the Ancients he doesn’t get greeted by a Bazooka. 

Blinking as his mom just opens the door and stares at him. He was not prepared for literally nothing to happen, “Uh, hi. We need to talk”. Mentally cringing over how that sounds like the beginning to a bad break up in a crappy sitcom. 

She blinks before glaring, “what are you playing at, ghost”. The only thing giving her pause is just how out of the norm this behaviour was, not just for a ghost but Phantom Itself. That and the fact that Phantom’s not too bad, comparatively. Every-time this one has approach her or her husband it was always something more serious. So she’d hear the creature out. 

Danny blinks, “alright... that was not what I expected, but you remember when the town got pulled into the Ghost Zone?”.

Maddie squints, “yes, and you stole our exoskeleton. Are we going to have another invasion?”. 

Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best way to start this. Waving his hands back and forth, “no, no, nothing like that. There’s no threat-”.

She cuts Phantom off, “then what are you doing here, and in this way. This is completely out of pattern for you or any ghost”. 

Danny puts his hands on his hips, “I’m getting there”, sighing, probably should establish what they know, “do you know who, exactly, that ghost was? And it’s honestly better if Jack’s here for this. You can both ask questions then. Don’t worry, you don’t have to invite me in or whatever”.

Maddie glares and rolls her eyes slightly, not too much that she takes her eyes of It but enough that the message gets across, “I wouldn’t think of it. And what? So you can have both of us in your line of fire? I don’t think so”, crossing her arms and grumbling, “and no, we don’t know who that ghost was. Other than powerful enough to have an army”. 

Danny pinches the bridge of his nose, “then have him sit inside and listen in or something. Out of my line of sight, whatever. Don’t care”, looking at her expectantly. 

She glares but pulls out an earphone and pings Jack to connect to it. Waiting for a beat and staring at Phantom until she hears Jack through the mic, _“is that Phantom! Did you catch him! Or do I need to grab the weapons!”._

Maddie sighs fondly though glares at Phantom, “no Jack dear. Apparently there’s something we need to hear and this one isn’t...totally horribly evil. And considering past...events, it’s better to listen. I just want you out of sight just in case”.

_”Oh okay, I can totally do that! And if that spook thinks It can pull one over on the Fenton’s, Its got another thing coming!”._

Maddie smiles before frowning at Phantom, knowing full well the ghost can hear Jack too, “well?”. 

Any other time Danny would grumble about being called an ‘It’. “Good. Anyway, that ghost was Pariah and he was a King. Not just any king but literally the king of all ghosts. And after everything that happened with the town getting abducted by him and what not basically dethroned him and now a new ones getting crowned and you’re invited. By invited I mean you’ve got no choice. It’s stupid, I told them it was stupid and reckless and dangerous and honestly why the heck would you agree? Not just you two invited by the by, whole town. I’m not impressed. Rest of the town doesn’t _have_ to come but of course they will, no one here has any sense of danger anymore and clamour over anything to do with me. Red _has_ to come too, ‘cause of my truce with her and whatnot. You two are the _Fenton’s_ , big deal hunters who basically rule the field of ectology. Plus all the interactions with me, so no surprise you’re expected there. Maybe just view this as a chance at information gathering and a chance to explore the Zone? I don’t know. Literally every ghost is going to be there”. Danny pauses at her just staring at him while hearing his dad mumble, _“It rambles, wow”._

Maddie responds after a while of the ghost staring expectantly, “so let me get this straight, ghost. We were abducted by what was likely the most powerful ghost ever, that you defeated with our stolen tech. And now, because of that, we are basically being abducted, _again_ , but to attend a coronation?”.

Danny shrugs awkwardly, “um, it’s a great chance for recon?”, rubbing his neck and having to make a point not to look around, “if it’s anything, Pariah was considered insane and evil, even by the standards of the creatures you consider universally evil? And the High Ghost King’s energy feeds into the Zone, which makes the free-floating ectoplasm ghosts feed off of. Which thusly means the High Ghost King affects the natural behaviour of ghosts to a degree. So arguably, having a not insane High Ghost King would make ghosts and the Zone more, uh, stable? Less hostile? I’m a pretty protective and friendly guy. Regardless what you think”. 

Maddie can hear Jack vigorously scribbling down all the new information just dropped on them. But logically, if what Phantom just said is true, which would be provable simply by sampling the ectoplasm they syphon out of the Zone for changes, then this new king could possibly make ghosts...less dangerous. Like It said. That, the potential positives of that drastically outweighs the inherent danger and threat of being stuck not only in the Zone but surrounded by ghosts. And It was right, this would be a good observation opportunity. Not that she trusted the thing to be entirely honest. “We’ll go”.

“Um what? Just like that? Okay, I was expecting a big battle here”. 

Maddie smirks at throwing off the ghost but it also does prove that It’s being as close to genuine here as a ghost is capable of being. While Jack’s voice comes through the earpiece, _“you sure about this Mads? We haven’t been to the Zone before. I mean, it’s awesome! Getting to explore their world! But still. We probably can’t be armed for this”._ Maddie blinks and glares at Phantom for an answer to that. 

“You probably shouldn’t yeah. Show of trust or something. But I don’t think it’s required”, tilting his head, “actually, Red’s supposed to come _in suit_ and said suit is majorly weaponised. So I’d say weapons have to be fine then. Just don’t fire them?”. 

Maddie glares slightly, it was a good answer, no way she would go without weapons. But, “if any of you creatures threaten us we absolutely _will_ shoot”. 

Danny blinks, still rather stunned, “I don’t think you’d even need to. The reason you have to come is because you’re guests of honour. At least I think that’s what it would be called. Attacking you would be high treason and an act of war against the king. I’m not sure I’d want to know what the other ghosts would do that ghost. Same goes for Red. Or any of the humans here actually, I think”. 

Now Maddie’s a bit caught off guard. Why would ghosts hold human ‘guests’ in high regard like that? Why would harming them be so bad? “Why? Why would that be such an issue? A ghost going after us? Is that merely forbidden during this ceremony? Or are there other reasons?”, yes she absolutely will milk as much information as she can out of this. 

“Um guests of honour? But it is just for the coronation. Things will go back to more or less the same after”. 

Maddie glares, “but _why_ are we guests of honour? Only ghost hunters from Amity are guests of honour? No way is it purely because of living here”. 

_“Phantom. Who’s this new king?”_. Huh. Maddie probably should have asked that. 

Danny rubs his neck, “actually, for the town it _is_ because of living here. Because in the eyes of the ghosts, here is my lair. So you’re sorta consideredmyhumans?”, rushing that last bit out knowing full well they won’t be happy hearing that at all. Not surprised in the slightest that she glares and looks slightly pissed off. Deciding to distract her from that by dropping another bombshell, “and Jack, I am”, rubbing his neck again at noticing the shock and horror flash across Maddie’s face before she composes herself, “if it’s anything I found out literally two hours ago and didn’t even know High Ghost King was a thing until Pariah showed up. Also didn’t know beating him up would result in this”, grumbling to himself, “not that there was much of a choice”. 

Maddie stares at him and she doesn’t need to be able to see Jack to see the shock on his face. Speaking after a bit, “we are _not_ yours, Phantom. Let’s make that clear”, she’s not going to admit that that explains why attacking any of them wouldn’t end well for any ghost, “and I don’t believe for a second you didn’t know you’d gain power from your actions”, squinting and getting an idea, “say, what would happen if this King were destroyed? Seeing as It, you, apparently feed the Zone”.

Danny refuses to back up from her even slightly, he damn well recognises that was a threat. Not even a thinly veiled one. Responding somewhat coldly and matter of fact, “a new one would be chosen. In the meantime, the Ghost Realm and Mortal Realm would slowly decay. If a new sovereign couldn’t be established everything would end. Universal mutually assured destruction. No more Ghost Realm means no more Mortal Realm, no more universe. Our worlds are bound. A healthy Ghost Realm is a healthy Mortal Realm. A healthy Ghost Realm, needs a high sovereign”. He’s basically repeating ClockWork near-verbatim here. 

Maddie visibly cringes, “okay”, she’ll verify all that on her own time. Any hasty action with that kind of possible outcome wasn’t worth the risk. Plus, she’s well aware that destroying one would destroy the other. One thing the Fenton’s and the G.I.W. didn’t agree on. But that also means Phantom would be untouchable know. They couldn’t risk destroying It if these were the stakes. Glaring without much feeling behind it, “so you’re untouchable now”.

Danny shakes his head instantly, “no. Things can and likely will go back to the same after. As far as you and the town would notice anyway. They’ll still be ghosts, might be less dangerous and less likely to go after humans. You can still shoot your hearts out at me”.

Jack speaks while Maddie’s staring, _“but if we destroyed you...”._

Phantom stops floating and plant Its feet on the ground, which startles Maddie as it makes it very clear It’s rather serious and makes It seem much more child-like. 

“Don’t worry about it. I-”, Danny rubs his neck, this was something he would rather them not know. Even Sam and Tuck had a hard time with it, “-I’m an Unfade. Which means I’m functionally immortal. Indestructible. You never _could_ destroy me. Pariah is much the same, hence why he’s locked away in a permanent slumber”. 

Jack mumbles, _“that’s possible? There are ghosts who can’t be destroyed? **How**???”_. Maddie just points to her earpiece. 

Danny shrugs a little, “I don’t truly know for myself. But it’s part of why I’m so weird okay?”, sighing, “but most Unfades are somehow important, tied to important things. Pariah is an Unfade purely because he became High King. So he was needed to exist. Some are tided to all plant life, or the weather”. 

Maddie blinks, that was...not good to know. She’s not sure what to do with all this information, she hopes Jack’s writing it all down. Maybe, maybe Phantom would be better as a source of information than anything else. Swallowing, “are there...any other of these ‘Unfade’ ghosts in Amity?”.

Danny promptly replies, “no. It’s just me. Generally. I’m friendly with some of the others, so we visit. But that’s it. You’ll meet some at the coronation”. He knows there is no way ClockWork won’t greet them. ClockWork is basically his other parent. Deciding that this is probably a good place to try wrapping this up, before they get upset by something, “I’ll be gone for a while to prepare, I seriously doubt there’ll be much ghost activity either. Obvious reasons”. 

Danny floats off very awkwardly, he almost absolutely overwhelmed them, might be a good thing though. While she just nods up at him. 

* * *

Floating and awkwardly laughing, “I could do with never doing that again”. Glancing at his phone and groaning. Forty minutes does not feel like enough for Val. Definitely not enough to seek her out the indirect way. Which is why he does the arguably dumb thing and phases through her bedroom ceiling. Which unsurprisingly gets him shot; which he rolls with instead of avoiding purely to make her feel good over hitting her target. Laying on the floor groaning, he had slightly forgotten how strong her weapons were now, “ow. I earned that but, ow”. 

“What the fuck Phantom”. She gets up in pjs with unkempt hair and holding a pistol, vaguely pointing it in his direction but not actually at him. 

Danny sticks up a finger from the floor, “I have good reasons. Kinda on a time limit. A very short one with a lot to say”. 

Valerie sighs and sits on her bed, “alright. Let me have it”, glaring slightly, “better not be a damn invasion. I was actually looking forward to a slightly relaxing summer”. 

Danny snorts and sits up, crossing his legs, only slightly floating, “well, you’re not getting that free time, not as much anyway”, tilting his head, “technically more for the next three weeks since there probably won’t be much or possibly _any_ ghosts-”.

Valerie goes wide-eyed, “what! Why!?!”.

Danny chuckles, “is that disappointment I hear?”, she growls at him slightly, while he continues, “new ghost king being crowned. Kinda a big deal. Whole Zone’s required to attend. So are you by the way, kinda a big reason why I’m here. Fenton’s have to show too. Was not fun explaining that one”. 

Valerie blinks and just stares at him before realising he’s being serious, “you've got to be fucking kidding me”. 

Danny snorts, “that’s what I said. Anyway, I literally have to leave in practically half an hour. Whole town’s invited by the way. And it’s in three weeks”, shrugging and rubbing his neck, “was kinda hoping to have you maybe break that news to the town in a press conference or some shit, I don’t know, up to you, if you even wanna. Before invites or however this gonna work, go out”.

Valerie sighs and rubs her eyes, this was not how she wanted to start her day, “well, congrats, I’m very awake now”, glaring at him, “ _why_ is the whole town invited and why do all the town hunters have to show? Is there some alliance thing going on? Because no way would the Fenton’s agree to that. Or me for that matter. Our truce is not the same as making nice with some overpowered ghost royal”. 

Danny blinks, “you know, by the third time explaining this, you’d think I’d realise I need to start with the whole ‘I’m the one being crowned’ thing”. 

Valerie blinks at him and smacks him over the head, “you asshole. Also barely addresses my questions”.

Danny motions his hands around somewhat calmly, “hey, considering _I_ literally just found out I was getting crowned, sucking at explaining should be expected. Anyway, why the whole town, is literally because it’s me getting crowned. Amity is my home, my lair. The humans who live here are basically considered my subjects in the eyes of royal law or whatever. And you three hunters are _the_ hunters here and in the world really”, pointing at her, “face it, you’re famous and the Fenton’s basically have a stranglehold on ectology, plus the main creators of affordable anti-ghost things. You’re important and you already have a truce with me. I’m pretty sure Red not showing would be a bad thing”. 

Valerie sighs and nods a little, of course something like this would happen. But better it’s Phantom than some other ghost, “we aren’t your subjects, but I see your point, Phantom. I’ll be there and fine, I’ll give the town a heads up of sorts, otherwise there absolutely will be absolute chaos. Should I mention it’s you? Because that’s going to cause chaos no matter what”, sighing again, “this thing is in the Zone, isn’t it”.

Danny rolls his eyes, “obviously. And obviously you’ll be armed since you’re expected in suit. Just don’t attack anyone, supposed to be peaceful. Jack and Maddie are probably a lost cause in that regard, even if they agreed. The invitation or whatever will probably say it’s me, so might as well tell the town early”, sighing, “I just know this is going to be a shit show”. 

Valerie chuckles, “how do these things always happen to you? Not that you don’t usually deserve it”.

“Hey!”.

Valerie ignores that, “speaking of deserving it, what’d you do to get a throne? Pariah?”.

Danny nods with a huff, “yeah, apparently that prick got dethroned because my ass beating him was the final straw. I’m also, apparently, literally the only one who could take said throne. Meaning I don’t actually have a choice in this bullshit. Fuckers also didn’t have the decency to tell me back when they decided I’d be king, _three months ago_. Fuck those guys so much”, glaring at her smirk before continuing, “I mean, I’m not really bothered by being crowned or whatever, probably better it’s me right? It’s just, I’m just a young overpowered bastard who’s rarely in the Zone”, gesturing to her, “be like the country randomly deciding you’re now the president”. 

Valerie smirks, “glad your ass is getting inconvenienced by this too”, nodding, “but yes, it’s better it’s you. Ghosts still going to cause issues here after? Or am I outta a job?”.

Danny snorts, “you? Not hunt ghosts? _Never_ ”, rolling his hand, “there’ll still be ghosts. The ghosts who come here already don’t expect to ‘win’ this ain’t going to deter them any further really. Hell, there’ll probably be ghosts who come here purely because I’m _the_ King”. 

“I’m noting a serious emphasis on ‘the’ there”.

Danny blinks, “fuck, did I not explain that when I explained Pariah way back when?”, looking at the floor, “well shit. Whoops”. 

Valerie wheezes but bops him on the head with the butt of her gun, “well explain then, you idiot”. 

Danny rubs his head and grumbles, “at least I don’t have to worry about being treated weird because of my status. Geez”, looking back up to her, “okay, hear me out here-”

“Well that’s not promising or encouraging”.

“Ancients fuck -okay Pariah was a big fucking deal, obviously. But he was, like, the _biggest_ fucking deal. The High Ghost King. Cause the way us fuckers work and the Zone, is while there’s a bunch of little kingdoms, tribes, clans etcetera. There’s also the head honcho, the big royal ass. The guy, person, or whatever, who basically rules the entire damn place-”.

Cutting him off again, “are you trying to tell me you are now the ruler of the _entire species of ghosts and an entire dimension._ Is that really what you are doing here?”. Valerie won’t deny being a little freaked by that, Phantom was already too damn powerful. But again it was better to have him be that powerful, than some other ghost. 

Danny nods and rubs his neck, “yeah, that’s what I’m doing. Surprise?”, doing slight jazz hands, “heh. Anyway-”.

“Oh no, you do _not_ get to ‘anyway’ _that_. What the fuck Phantom. You are already too powerful-”.

“Hey! At least I’m not omniscient and able to control time itself, like someone I know”, when she just blinks at him, he rubs his neck and looks around, “information overload has worked for me so far. Probably wasn’t the best idea now”, sighing, “but I know I’m overpowered okay? I’m not out here looking for more power. This is just what’s happening regardless of what anyone wants really. You think my teenage ass wants to be king? Not really no. But I’m not opposed to it either. It’s needed. _I’m_ needed. Which yeah, is weird”.

“The fuck does that mean? You really goddamn suck at this”. 

“Fuck off. I know alright. You try to figure out how to explain basically becoming the most powerful creature ever with an entire species and dimension at your command even though your technical roll as king is functionally just symbolic and free range to do whatever the shit you want with said roll because the entire roll of the High Ghost Sovereign is pretty well just to feed and cycle the Zone’s energy and thus sustain it which of course also means sustaining the universe itself because if the Zone does the big flop everything dies. Other than that, High Ghosty does precisely jack and shit unless they wanna do shit. Could be a guider or a consoler or warmonger, whatever the fuck”, huffing, “in short, it’s stupid and I have nearly no idea what I’m doing with anything other than I’m not going to be a total asshole”. 

Valerie wheezes, “that was a word vomit if I’ve ever heard one. Maybe practice a speech for later? But is that _seriously_ the roll? You’re a battery for the ghost zone?”.

Danny blinks and starts laughing, bending over, “you could put it that way! Oh Ancients, I’m so stealing that explanation!”, wheezing for a bit before sitting back up more or less straight, “the role has got more respect than that. It kinda puts all the ghosts at my mercy, so to speak. I’ll pretty much be able to control all ectoplasm, since it all is technically siphoned through me, even what’s in other ghosts. It’s...its a lot”, rubbing his neck, “and yeah, I probably will need the full three weeks of prep. Who am I kidding?”.

Valerie snorts and rolls her eyes, “you think? How are ghosts not going to be terrified of you? This kinda sounds like it sucks more for them than you. Which is arguably good for Amity”. 

Danny glares slightly, “does having an entire dimension worth of power and every ounce of an entire substance constantly flowing through your body sound pleasant and enjoyable? Why the fuck do you think Pariah, even after freaking centuries of putting up with _that_ , still screamed when donning the required regalia? I fully expect to be landed on my ass for a while from sheer pain. Though probably won’t show that publicly, obvious reasons there”, putting his chin on his palm, totally ignoring the icy blue mist pluming out of his mouth, “and that’s not even mentioning the tendency for going insane. Kings Madness is no joke. Plus, do you _really_ think I’m going to abuse this shit and be dicks to all the ghosts? _Really_? And you think they aren’t totally aware of that? Anyway, you wanna be knighted?”. 

“Okay then. Um, sorry? Also, are we just...ignoring them?”, pointing to the ridiculously large sweater-wearing dog perched on the windowsill, “and, um, sure?”. She’s not sure what to do with genuinely feeling a bit bad for him. Really this is something to congratulate him for technically, it just also comes with some apparently nasty ‘responsibilities’. He better not...go insane, though. Apparently he won’t be doing his job of protecting the town for a while. 

Danny turns and smiles at Wulf, who looks kind of sad. Danny pats the ground prompting Wulf to crawl over and snuggle him before licking him, “yeah hi buddy. I’m guessing my time’s up?”. Wulf whines, apparently feeling fairly bad about his ‘job’ now. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’m good”.

Valerie snorts though eyeballing the large ghost, “know that you startled me enough to not shoot on sight. Your ride?”.

Danny sends her a slight smile, “yeah and you should really try to not shoot on sight. You’re my ally, won’t look so good if you blow someone’s heads off purely because they happen to not exactly need said head. Probably. Maybe”, sighing and standing up, “plus, kinda hoping you’ll help keep a handle on the Fenton’s”.

She nods, “yeah, sure. They’re irrational”, then glaring at the other ghost for slashing through the air and just _creating a ghost portal._ It’s going to be a little hard to just tolerate ghosts doing ghost things. At least Phantom often acted kind of human, could even forget he wasn’t human. The other ghosts around town not so much, and she’s got a feeling that the ghosts who never really come here are even less human-like. 


	2. I Have No Idea What The Fuck I'm Doing

Danny steps onto the battered ground in front of Pariah’s -or he guess, Phantom’s- Keep. Wulf licking him again as his portal closes. Looking around, he’s really not surprised to see medieval and Greek ghosts flittering around. Sweeping, picking things up, moving things around; cleaning in general. He is a little surprised that they also look to be trying to make the place look scarier. 

Walking over to Cynthia, Dora’s high court lady, “what’s going on here? Other than the cleaning, that’s obvious”.

She jumps a little but composes herself quickly and smooths her dress, sending him a soft smile, “your highness!”, glancing around quickly, “there is plenty of tidying to do, yes. Must be safe and not quite so...filthy, after all. But it is much more prudent that _Pariah’s_ castle adequately represents _him_ and thus what was defeated to be overwritten by the new”, turning back to him and giving him a near blinding smile.

Danny hums and nods, “okay, that explains that then. I have precisely zero idea...”, Danny trails off as Cynthia chases after Wulf, trying to shoo him off from some trees the servants were trimming to look more gnarly but without being sharp. Danny just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

Danny jerks but manages not to jump from ClockWork’s sudden appearance, “Clocky, what’s up?”, turning to them and exchanging a quick hug, “good to see you, like always. Though I’m guessing this isn’t ‘just visiting’. So...what the Zone am I supposed to be doing?”. 

ClockWork grins slightly, like always it looks ever so slightly malicious, “but of course, Daniel. As your Guardian, I’ll be your Crown Deponent, the one bestowing you with the crown. So there is speeches and ceremonies to practice”. 

Danny tilts his head back and groans, speaking sarcastically, “and I thought I was done learning shit for the year”, tilting his head back down and sending them a smile, “glad it’s you though. Must certainly piss the Observants off”.

ClockWork smirks, “oh yes, much to our pleasure, I’m sure”, earning a chuckle from the halfa. Gesturing to the castle, the two head in with ClockWork warning Danny to ‘not play around on the throne just yet’. 

Walking inside, Danny’s not surprised in the slightest to come face to face with the FrightKnight right off the bat. It’s a little weird being bowed to by him specifically, but also expected. He was the High Dread Knight after all, leader of the Dread Army. A.k.a the army that was basically his now, well soon enough anyway. “My liege, you have arrived. I’ve been made aware of the attendance of mortals beyond your brethren. As such, I’d recommend releasing the summons to attend you and giving the Armoural Address before the public coronation. Should that be befitting of your schedule, my future king”. 

Danny blinks, “I have no clue what either of those are”. Earning a faint somewhat mean chuckle from ClockWork. 

While the FrightKnight sighs slightly, having rather expected this. While Phantom had been a royal nearly from the day he died. Standing as ‘brother’ to Queen Dorothea and thus the Draconic Prince, standing as ‘son’ to Ancient Queen Pandora and thus the Mythos Prince and Regent Ranatheo Prince, standing as ‘son’ to Chief FrostBite and thus the FarFrozen Prince, the granted child of Ancient Lord ClockWork and thus the Prince of Time, and of course the usurper KingSlayer of Ancient High Ghost King Pariah Dark and thus rightful High Ghost King. There was, of course, also Plasmius, who claimed the boy was _his_ granted child and claimed that he was the Mortal King; but both of those were unfounded and more than highly contested. And all of that is without divulging all the royals and Ancients who’ve elected to knight him. Add in being brethren to Lady Samantha/NightShade, the standing ‘daughter’ to Undergrowth and thus the Botany Lordessling/Princess, and Sir Tucker/T Duulaman, the Deathright Ranatheo Pharaoh and thus currently considered the standing Ranatheo Baka/Prince. Even with all that, he certainly didn’t behave as a royal and likely never would. It was both impressive and strange. 

The FrightKnight gestures to the left, “I can explain-”, looking to ClockWork, “-unless Ancient Lord ClockWork requires you for the time being?”. 

“There are some _things_ I must acquire, so teach as you please to the Prince-”, smirking, “-and I imagine said Prince might get annoyed by all the formalities”. Danny very intentionally twitches an eye purely for effect. The FrightKnight resists sighing again. 

The FrightKnight leads the High Prince under the castle, to a room filled with thick ectoplasm. He tries not to feel like a bit of an idiot for needing to explain this, “this is where the Dread stay when not attending their King-”.

Danny butts in, “except you, obviously”. 

The FrightKnight replies a bit dryly, “indeed”, then continuing with what he had been saying before being interrupted, “the summons to attend you are exactly as it sounds. Merely command the Dread attend you”. 

“So just what? Shout ‘attend me’?”.

“That will do. Just with intent and power behind your words”.

Danny snickers, “yeah, wouldn’t want it to be easy to accidentally summon an army or anything”. 

The FrightKnight grumbles, “why are you like this”.

“I’m seventeen, what do you, any of you, expect? I can be all royal mature good influence hero type in public and sometimes, but otherwise? fuck that shit. If you’re gonna be my High Dread Knight then you really should get used to my personal personality and normal informalness”. 

The FrightKnight tilts his head, the Prince did have a point. One that was more than reasonable. He also knew the Prince was quite capable of acting accordingly and leading. His forging of alliances and behaviour when the old King was freed, was the first time he proved that really effectively. “Very well, a King true to himself, is one true to his subjects. Though careful not to let your...transparency be abused”. 

Danny snorts, “guess you can teach an old knight new tricks”, waving the guy off, “and don’t fret, my technical archenemies entire thing is trickery. I know how to not get used or taken advantage of. You don’t need to rule, or whatever, with an iron fist and reign of terror”. 

The FrightKnight blinks at him, “we are ghosts. Terror is par for the course”.

Danny points at him, “terrorising is not. We scare by nature yeah, but that’s different. Pariah’s rule by terrorising and power-hunger is why he fell”, Danny nods curtly to himself, “alright, let’s try this shit. Since apparently it’s a must”, the FrightKnight straightens out completely as Danny clears his throat, then not quite shouting, “ **attend me** ”, but it definitely reverberates.

Danny jumping slightly and muttering, “oh holy shit”, at the sudden appearance of a very large mass of fanged skeleton soldiers. Glancing at the FrightKnight, who looks mildly surprised, “how many of these fuckers are there?!?”. 

The FrightKnight glances back, having not truly expected the Prince to summon the Dread Army so easily. “At full strength the Dread number around three billion. The main faction numbers fifty thousand. Currently, due to Pariah’s centuries-long confinement, all that currently stands is the main faction. In time, your power feeding into the Realms will increase their numbers to their previous glory and possibly beyond”, turning fully to the slightly bug-eyed Prince, “as you are now, you are near stronger than he; even while you remain a child ghost. I’d garner that by the time you’ve matured fully, you will be far beyond the fallen King. If I were to imagine, it would be of my opinion that the Dread would grow to four billion under your rule. Your majesty”. 

Danny blinks at him before grimacing slightly, which was not the reaction the FrightKnight was expecting at all. “You know. I don’t actually like people blatantly pointing out my overpoweredness in a non-joking manner. I know man. And I willingly ignore that fact more or less. Do any of you ever wonder _why_ and _how_ ClockWork, of all ghosts, wound up my Guardian?”, tilting his head, “heck, is that even common knowledge?”.

The FrightKnight shakes his head slightly, “no it is not. I myself was unaware until recently. The average ghost doesn’t so much as know of their existence in the first place. As for the how, that is not any ghosts place to inquire about. Especially when it comes to a royal such as yourself”. 

Danny snorts, “of course it isn’t”, shaking his head with a slight chuckle, “gonna be a lot of confused ghosts then. Anyway, what’s the other thingy I need to do? The address or whatever?”.

The FrightKnight nods curtly, “indeed, and it’s the Armoural Address, sire. It’s nothing more than a greeting to the Dread that serve you”. 

Danny looks back to the literal army, who are just staring blankly at him, because of course they are. They’re drone ghosts rather than truly sentient ghosts. No Cores, or real ability to think for themselves. Part of him wants to ask why the heck he needs to ‘greet’ them but really, why the Zone does he even need an army anyways? He’ll be strong enough to literally enforce whatever himself. It is kinda cool though. Probably purely to scare people though. Control the masses. Not that he’s really going to be doing that. At best he’ll send them to _break up_ wars. He’ll be lazy where he can be. “I’m guessing ‘hello’ isn’t good enough?”. 

The FrightKnight resists sighing, “that is...something of an understatement. Have you... _never given a royal speech before_?”. The FrightKnight finds that extremely hard to believe. 

Danny shakes his head and shrugs before rubbing his neck, “not really? I mean I did give a long-winded threat to Aragon in the dungeon about ‘royally eviscerating’ him if he touches Dora again. But I don’t think that counts”.

“It...does not. How have you never done this? You are a Prince sixfold over and soon King. Especially considering how fond of speeches the Far Frozen are. Though clearly you are not quite so opposed to terrorising”. 

Danny shrugs exaggeratedly, “I got nothing for you to really explain why. Just never happened. Might be ‘cause I ain’t Zone bound much. So...ideas?”. 

The FrightKnight is a fair bit thrown, but still, “it’s not my place to influence you in such a way. Royal addresses are meant to be personal yet all-encompassing and universal”.

Danny sighs, figures. Looking back to the army, whelp, at least they literally can’t judge him. Might as well establish that he is not going to be running around siccing them on folks like crazy, that he’s going to at least attempt at being a peaceful King. Still not going to stay his hand when needed though. 

If the Prince was truly this unaccustomed to the ways of royals, then him and ClockWork will have a lot of work to do. Though he is both glad and slightly surprised the Prince doesn’t ask for further clarifications and instead merely goes for it. His voice reverberating seemingly easily again, that aspect must come quite naturally to him for some reason. 

**“As is clear and known, I am Danny Phantom, currently the rightful and chosen High Ghost Prince and future High Ghost King. The one to whom you are bound to serve and obey, regardless of where I chose to point your numbers or whether I chose to at all. For I am neither harsh nor a warmonger. I’m one of hope, but also of untold hurt. So as such, I’m sure there will be both small and great dimensional issues, of which it is of all possibility that you’ll be sent to deal with what arises. Representing a portion of my might and dominion. As well as what I will and will not interfere in. What I will tolerate and what I will not. A sword for me to wield as I please. You, as what you are, have been used to represent many things. Namely terror and oppression. Destruction and war. Inattention and decay. The wrath of the Mad One and the apathy of the Solitary One. I am neither. While terror and fright is a given, you’ll carry metaphorical banners of honour and protection. Of duty and aid. You will not be looked upon purely with fear, hate, or resentment. But, and I hope, with also respect and understanding** ”, pausing to nod slightly, “ **and if battle must come, as it so often does, then _we_ shall go into battle. It is ‘we’ for whether I make my presence known or not, I’ll be there in essence. You will not be lambs to the slaughter for my gain. Though that is a role that may be needed. Regardless, in any battle you shall _break_ any attempted or actualised enemy. Ghost or Mortal. If it’s becomes a must, you will teach the Realms what I own and what I protect. Teach them that what I claim, will prosper regardless of any antagonising actions. But even with this, you will not be sent to fight a fight that is not worthy of you, that is beneath you. Regardless whether the battlefield is conquered with ease or with a heavy coating of ectoplasm, your presence there will serve to honour that whom you serve and belong to**”, gesturing around, “ **Dread warriors and knights, the bladed wrath of my reign, you bare my name scribed upon you and you will rain that name down as I allow it and without absolution** ”.

The army just seems to know he’s done, which they can probably literally sense, and start making shrieks, roars and other energised ‘supportive’ sounds while stomping weapons. Danny just nods and looks to the FrightKnight, who is failing a fair bit at not seeming shocked. “Too much?”. 

“You should...dismiss them now”. 

“Ahhh”, rubbing his neck and turning back to the army, voice reverberating again, “ **dismissed** ”. The whole army promptly dissipating and once again filling the room with thick ectoplasm.

Looking back to the FrightKnight, “so?”. 

The FrightKnight shakes his head more so to himself, that was very much not what he had expected. Especially with the Prince having apparently never done anything like this and being known for preferring peace and minimising injuries. “That was more than needed but not overboard by any means. There truly is no ‘too much’ when addressing the Dread. I merely was not expecting a war speech, but rather an address in the style of ‘thank you for your service’. I believed you to be much more non-confrontational”. 

Danny raises both his eyebrows, “uh, where the Zone did you get that idea? One, why would I ‘thank’ them when they can’t really refuse or understand the sentiment. Two, I probably fight worlds more than any other ghosts. I’m basically the definition of highly confrontational. I fight _everything_ ”.The FrightKnight shakes his head again, “I was unaware _that_ fighting was that common-practice for you. It would seem you are also something of a natural for the role of leadership”.

Danny shrugs as they start to head back up, “talking at citizens and the occasional press thingy aren’t uncommon with the whole hero gig. Like I said, it’s something I _can_ do. When I gotta or really oughtta. Also a fly by the cuff guy, since I rarely have time to plan pretty well anything”, grumbling mostly to himself, “fucking prick Observant assholes”. 

The FrightKnight jerks slightly, hearing the clear animosity in the Prince’s voice. No one particularly _favoured_ the Observants, but to hear outright disdain was strange. Especially from one who should have never logically encountered them. Though maybe he had run into them via ClockWork before, even then that wouldn’t explain the strong distaste. Or why said distaste’s making itself known now. Deciding that it would probably be more impactful to give advice instead of questioning the Prince, “if you normally ‘fly by the cuff’ then it would be best to not script your speeches much. It would come off unnatural and with little merit”.

Danny snorts, “I won’t remember a script anyway and will absolutely fuck that up”.

“Indeed, Daniel. One does not need to glimpse into the future to know that”. 

Danny and the FrightKnight turn to the sound of ClockWork’s smooth voice. Danny grinning wide, “get what you were looking for? And sufficiently tick him off in the process?”. 

“But of course. It was on a stack of cash in a safe. I left an instant inflatable crown in Its place”. 

Danny snorts, “of course it was. And the ring?”.

ClockWork smirks, “Halloween replica”. Making Danny laugh. 

The FrightKnight shakes his head, he would have never imagined the two most powerful ghosts that he knows of to be jokesters. Though he is pleased to not have to have been the one reacquiring the royal regalia from the elder halfa; the one whom had no right nor true claim to them. It would be in both his and the Prince’s best interest for him to stay in Plasmius’s good books. Though his future allegiance to the new King would be very apparent to all, as it should be. Which would certainly strain things between himself and Plasmius. Both halfa’s would likely attempt to use him as a middle man and spy. But to his highness he would be loyal first, such is his duty and Obsession. That, and the only reason he had to align himself with Plasmius was Plasmius’s power and influence; of which he now had less of than the Prince. Arguably, Plasmius always had less. But the Prince never utilised his power or sway truly, which does infuriate the other halfa to no end. 

ClockWork nods to Danny, “I take it your dealings with your army went well?”. 

Danny rolls his eyes, “kinda hard to fuck up when they’re not really sentient and thus can’t judge me”. 

“True, but it makes for good practice. Also acquaints the two of you better”, pointedly glancing to the FrightKnight and back, “after all, he will be acting as head security of sorts”.

Danny blinks, “oh yeah, guess that makes sense. And in that case-”, turning to the FrightKnight, “-keep an _eye_ on the eyeballs. They technically implied they literally couldn’t but I don’t trust them as far as a turtle could throw them. So heads up, they might try to assassinate me...again”, looking to ClockWork, “how many times have they tried that now anyway?”.

ClockWork chuckles, “seven now, Daniel. You’d think you’d keep track of something like that”. Danny just shrugs. 

The FrightKnight stares a little in shock. The _Observants_ wanted the Prince _destroyed_? Had tried for it? Repeatedly? That does not make sense. Squinting at the Prince, “why? What reason would they have to even be interested in you beyond your current rising to power?”. 

Danny points a thumb at a smirking ClockWork, “they enlisted Clocky here to ‘remove my future’ not even half a year after I offed myself. On account of me functionally going to destroy the universe. That didn’t work out, obviously, and they took that as a personal offence. Been trying to ‘do away’ with me ever since. They also think I’m too powerful, so there’s that too”.

ClockWork holds up a finger, “and don’t forget that I directly disobeyed them and the laws of time for your sake. Which they absolutely blame you for, regardless of my immense enjoyment of doing so”. 

The FrightKnight shakes his head, he did not think the Observants to be quite that petty. But also the idea that the Prince would destroy the universe was ludicrous at best, “so that is why the High Observant argued so strongly against you. It was more than merely being cautious about your power, losing some of their own influence, and resistance to change. Though I can’t claim I believe you a possible threat to existence”.

Danny snorts, “that’s what they all say. It won’t happen now, we made sure of that, but the risk was real and had been the definite future. Welcome to why I’m not power-hungry. Anyway-”, turning back to ClockWork, “-I know you’re doing the crown thing. What about the ring?”. 

ClockWork grins, “it could be either Pandora or FrostBite. That is up to you. But I don’t think I need to make any form of recommendation”. 

While Danny loves FrostBite and his yeti’s, there is no way he wants FrostBite doing that. The guy already called him ‘Great One’ for Ancients sake! And there is something to be said for having two Ancients do the whole ‘gifting him the items of rule’ thing. Waving ClockWork off, “yeah, unneeded. Definitely Pandora”.

As if on queue, ClockWork definitely had a hand in this, Pandora’s ever booming voice booms out, “where is he!”. 

The FrightKnight shakes his head a little, the Prince was certainly going to have the most over the top coronation. Being heralded by Ancients, Kings, and Queens. 


	3. Amity Gets A Mind Fuck

Back in Amity, Valerie decided to wait a few days before dropping the bombshell on the town. Partly because simply setting up for a press release was Hell and took time. Partly because of apprehension over the chaos it would cause and the questions she definitely couldn’t answer. And partly because, fuck you Phantom. That last one was honestly enough of a reason to wait for a hot minute all on its own. 

In the end, it took a solid week before she found herself at a podium and surrounded by cameras. This was the one part of her true ‘job’ that her father actually approved of. Often talking about how the experience was so good for her and would help her with ‘an actual career’. That always made her mentally scoff, this was her career and she wouldn’t ever give it up. The Fenton’s, though whacky and not actually that good at ghost hunting, made it clear enough that this line of work was a feasible future. Once she felt like going truly public anyway. 

Looking around she stands tall and proud before nodding, giving the signal for the live feed to start. Any other town would be cautious and terrified of instant live feeds, but here it was necessity and everyone was desensitised to seeing danger in person. What is seeing a ghost attack on tv instead going to do? Nothing. 

Clearing her throat after getting a thumbs up from the live crew, “greetings, I’m here today to address a few things of concern that many have likely noticed over the past week as well as something that’s been brought to my attention. Now I’m going to have to request for _any_ questioning to be left till I’ve wrapped up what I need to”, looking around pointedly at a few of the reporters, and Paulina who always showed to these things in the hopes of glimpsing Phantom, before nodding and continuing, “as you may have noticed ghost attacks have dropped to near zero, excluding the Box Ghost,-”, earning a fair amount of laughter, “-in the past week; as have sightings of Phantom dropped to zero”, the sudden tension and unease in the town square is nearly palpable. It always amazed her just _how much_ people relied on Phantom, not just to actually protect them but to be a symbol of safety. How him missing or truly hurt caused instant unease. The town needed him, looked to him for safety and even leadership. It was strange and she didn’t really like it. He was a ghost, a good one but still. She also knew the town looked to her that way too. Just much _much_ less. She also knew, nowadays anyway, that this was why Phantom acted up the hero persona. The civilians voice. Because they had to have faith in him, had to feel safe ‘under his protection’. Or everyone in town would feel unsafe always. Mentally sighing, honestly they really _were_ his ‘subjects’. Just very differently. She hopes this whole King thing doesn’t change him. Doesn’t make him controlling, or crazy. Or abandon the town for that matter. 

Knowing that she needs to quell any worry before it grows or acts as a distraction, “I want to start out by saying that Phantom is perfectly fine. I was made aware, by him personally, that he was going to be absent for at least three weeks from last Thursday. As well as that ghost attacks would be greatly reduced”, pausing to let everyone take that in and relax, “As for the why, I’m sure you all remember the incident two years prior where Amity was transported into the Ghost Zone by a highly dangerous and malicious ghost”, at the nodding heads she takes a deep breath. This was going to be the hard part. 

“Well, as some of you know that ghost was actually a King, and due to what happened that day this King was functionally dethroned. Meaning that a new one had to be chosen and will be crowned two weeks from now. Not only that, but the coronation of this new King has a mandatory attendance for all ghosts. Further, all citizens of Amity Park are also considered invited and it’s my understanding and Phantom’s that there will be some kind of official invites going out beforehand”. 

Having to pause to hold her hand up to attempt at quieting down the crowd. It takes far longer than she’d like. “Now this invite to the whole of Amity is not mandatory, however the hunters of Amity -Jack and Maddie Fenton, as well as myself- are required to attend”, she can practically feel everyone buzzing with questions about how the town will be protected without any hunters _or_ Phantom present, “I understand that this might make some worried about the safety of the town. These worries are unfounded, as part of this invitation is a complete truce for the duration of the coronation. One that applies to _all_ ghosts”, nodding around at the sighs of relief and a subtle thumbs up from her dad. 

Leaning forward onto the podium for a more relaxed feel, “as for the details of what’s happening at the coronation itself, I, unfortunately, do not have much information and neither did Phantom. What I do know is that the coronation will be held in the Ghost Zone, there will be a form of transportation for any who must or wish to attend, and that we are considered honoured guests of Phantom’s”, looking to her hands and taking a deep breath before looking back to the crowd, “The last thing that I need to address today has to do with why Phantom had to leave as early as he did and why Amity is receiving the coming invitations”, pausing and looking around for a second. Maybe if they come to the conclusion on their own a little before she tells them, everyone will freak out less. Unlikely, but it was worth a shot. “As you all know, it was Phantom -utilising Fenton technology- who defeated Pariah and ultimately freed the town. As a result of that, Phantom was an option to take the crown and ultimately he was the one chosen. To reiterate, Amity Park’s Danny Phantom will be crowned as the next High Ghost King”. Unsurprisingly everyone starts freaking out, shouting -squealing in a few peoples cases, namely Paulina- journalists writing furiously, and camera flashes going off far more often than before. 

Valerie holds up her hand to motion for everyone to quiet down again. That takes even longer this time. “Now I understand this is a big deal and will more than likely affect all our futures, but it must be made clear that Phantom himself only knew around two hours before he informed me. This will affect him far more than any of us. As it is, he had to leave for the aforementioned three week period purely to prepare. As for us, Amity Park is considered Phantom’s lair. Subsequently, we are considered the direct royal subjects of the new King being crowned. Which, yes, means we are all basically considered ghost nobility now”, earning the odd laugh but most are still freaking out over Phantom being a king now. Expected. Though she’s going to leave it to Phantom whether or not to tell them that he (apparently) didn’t really want the crown and to talk about likely wanting to be treated the same as before. Knowing him, he’ll probably ask people to not call him by royal titles.

Nodding to the reporters, “that is all I’ve got to announce today. I’ll take any questions now. Please keep in mind, I don’t know much about what exactly is going on or any specifics. So try to keep any questions more general. And as usual, I’ll be limiting you to ten questions total”. 

Pointing to one of the reporters from a smaller company, “why isn’t Phantom telling us this himself?”. 

“Phantom would have, however he was told three hours before he had to leave for preparations. He asked me personally to do it instead”. 

Pointing a bit to the left, “what do the Fenton’s now about this?”

“I can’t speak for them personally, but I’ve been informed they know what’s happening, that they are required to attend, and that they agreed to attend. Other than that, I find it likely they know either about the same as me or slightly less”.

Pointing closer to the back, “will you be suspending your established truce with Phantom in light of this?”.

Valerie immediately shakes her head, “no. If anything, I will reaffirm our truce and continued cooperation, at a later date”. 

Pointing to a reporter from one of the more anti-ghost/Phantom companies, she can’t appear biased, “will Phantom become more powerful because of this?”.

That is very obviously a loaded question. “He will, yes. As would anyone after taking any throne”.

“Won’t that make him more of a thre-”.

Valerie steamrolls over him as she usually does to reporters who try to edge more out of her, “next”, and pointing near the front. 

“Why was Phantom informed with so little notice?”. 

“In a surprise to no one I’m sure, Phantom has ticked off a lot of ghosts over the years. So some ghosts, he didn’t say who, functionally withheld the information just to mess with him”. Quite a few people snort or laugh at that. Typical ghost pettiness. 

Pointing to the reporter from the ever-popular Action News, “will ghosts still plague Amity after this, or will this make it a form of treason to attack the residents of Amity Park?”. 

“That is something I asked Phantom myself. As far as he knew as of a week ago, the regularity of ghost attacks will likely not change but there might be less damage done”. 

Pointing a bit farther back, “won’t this cause a conflict of interest for Phantom when it comes to protecting us from ghosts? If one of the ghosts he’ll rule over attacks Amity Park?”.

She’ll accept that as one question. “I don’t know exactly, but ghosts don’t operate under the same societal norms as humans do. Fighting each other is expected, part of socialising. If I’m remembering this correctly, it would actually make him look bad to _not_ protect us. As he’s established himself as someone who protects, combined with this being his lair. So no, I do not believe him doing as he has for the past three years would cause a conflict of interest or any issues beyond the usual”. 

Pointing to a reporter from one of the more strange outlier companies, “with Phantom having new ghost subjects, will they have to be integrated with Amity Park or Amity Park relocated into the ghost kingdom?”. 

Valerie stares for a second, that was not something she would think to ask. Furrowing her brow, not that anyone can tell, “I don’t know but I find it highly unlikely either of those options would happen. Ghosts and humans have always been separate though occasionally mingling. I see no reason for that to change”. 

Pointing to the reporter for the live crew, part of the agreement with their company was that they were always allowed one question excluding any emergency situations, “what kingdom is Phantom going to ruling over?”. 

That was one question she was hoping to avoid. Just _how much_ Phantom was ruling now was much better off coming from his mouth. “The exact set up of kingdoms, clans, and tribes, isn’t something I’m familiar with. Their ruling system is drastically different and more varied than ours. In all honesty, that’s a question better suited for Phantom himself to answer. The best I can do is summarise what he told me”, at the reporters nod to continue, which she was hoping he wouldn’t do, regardless she picks back up, “very well. As he told me, there’s what’s known as the High Sovereign or High King. This High Sovereign is supposed to support the health, growth, and safety of the Zone as a whole. Rather than ruling any specific group; and this is the crown Phantom’s being given”. 

She’s not sure if she’s thankful that only a couple look freaked out or like they realise she’s basically saying Phantom’s the king of all ghosts. Quickly pointing to the last reporter she’s going to call on, who decidedly does not look freaked out, “why did it take near three years to name a new king? Wouldn’t that have caused unrest?”. 

Valerie resists nodding. That was one with something of a longer explanation and might distract from some things. “There are two major reasons to my knowledge. One is the ghosts that dislike Phantom would seek to keep him from being crowned for as long as possible. It’s entirely possible, if not likely, that they knew Phantom would be the one chosen. The other reason requires a bit of explanation”, readjusting slightly, and hoping that she’s pieced together what she knows correctly, “a very long time ago -I don’t have the exact length but it’s in the hundreds at least- Pariah was sealed away. A dethroning without actually dethroning him. Meaning this throne has been without an actual acting sovereign for centuries. This couldn’t last however, there has to be a High Sovereign. It’s my understanding that it’s purely chance that there _needed_ to be a new High Sovereign at this time”. Looking around before nodding, “thank you for your time today”. Nodding again as she steps off the podium and pointedly ignoring any further questions or microphones. One aspect of being able to fly that her and Phantom took advantage of, was being able to flee from reporters; as she summons out her board and flies off. 

Honestly, it would have probably been better to wave her typical format, and just answer any and all questions within reason. This was some ridiculous crap that would probably never be topped. Everyone were nobles now, she was probably going to get knighted -seriously? What the fuck Phantom? You don’t just drop that on someone-, the town mascot/hero was going to be a freaking king and basically the most powerful one ever really, and the whole town was likely going to the Ghost Zone. 

Flying sneakily into her room, not for the first time wishing she had ghost invisibility, and collapsing in her bed after desuiting. Not really surprised when her dad knocks and asks to come in. 

“Yeah go ahead”, speaking up again as he sits in her desk chair, “what is it?”. She’d bet the small amount of cash she has that it’s about the press conference. 

“You’ve gotten pretty good at that. But you know I’ve got to ask, is this really happening? Phantom becoming a...king? And I know you, I know you were trying to avoid something”.

Valerie nods with a groan, “yeah, the bastard is getting himself crowned and he is supremely not happy about it”.

Damon raises an eyebrow, “he doesn’t want this?”. 

“Not really. Kinda seems like he just accepted it more than anything else. Doesn’t apparently have a choice so I guess that’s for the best”, sighing and actually sitting up, “and yeah, there’s a bunch of crap going on. Not really my place though dad”.

Damon nods understandingly, “alright, guess I’ll just have to wait for his return like everyone else”. 

She chuckles, “pretty sure we’ll be going to him, not him to us”, blinking and quickly adding, “and I’m being asked to go as Red, so I'm going to have to treat you like any other citizen. If you go anyway”.

Damon sighs, “I know. I don’t like it but I understand”, crossing his arms, “but I _am_ going. I’m not letting my little girl get dragged into another dimension on her own. Whether you can take care of yourself or not. Whether you’ve been before or not. So a better question would be, how are we explaining Valerie not being there?”. 

She shrugs, “everyone knows I don’t like ghosts. They’ll just assume I refused to go to their world. Which yeah, rather not go there again. But not normal circumstances”. Grumbling at the floor, “stupid damn Phantom, asshole ghost”. 

Damon nods and gets up, squeezing her shoulder, “okay, please try to be safe though. For me?”. 

Valerie nods and gives him a quick hug, “I’ll try, no promises. Now it okay if I get some rest? Dealing with the press might not be even a tenth as physically active as my usual but it’s honestly so much more exhausting”. 

He chuckles and goes to head out the door, “people are complicated aren’t they. Rest well, alright?”. She just nods as the door closes. 

* * *

The next morning is, predictably, complete chaos. She’s sure social media has been going insane ever since but she had firmly ignored all of that. Phantom, lucky asshole, didn’t have to deal with this. He was probably getting pampered or some shit. 

(Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone: Danny’s trying to not get stabbed too much while Pandora is taking him through a royal sword dance, that he apparently has to do, for the tenth time. While a few of Dora’s ladies-in-waiting gossip excitedly about how to dress him. He prefers this sword thing over whatever Hell those girls will put him through. Promptly getting stabbed in the foot for being distracted) 

Sighing she walks past a cake shop which had crown and ‘King Phantom’ themed cakes and cupcakes already. Grumbling, “fuck this shit”, and deciding to message the rest of the Defect Quartet (why did they let Danny name the group? If she had known _Danny_ was the one who spread the name ‘Weirdo Trio’, she wouldn’t have let him anywhere near naming their group. Though fine, it was better than ‘loser three’ or ‘poor four’. Even if ‘poor four’ would be inaccurate. She’s still got a hard time believing Sam’s actually filthy rich. Seriously? What the fuck?). 

_Robin: please tell me you bastards aren’t going nuts over this shit too_

Quirking an eyebrow over Danny just not responding, he always did. Bastard was a texting speed demon. Instead slightly begrudgingly talking to just Sam, her and Sam still butted heads a bit out of mutual interest in Danny. Tucker liked to joke that Danny was building a harem. She still doesn’t know what to make of Tucker just smirking and saying nothing when she pointed out that would make him part of Danny’s ‘harem’. That kid was supremely weird. 

_Shade: the zone whipping a crown at dp’s face?_

_Robin: yes. Everyone’s loosing their fucking minds. There are CAKES_

_Shade: Tucker would make vore jokes_

_Robin: shhhh you’ll summon him_

_PDAxpda: fucker too late. Vore score and some random number of years ago_

_Robin: fuck_

_Robin: the shit you two doin_

_PDAxpda: sin_

_Shade: watching paint dry_

_Shade: wait shit it’s already dry_

_Shade: fuck I missed it by three years_

_PDAxpda: f_

_Robin: f_

_Robin: fountain time?_

_Shade: ehhh why not_

_PDAxpda: I can’t walk that fast_

_Shade: cut off your legs and fly_

Shaking her head and sitting on the edge of the fountain. Being joined by Sam not even minutes later. 

Valerie raising an eyebrow, “you weren’t even at home were you?”.

Sam snorts and rolls her eyes, she made a point not to be at home as soon as Red had started the press release. “Zone no. My parents are absolutely losing their minds”, rolling her eyes even harder and speaking thick with sarcasm, “because the Manson’s have to make a good impression. We must look suitably royal to gain the Kings favour”. Shaking her head with a scowl, “they absolutely will try shoving me in this dress or that gaudy jewellery or this girly hairstyle or that pretty make up. Not to mention trying to drill ‘etiquette’ into me again. I am surprisingly annoyed with Phantom for all of that”. Shrugging, “I’ve been hiding in Tucker’s house”. 

Valerie blinks before sighing and relaxing, “oh thank fuck I’m not the only one annoyed by this shit. Though yeah, that sounds like your folks. Sorry about that”. 

Sam waves her off, “I’m used to it and will not bend to them. Besides-”, gesturing to her gothic clothing, “-my fashion will probably fit in better anyway”. 

Valerie snorts, understatement, “yeah, probably”, looking around, “Is Tucker coming?”.

Sam shakes her head, “naw, he dragged Danny off with him to some geek con. I’m not much for comics”.

Valerie snorts, “ _boys_ ”, then blinking, “so wait, do they _even know_ what’s happening?”. 

Sam grins and knows Danny would absolutely go along with this. So she shakes her head, “I haven’t said shit. And Amity news doesn’t exactly spread”.

Valerie sighs, “world thinks we’re crazy”, before shaking her head and pulling out her phone, “wanna fuck with them?”. 

Sam snickers, really it was Valerie being fucked with. She was very content to do that. “Like I would say no”, she’ll let Valerie do the work. 

_Robin: Geek con? You fuckers missing the real attraction_

_PDAxpda: I would say something_

_PDAxpda: but rather not get assaulted by shoes_

_Robin: your not even in town_

_PDAxpda: don’t doubt gothic power_

_Shade: damn straight 🥾_

_PDAxpda: ow_

_Robin: the fucks Danny?_

_PDAxpda: being spacey prob_

_PDAxpda: dude might not have even remembered his charger_

_PDAxpda: wouldn’t be a first_

_Robin: fuck that boys a mess_

_PDAxpda: sexy messy_

_Robin: FUCK YOU_

_Shade: 🥾🥾🥾_

_Shade: **run**_

_PDAxpda: suddenly fear_

_Thealiveone: wh._

_PDAxpda: he lives more or less_

_Thealiveone: debatable_

_Thealiveone: fuck_

_Thealiveone: everything_

_Thealiveone: hdujssjtusyxhsn_

_PDAxpda: they cancel your space thing_

_Thealiveone: what fucking day even is it_

_Robin: now I almost feel bad_

_Thealiveone: fuckin why_

_Thealiveone: whatd you do_

_Thealiveone: FUCK_

_Shade: stop typing so goddamn fast_

_Shade: zone shit_

_Thealiveone: no_

_Thealiveone: get to my level_

_Thealiveone: I’m one handed motjehfucker_

_Robin: amity is insane_

_Robin: I hope you run into a pole_

_Thealiveone: ..._

_Shade: oh zone really?_

_Thealiveone: it was long and metal_

_PDAxpda: nice_

_Shade: dumbass_

_Robin: how do you exist_

_Thealiveone: I don’t_

_Thealiveone: the fucks up with amity_

_PDAxpda: we leave and then the good shit happens that’s what_

_Robin: good shit my ass_

_PDAxpda: again I’d say something_

_Shade: 🥾_

_Thealiveone: 🗡_

_PDAxpda: I fear the goth more_

_Thealiveone: do I need to stop everything I’m doing and scream at the top of my lungs for someone to play servant and bringeth your ass before me to stab you_

_Thealiveone: cause bitch don’t tempt me_

_Robin: your texting sped scares me_

_Thealiveone: fuckin good_

_Thealiveone: fear me_

_Thealiveone: but don’t because fuck_

_Thealiveone: hagshfiangdmdnh_

_Shade: go back to the hotel room and sleep_

_Thealiveone: fuck that shit_

_Thealiveone: now speaketh_

_Thealiveone: of amity’s latest and greatest bullshit_

_PDAxpda: ten bucks says ghosts_

Sam snorts. Yup, they were playing along. Hopefully Danny doesn’t forget he’s supposedly out of town at a con

_Thealiveone: bitch you don’t say_

_Robin: when is it not_

_Robin: fuckin ghosts_

_Robin: wonder if we could get servants_

_PDAxpda: been there done that_

_PDAxpda: nice shit_

_Thealiveone: I will never be your fucking janitor_

_Thealiveone: and your mutts say hi_

_PDAxpda: oh zone they aren’t going to leave me alone are they_

_Thealiveone: you have no idea_

_Thealiveone: you will suffer_

_Thealiveone: they have presents_

_Thealiveone: carries in I don’t know what_

_Thealiveone: prematyurlty pressun f for you_

_Thealiveone: fuck_

_Thealiveone: I’m being judgd_

_Thealiveone: deeply_

_Thealiveone: fuck_

_Thealiveone: quickk rhe fuck is hapen in ami_

_Shade: fucking zone Danny_

_Robin: we’re all nobles now_

_PDAxpda: I knew one day my fate would be seen_

_PDAxpda: I would like to thank my mom my good looks and Begründung an idiot at a young age_

_Thealiveone: the fuck was that_

_Thealiveone: and since when_

_Thealiveone: what absoolt idiot would make any of us nobitkly_

_Thealiveone: ah fukc areown to the fukcin leg_

_PDAxpda: *knee_

_Thealiveone: NO_

_Thealiveone: eat a dick_

_Thealiveone: fuck your knee_

_PDAxpda: XD_

_Shade: oh look at that I’m now regretting your existence_

_Robin: coming soon to a theatre near you_

_Robin: the reality show ‘we now live amongst a king’_

_PDAxpda: I feel you put too much effort into that_

_Thealiveone: a king who’s lacking in the living department_

_Shade: >=|_

Valerie glares at her phone, “oh that motherfucker”. 

_Robin: you asshole_

_Robin: you already know don’t you_

_Robin: fucker_

_PDAxpda: ?_

Sam chuckles, at least Tucker was still playing along. Though Danny folks probably would, and have, told him. “He’s a _Fenton_ , what’d you expect”.

Valerie huffs, “point”.

_Shade: you had to ruin the fun for a pun_

_Shade: fuck_

_Shade: that rhymed_

_Thealiveone: puns were made for funs_

_Thealiveone: punny was made to to be funny_

_Shade: NO_

_Thealiveone: !SEY_

_Shade: why just why_

_PDAxpda: ???_

_Robin: local hero ghost bastard is now a ghost bastard king and our asses are all getting dragged by the hair to watch said bastard get the bastard crown_

_PDAxpda: wheeze_

_PDAxpda: I can practically feel how much you love him_

_Robin: fuck you_

_Thealiveone: how the fuck wouldn’t I know that shit_

_Thealiveone: breaki breakin this just in this just in local trashfire idiot doesn’t know notking ass is gonna be a king ass even though his PARENTS are guess of honour or whatever the fuck_

_Robin: why to rub it in asshole_

_PDAxpda: XD_

_Thealiveone: they have actively murdered my phone by sheer volume of texts and calls_

_PDAxpda: you’ll find it again in the zone_

_Thealiveone: fuck the zone_

_Thealiveone: THE GREAT ONE IS BUSY_

_PDAxpda: o._

_PDAxpda: oh my goooooood_

_PDAxpda: i am_

_Robin: what the fuck_

_PDAxpda: wheezing_

_PDAxpda: Danny dude_

_PDAxpda: did you just die_

_Shade: that’s it he’s dead_

_Shade: frosty learned to text_

_Robin: the fuck_

Valerie looks up to Sam, “okay seriously, what just happened?”. 

Sam is bent over laughing, looks up and starts laughing more. Wheezing a little, “his friend stole his phone. Oh my Zone!”. 

Valerie blinks, and genuinely asks, “he has other friends?”. Making Sam burst out laughing again. 

“He has some -oh my Zone!- adult friends”, shaking her head, “must be hanging around one. Oh man that was great!”, whipping a tear from her eye with a smile. 

_Shade: frosty_

_Shade: thank you from the bottom of my heart for making my day_

_Thealiveone: I SHALL TAKE YOUR THANKS AS A BLESSING_

_Robin: somehow I’m not surprised_

_PDAxpda: you_

_PDAxpda: you will give the phone back eventually though right_

_PDAxpda: for no teen should truly be without one_

_Robin: your opinion doesn’t count_

_Robin: don’t think I haven’t seen you kissing yours_

_PDAxpda: she’s sexy and she knows it_

_Shade: you disgust me_

_Thealiveone: IT WILL BE RETURNED ONCE HE PROPERLY SKINS THE CEREMONIAL ONE_

_Shade: there are some things I could done without knowing_

_Thealiveone: THOUGH THE ONE HANDED ATTEMPTS HAVE BEEN HIGHLY AMUSING AND SHALL MAKE FOR SPLENDID GOSSIP_

_Thealiveone: IT IS NOT SENTIENT WORRY NOT LADY SAMATHA_

_Robin: I am_

_Robin: very confused_

Valerie looks to Sam, “okay, what is wrong with this friend? And ‘lady Samatha’? What?”. 

Sam is now realising that chatting with FrostBite is probably not a good idea. Shrugging, “they’re old school? And Danny swears he just likes embarrassing him”. Blinking and looking back over the messages. Shit, Danny was basically saying the Ranatheo Jackals were not going to just pretend not to know Tucker, aka their new Pharaoh upon his death. Made sense, this was literally _the_ royal event of their entire existences. Tucker was going to get treated like a goddamn Prince. Well shit, that is going to be insanely suspicious. And that also raises the question of her, the lands of Botany were pretty much just plants, some with more sentience sure but still. If Undergrowth was there, which he probably will be, that might be an issue. 

Valerie shakes her head, that was still super weird. But strange friends honestly tracked for Danny. Even she was a ‘strange friend’. Hopping over to social media quickly, she’d learned it really was best to just _not_ question any of the Fenton’s and Danny was arguably the strangest Fenton. Jack and Maddie were just eccentric, Jasmine was overly smart. Danny was the weird one, the mystery. Always too tired or too strung out or too energetic or too animalistic or too nice. Even she didn’t know what the Hell he did whenever he randomly disappeared. Not to mention she had absolutely noticed that he wasn’t weak or carefree. Neither were Sam or Tucker. Or her for that matter, which is probably why they all got along. 

Looking down at her phone, not even kind of surprised that all the local chats and tags are riddled with ‘Phantom this’ or ‘Phantom that’. Apparently the biggest topics were ‘do we bring gifts? Any ideas’, ‘what do we wear’, and ‘what does being a ghost royal or noble even mean’. She would like the answer for all of those too. She wasn’t gifting Phantom _shit_ , unless she had to. And she was just wearing her suit, so that had been made easy. The last one though, Phantom hadn’t exactly been all that informative. 

Sam gets up and gestures for Valerie to come with, “let’s go see the town’s chaos. Everyone should be up by now”. Valerie sighs exasperatedly but follows anyway. Sam’s going to need a bit to figure how to explain to pretty much anyone in town why Tucker and likely her were getting treated different. Like royals. And Jasmine actually. Considering being Danny’s sister aka soon to be princess. And Danny, as Fenton, probably won’t be there. Sure he could duplicate but him doing that probably wouldn’t fly. 

Heading into the mall pretty well meets the girls with hoards of people shopping for ‘fancy’ clothing. The tailors and ‘rich folk’ stores were probably making a killing. Shaking her head, “what a waste of time”, she was going to dress nice of course. But there was a very good chance she’d have to ‘dress royal’ meaning dealing with Dora’s ladies-in-waiting. Least they won’t dress her girly though. 

Valerie groans, “tell me about it. All running around to impress some damn ghosts”. A lady walking by scoffs at the two girls, Sam flips her off. 

Sam elbows Valerie after finishing up glaring at the stranger, “so are you going?”. 

Valerie knows she has to lie, “fuck that. Be nice to have the town mostly to myself though”.

Sam smirks, “uh-huh. I bet it will”. That really was the best way for Valerie to cover her ass. Not like anyone knew who’s inside the suit. Of course, her and Tucker would have to pretend to not know as well. Danny, the lucky idiot, wouldn’t have to. Shrugging, “there’s no way my parents won’t drag me along”.

Valerie gives her a sympathetic look, “I do not envy you. Think Tucker and Danny will? I wouldn’t be surprised if the Fenton’s try to demand Danny and Jazz stay here”.

Sam decides to shrug, “no clue”. It’s better to not give her anything. Might have to backtrack on it later. 

Valerie sighs, “well I imagine all three would want to go. Danny honestly seems to like ghosts, which is weird. So he’d probably enjoy himself. Tucker enjoys pretty much any kind of attention. Jazz would be curious about the mental states or behaviours of the ghosts”. 

Sam chuckles, “that sounds about right”, glancing at her pointedly, “you know the three of us, the original trio, are all ghost friendly. Like, this is pretty common knowledge”. Chuckling a little, “you’re basically the ghost hater of the group”.

Valerie huffs, “I’m practically one of the only people in this town who sees them as truly dangerous. You make sense, you’re all about rights for all. Tucker, I'm not sure he’s capable of hating anything other than veggies. Danny was raised by hunters though, so don’t really get that”.

Sam shrugs, “he’s not his parents. He sees the way his parents work and research. Sees the bias-”. Anything else she was going to say getting cut off by a loud, “Sammy-kins!”. Making the goth groan. 

Pamela quickly skipping over and grabbing her hands, “Sammy, there is soooo much wonderful shopping we must do. We’ve already got a professional makeup artist scheduled!”. Making her groan yet again. Valerie snickers, earning a glare, while Valerie just waves with a mean smile, at her getting dragged off. 


	4. And You Get A Letter (AKA The Chapter Where I Leave Out Redundant Shit)

A few days later finds Sam in her greenhouse tending to her plants. Like always since Undergrowth functionally adopted her, the plants all grow drastically better than should be possible. Many of her plants can’t even be grown in this part of the world or in this weather. She loved the green thumb even if it did result in her plants, and Amity’s in general, being weirdly sentient. She can’t remember the last time the town needed to cut the grass, because said grass just _knew_ to stop growing at a certain height. Everyone blamed the ghosts ecto-contaminating the town of course; that wasn’t even entirely wrong. It _was_ a ghosts fault. Trimming a few of the trees with a hum and some sweet whispered words; giggling -which no one was to know she ever did- at a few leaves brushing against her hands in an arguably unnatural way. Like children clamouring for attention. She found it sweet and adorable, not that she’d ever say that out loud. 

Walking around before pausing, quirking an eyebrow down at one of her ghost plants, a little pot of ghost pipes; one of the ‘flower’ heads seemingly pinching her sleeve. “What is it, Mina?”, bending down and shaking her head with a smile at the little note tied with a grass string around the neck of the ghost pipe. 

Thanking the little parasitic plant as she takes the note. Opening it to read: 

_‘His Royal Lordship The Lord Of Botany Undergrowth, calls for the terrifying attendance of The Lordessling Of Botany Samantha Manson, at the High Coronation of Danny Phantom, The High Ghost Prince, to take the High Throne of The High Ghost King before Pariah’s Keep at the High Mights Citadel on the mortal year date of April 23rd, 2020’_

She swallows a little, alright so she was absolutely going to have some explaining to do. Flipping to the next note, which reads: 

_‘His Royal Highness Danny Phantom, The High Ghost Prince, in alignment with The Ancient Lord Of Time ClockWork and The Ancient Queen Of Mythos Pandora, calls for the ghastly attendance of The Lordessling Of Botany Samantha Manson as His Royal Highnesses brethren, at the High Enthronement of Danny Phantom, The High Ghost Prince, upon the High Throne of The High Ghost King within Pariah’s Keep on the mortal year date of April 23rd, 2020’_

Flipping to the _third slip_ of paper to find all the rules and expectations. 

_‘Under the fearsomeness of His Royal Highness Danny Phantom, The High Ghost Prince, one Samatha Manson is to act in accordance with a complete cease-fire and in royal etiquette during the entire duration of the High Coronation and High Enthronement of Danny Phantom as The High Ghost King. As well as for the duration of the subsequent Royal Truce, lasting for one week prior and subsequent to the High Coronation._

_Any weaponry will be allowed but not brandished for any reason other than to partake in Weaponry Dances or official duels. As Botany Lordessling, Samantha Manson will be doted upon by the designated ladies-in-waiting from the Kingdom Of Draconics and the designated court ladies from the Kingdom Of Mythos, as such no apparel requirements or limitations need to be meet before arrival._

_Any action of homage or anointment is not required but encouraged. Such acts will stand as alignment with Danny Phantom, The High Ghost Prince and The Enthroning High Ghost King. Bestowment of one or more gifts is highly encouraged’._

Sam puts the last paper on the small table in her green room and shakes her head. Muttering, “poor Danny”. She’s not surprised by all of it, but it does complicate things. Now she’s got to break this to her parents. 

Getting up and tapping the invites on the table. And so begins the distribution of invitations to a freaking ghost coronation for one of her best friends. 

* * *

Jack and Maddie cautiously open the fanciful glowing envelope that popped out of thin air, pointing weapons at it all the while. Flipping through the three papers (deeply similar to what Sam received but different as well. With apparel requirements and lacking royal titles), it’s pretty well what they expected but they are annoyed by the second paper being entirely in Ghost Speak; leaving them with no way of knowing what it says. They elect to agree that it’s likely a repeat of the first (it’s not, it’s the one inviting them to the enthronement and refers to them as Phantom’s family). 

Neither have any intention of gifting or ‘anointing’ Phantom, or paying homage for that matter. 

* * *

Tucker chuckles from finding his invitation (which has very few differences from Sam’s) magically in his bag and decorated with hieroglyphs. Making it more than a little obvious he has to attend this as The Ranatheo Baka, hooray for nothing involving Danny being remotely capable of not being complicated. 

Sighing he throws a text directly to Sam: 

_Geek: you gotta be a royal ass too?_

_Goth: Y_

Tucker sighs, obvious she was having a ‘talk’ with her parents.

_Geek: no surprise I guess_

_Geek: nothing’s ever easy for us_

_Geek: how are we gonna explain this_

_Goth: D friend_

_Geek: that._

_Geek: that is not going to work_

_Geek: unless we out him being friendly on a more one on one level_

_Geek: and us_

_Goth: u DR easy_

Tucker blinks, right his DeathRight was why he had the whole Baka thing. ‘Cause of the whole reincarnated dead Pharaoh thing and thusly new ghost Pharaoh when he finally keels over. 

_Geek: right nvm_

_Geek: I am the dumbass this week_

_Geek: can’t you just be honest too actually?_

_Geek: your green thumb plant loving ways earned you the **appreciation** of plant guy_

Tucker tosses his phone on his table when she doesn’t reply after a few seconds. Pulling out his PDA to do some absentminded hacking and coding while he thinks through what to tell his parents. Might concern some, and the government, that he considers general hacking to be a leisurely activity. 

* * *

Valerie stares down at the dark red glowing envelope sitting neatly on top of an ecto-blaster she had been planning on tinkering with. Cheeky ghost bastards. 

Sitting at her desk with a sigh before opening it; utterly unsurprised it’s _the_ invite, or three of them technically (nearly identical to Sam’s minus the royal titles and with the addition of clothing requirements, namely her suit). She’s a little confused being referred to as ‘His Royal Highnesses brethren’, they were friendly and had a truce but ‘brethren’ was pushing it. ‘Ally’ would make more sense, or even ‘confidant’. 

Putting the papers down only to notice there’s _another_ red glowing envelope. Officially much more confused, she opens it with caution: 

_‘His High Knighthood The High Dread Knight FrightKnight hails The Red Huntress Valerie Gray to be granted Dread knighthood in the name of Danny Phantom, The High Ghost Prince, upon his enthronement as High Ghost King. To arise before and beside His Royal Highness and to exist above his deathly subjects. The knighting ceremony to be held within Phantom’s Keep one full day thereafter The High Coronation on the mortal year date of April 24th, 2020’_

Valerie leans back and groans a little. The knighting thing? Again? Sighing, it did make sense. Though she viewed herself as more of a comrade or coworker. ‘Knight’ certainly implied serving him. Or maybe it was more of a thing of respect? An honour being given?

Rubbing her eyes, Phantom had been far too nonchalant about this. 

Valerie jumps a little when there’s a knock on the doorframe. 

“Everything okay?”. 

Valerie readjusts in her chair and rubs her eyes again before nodding, “it’s fine, just my ‘invitation’ is four pages of royal jargon and apparently I’m getting knighted”. 

Damon chokes a little at that last bit, “‘ _knighted_ ’”.

She looks to him and nods, “I think it’s more because of me being an ally and helping protect the town, which is basically a section of ‘his kingdom’. I don’t think it’ll push any responsibilities on me long term anyway. An honour thing. Plus-”, glancing at the paper, “-it says ‘to be granted’ so I think I could turn it down if I wanted“.

Damon nods, feeling a bit relieved. Whether she did this or not at least she likely had a choice and it wouldn’t affect her future greatly. “Do you want to?”.

Valerie looks to him, “I don’t know. I’ll have to ask about it. If it’s just an honour thing or just Phantom acknowledging what I do, then I don’t see why not? It is kinda cool, getting officially considered an actual knight”. 

Damon chuckles and walks over to give her a one-armed hug. He might dislike the...ghost hunting, but he can still be a good supportive dad. “Well if you do, I want to be there okay?”.

Valerie blinks, a bit surprised but smiles and nods, “yeah, of course”. 

* * *

Jasmine had been reading in her dormitory when a glowing letter appeared like it was a bookmark. Jerking slightly before shaking her head and sitting up, “I know I’m uncontactable due to studying, but this is a little ridiculous, Danny”.

Opening it up only to sputter incredulously before blurting, “I go to university only for you to get yourself crowned! Danny!”, glaring at the letter slightly before turning her phone on for the first time in a month. Sighing and shaking her head at the mass of phone calls, if they had truly really needed to contact her they could have called the dorm. She’ll call Sam first, Sam always knows whatever plan is going on. 

Not even giving Sam the chance to say hello before speaking, “please hit Danny for me”.

Sam laughs, _“my smacking can not transcend realms sadly. Guessing you got your invite?”._

Jazz sighs, so Danny was in the Zone. Knowing his luck he wasn’t given much notice about this. What spurred it though? “Yes. What’s the plan? What’s going on at all actually?”.

_“Right, no contact. Okay, Danny’s getting crowned and had to leave a while ago. Whole town is invited to the coronation. Jack, Maddie, you, me, Tucker, and Valerie are all guests of honour and **have to go.** Me and Tucker are stuck going as royals. Valerie’s going as Red. And your parents have actually agreed to go. Amazing, I know. Oh and of course your parents do not know me, Tucker, and you are also guests of honour. I’ve already told my parents, ugh they were **happy**. Total mood killer. Pitched it as due to being close to hunters and Tucker’s idea of my green thumb impressing a ghost. No clue what Tucker’s told his parents but I’m pretty sure he’s going with the whole ‘I’m a reincarnated ghost pharaoh’ thing”._

Jazz nods, made sense and would keep suspicions off Danny. The whole town though? That was begging for trouble. 

_“Oh yeah, Red also gave a press conference, just google it, to the town. So **everyone** knows. It’s chaos. Danny would be slightly proud”. _

Jazz hums and walks in a small circle. Smart, prepare the town before everyone else gets invites. Nodding to herself, “alright, I understand now. I’d say you, all four of you, made the right choices here. I should have been called earlier but I understand. Unfortunately with you two having to go as royals, there’s no way the town won’t notice the strange treatment or apparel. It would be much better to _not_ shock everyone with that on the day of. You’ll have to play it by ear with my parents. As for me, I can insist on coming and pass off being more dressed up and dotted on as Phantom or ghosts being respectful towards family of honoured guests”, nodding to herself again.

_“So that just leaves Danny Fenton’s lack of attendance as an issue”_ , sighing, _“you’re probably right on us having to tell the town about our royalness beforehand. You know, no one’s going to believe us?”._

Jazz nods again and resumes pacing, “it’ll still lessen the shock. As for Danny, obviously he can’t simply duplicate himself-”.

_“Duh”._

“So- wait, will Danny not even be able to return to Amity until after the coronation?”.

_“Bingo. He wasn’t impressed. We told your parents and Valerie, that he went to a con with Tucker”._

Okay, that wasn’t the best cover-up, but for something on the fly it would work. Plus her parents were likely going to be too caught up in everything going on to actually ask the Foley’s about this trip. Danny likely still had his phone, so they could call him. If he was reachable anyway. “Have my parents been able to call Danny?”.

_“Yup, he says they are murdering his phone. What they’ve said to him? No clue”._

Jazz sighs, expected but still. “Alright, I’ll call my parents and get a feel for how they’re reacting and figure something out”.

_“Sounds like a plan. Hopefully you have some luck because the only good thing about this is that my parents know they have no say in what I wear now. Thank you Dora”_ , and hangs up with a slight laugh. 

Jazz shakes her head and takes a minute to think. She, as an adult, could arguably go regardless of what her parents thought but using that trump card wouldn’t be preferable. Best bet was to pitch it as a research opportunity. How often did she get to study the psychological traits and behaviours of ghosts _in their own Realm_? And what of ghosts who don’t leave the Zone? Not to mention that a royal event of this magnitude would likely never happen again in her lifetime and would be extremely culturally and socially important? That should be enough to wear them down. 

So that just leaves the issue of Danny and why he’s not going. If their parents didn’t want them going then that was easy. Leave Danny at home to watch the house/town. They’d need the Danny-bot for that. But if they want or even _insist_ he goes, that’s an issue. Danny’s ‘I am terrified of ghosts aaaaahhhh’ tactic had stopped working a while ago. No one believed it after so long with ghosts running around and Danny couldn’t keep his nose out of debates. Not to mention being spotted talking to ghosts and even helping animal ones. Thankfully there wasn’t proof but still. Absolutely everyone would think Danny would want to go. And with Sam and Tucker being ousted as ghost royalty, he’d obviously go with them. Heck! It’s likely everyone will think _he’s_ ghost royalty too. So that’s something else to work around. Humming again, well they could say Danny’s been knighted? By his friends of course. That would be believable enough and would get people to back off. But again, Danny not being at the coronation will be a problem. 

Pausing in her walking and going wide-eyed as she comes upon an idea. Actually blurting out, “Danny’s ‘ecto-contamination’!”. The excuse all of them had used time and time again. The one that her parents had actually started! That Danny was highly and irreversibly ecto-contaminated due to the shock from the portal. It could be spun that going to the Zone would actually be really dangerous for him. React to the heightened and unusual ectoplasm in him. Say it would make it worse or strengthen the unremovable ectoplasm. As for how they know? Sam and Tucker, as ghostly royals they would obviously have visited their ghost kingdoms in the Zone and, due to being worried over Danny, actually checked if it would be safe for him. Only to find out it wouldn’t be!

She grins and sends Sam a quick text:

_Gabber: I have a plan_

_Gabber: Unsafe for him to be in GZ due to unusual EC._

_Goth: smart_

_Gabber: If they ask how we know that though. The only thing we can blame it on is you two wanting to take him to your places, but finding it wouldn’t be safe._

_Goth: or_

_Goth: he feel into GZ once_

_Goth: reacted_

_Goth: FW actually **did** knock him in once_

_Gabber: Hmmm that is simpler._

_Goth: and true_

_Gabber: Alright, tell Geek_

_Goth: 👍🏻_

Jazz smiles, they’d tell Danny too but she knows that Danny knows they’re covering for him. Hopefully. Holding the phone to her ear to phone her parents. Here’s hoping this went well. 

She’s glad it’s Maddie who picks up. _“Jazz honey! We’ve been trying to reach you all week! I know you have tests but some pretty big things are happening. How have the tests been going anyway?”._

Jazz laughs a little and smiles, “sorry mom. You could have called the dorm remember? And they’ve been going great! So what’s going on?”. 

_“Good, that’s...good. I think I may have misplaced that number. Sorry”._

Jazz giggles a little, “that’s alright mom. You’re talking to me now, aren’t you?”.

_“True! Now this might be hard to believe but **apparently** Phantom is being made into the next ghost king and we have to attend the ghosts giving It some crown. Even the whole of Amity is being dragged along! I’m betting everyone will get one of these invites, you and Danny as well”,_ she sighs, _“we’ve tried telling Danny but he’s pretty busy with Tucker. He keeps getting cut off or distracted! Do you think you could tell him? You’re more concise than me”._

Jazz sighs and puts a hand on her face, of course Danny was just _avoiding the problem_. At least that leaves her free to say whatever she thinks is best instead of having to mould it to an already existing excuse. “I’ll let him know. And mom, you _know_ most of the town would actively want to go. Some might even be celebrating. Do you know who’s going? How you’re getting there? Are you going to be safe? And what about me and Danny? Do you _want_ us going to this?”.

_“Thanks. I know, it’s so frustrating everyone being so **friendly** towards all these ghosts. Especially **that one**. Who knows what’ll happen after this! It **says** nothing much will change, but I’d be a fool to believe that. Especially from a ghost”,_ sighing and grumbling, _“no we don’t know who’s going or how”,_ then peeking back up, _“we’ll be perfectly fine though. We’ve got plenty of smaller weapons if we need! As for you and Danny, we’d rather you two nowhere near this but we doubt there’ll be a choice. We have to be there and your our kids, it would probably be an insult or something if you two weren’t there”._

Jazz hums, “well you could say at least one Fenton needs to stay. Danny’s got less training from you guys so it would be safer for him to stay right? And mom, Phantom is _friendly_ , it’ll be fine”. 

She can practically feel her mom's frown, _“I don’t know Jazz. This is a great research opportunity though. It’ll probably be pretty simple of course. They’re not sophisticated or intelligent enough for anything complex”_ , sighing, _“Danny probably shouldn’t be left here alone. Who knows if those creatures will **actually** stay out of town. I’d rather him be with us. At least if you stayed home too it wouldn’t be all that worrying. But no way we could leave both of you”. _

Jazz frowns, figures. Glancing at the invite, “I doubt it’ll be simple. Though I am a bit curious about this. Who knows what a ghost coronation will be like? How will this affect their society? Will it encourage them to behave differently? Maybe more friendly? How similar are the other ghosts mannerisms there compared the ones in Amity?”. 

_“I know, there are tons of samples we’d love to take. But don’t go socialising, they’re still **ghosts**. I guess it would make sense for you to be interested”. _

Jazz laughs lightly, “I could probably write a paper on the event. It is sociologically important after all. Danny’s the only one that makes sense to stay home. But I get the worry, he isn’t a little kid anymore though. He can handle himself. And for a ghost to show in Amity during? That would definitely be insulting, it wouldn’t be worth it”.

_“They’re not logical creatures Jazz. We can’t trust them to act logically. It’s best you two come and stay with us”._

Jazz sits down and leans back in her chair. Looks like she will have to go the ‘Danny can’t go route’. She’ll see if she can lead her to that conclusion rather than outright say it. “And it’ll be fine for him? Being in such an ectoplasmicly rich environment? Ecto things do tend to react with him”. It takes a while for her to get a response. 

_“I... I don’t know. And... he won’t be back in time for us to check anything. Would Sam or Tucker know?”._

Jazz hums, “if anyone would know, besides Danny himself, it would be Sam”. 

_“I’ll do that. Please let me know if you actually do get an invite, Alright? Love you”._

“Love you too mom”. Hanging up with a sigh. Hopefully, Sam could convince her and not only agree to ‘leave Danny here’ but also be fooled by the Danny-bot; if they needed to use that anyway. 


	5. And This Is Bullshit, And That Is Bullshit, And You Are Bullshit. Why Must I Suffer?

Danny rolls over in bed and sighs. He kind of feels like he’s been doing this or that nonstop for the better part of a freaking month, and he still had a week left to go. One thing though, he definitely _felt_ royal thanks to all this being a _royal pain in the ass._ And the clothing, it was mostly the clothing. He had expected this three-week thing to literally be just preparations, not a long sequence of him actively having to do ceremonies and actually do king things. Sure, some made sense. Can’t do the live baking thing -Ancients he doesn’t even remember what that was called- around a massive hoard of humans; they’d get poisoned. But he literally had to pick herbs and crush them for some incense thingy. Something about him having to be the one who touched everything or something. At least the handmaids carried it for him though. Even had to forge a freaking sword! That was pretty cool though. Tuck would be jealous. So jealous. 

Sighing again and getting out of the oversized bed. Was sleeping in Pariah’s castle weird? Yes. Very weird. But apparently he had to stay here, which meant sleeping here. Though he was getting amused with all the ghosts grumbling and complaining about said need to sleep. Though he has also gotten the best and longest sleeps in a solid three years. Explaining what sleep was to a few ghosts was a bit weird though. Even if Amorpho not knowing he slept was hilarious. He might be able to look like humans but holy fuck was he out of touch with them. 

Going over to the closet and just picking things at random, let it be said, Danny motherfucking Phantom is not a fashionista. Sure he looked good in his jumpsuit but that was literally shapely; he knew he was physically pretty decent looking. Thank you years of intense physical activity and weird half-ghost physiology. He was only even bothering with the clothing closet due to sticking to his human form as much as possible. Would be bad to exhaust himself and, say, really fuck up by accidentally changing human mid-ceremony. So unless he _needed_ to be a ghost he was sticking to human. 

Shrugging on the long-sleeved silver chainmail shirt, at least it was surprisingly comfy. Plus how loose it was made it kinda fun to shake around. The loose fit probably worked with the baggy black pants anyway. Tugging on the black titanium boots as he somewhat hops somewhat floats out the bedroom door. Looking up from the boots only to get one of his now many capes thrown on his face. Grumbling, “todays a cape day huh?”.

Hearing a soft dainty voice, “everyday is one, Nestmate of mine”.

Danny grins and rips the cape off his face, “Dora! You’re finally here!”, looking around quickly, “let’s go wherever though, before your ladies-in-waiting attack me... again”. 

She giggles at him with a hand over her mouth and smile in her eyes, “cape first. You do have to at least attempt at being presentable”. 

Danny exaggeratedly looks down at himself, “this looks worlds more high class than my usual”, but throws the cape over his shoulders anyway; clasping it as they walk. Looking it over, it was one of fine white silk ones with tiny obsidian stones peppering the bottom and a puffy black velvet collar. Not one of the capes he’d already seen. Quirking an eyebrow at her, “did your senior dresser craft this or maybe you?”. 

She smiles at him warmly, “I did. You’re my brother and you’re being crowned, ‘tis only fitting”. 

Danny blushes and rubs his neck at that. But he’s figured out enough by now to not say thanks. That’s improper or whatever the fuck. “You know what would have been really fitting? Finding out I was being crowned a bit ahead of time. Fuckin’ eyeballs”.

Dora giggles and leads them into one of the smaller rooms filled with books, papers, inks, and a large desk. “Normally I’d say it would be better to at least attempt at begrudgingly tolerating and playing nice with the Observants, but you out rank them. I take it they drew out the councils gathering? and informing you of the decision reached?”.

Danny glares at the air, “I was told two weeks ago and I can hold a grudge like the best of ‘em. I’d say ‘they’d rue the day they even looked my way or crossed my metaphorical sword’ but that’s a little over dramatic first thing in the morning or whatever the fuck time it is”. The fact that to this day he would still throw oranges at GhostWriter was proof of his grudge-holding capabilities. 

She gestures for him to sit at the desk, while she calls on one of the court ladies to set up the quills. Danny chuckles, “let me guess. Got to write up all the general population invites now?”.

Dora blinks and goes wide-eyed, “oh have you already done the honour calls?”, continuing with a scowl when Danny nods, “with who?!? The drafting of calls was to be _my_ duty!”.

Ahhh good ol’ ghost territoriality. Danny chuckles, “ClockWork actually. They just up and decided that shit had to be sent out earlier. Probably some future problem avoidance thingy”. He’s glad Dora relaxes. If it was any other ghost she probably would have sicced a knight on them. No one, except the eyeball assholes, questions ClockWork. And as his Guardian, they had a right to do pretty much anything with him. 

Sighing as he takes the offered ink bottle and quill, with a black and white feather of course. It’s a good thing he’s so used to seeing black and white every day, otherwise he’d be very sick of the colour by now. Was still strange that _his_ colours were now the royal colours. 

“So is this functionally the same as the honour ones but less excessive and wildly egotistical”. 

She gives him an almost pitying look, “it is much the same, but yes. Write what you want and we’ll edit from there”. 

The end result, after a frankly absurd -especially after already doing this once- amount of time, looks decent but is still some over the top royal bullshit in Danny’s opinion. 

_‘His Royal Highness Danny Phantom, The High Ghost Prince, in alignment with The Ancient Lord Of Time ClockWork and The Ancient Queen Of Mythos Pandora, calls for the eerie attendance of ______, as a subject of His Royal Highness grand(for Amity Humans)/wider(for general ghosts) court, at the High Coronation of Danny Phantom, The High Ghost Prince, to take the High Throne of The High Ghost King before Pariah’s Keep at the High Mights Citadel on the mortal year date of April 23rd, 2020(for humans)/the Realms time-passing date of Apbyhos after the set of the new moon(for ghosts)’_

The second paper reading:

_‘Under the fearsomeness of His Royal Highness Danny Phantom, The High Ghost Prince, the called upon is to act in accordance with a complete cease fire and in royal etiquette during the entire duration of the High Coronation and High Enthronement of Danny Phantom as The High Ghost King. As well as for the duration of the subsequent Royal Truce, lasting for one week prior and subsequent to the High Coronation._

_Any weaponry will be allowed but not brandished for any reason other than to partake in Weaponry Dances or official duels. Apparel requirements and limitations are as follows and need to be met upon arrival. Overcoat, surcoat, dress-coat, or dress of around knee length. A minimum of two pieces of finery, made of either titanium, silver or gold. Black-footed or soled footwear. All above-mentioned apparel is to be predominantly in either the royal colours, black and/or white, or the Ghost Realms colours, green and/or purple._

_Any action of homage is not required but encouraged. Any anointments are to be done by only those granted honour guests or dignitaries. Such acts will stand as alignment with Danny Phantom, The High Ghost Prince and The Enthroning High Ghost King. Bestowment of one or more gifts is highly encouraged’._

Danny leans back with a sigh, dropping the quill, “finally”. Earning a giggle from Dora, rolling up the parchment to be replicated en masse immediately. 

“Be glad it was decided that sending bellmen to your haunt unaware of the danger of going there wasn’t a good idea”. 

Danny wheezes, “that would be awful but also an amazing level of chaos. They would so get shot”. He almost wishes they had, just to see the aftermath of that. But them being briefed on his town having hunters was probably for the best. 

Jumping slightly at hearing his phone go off, Dora tilting her head curiously as she always does, while he digs out his phone. 

_Shade: my mom is going to murder me with embarrassment_

_PDAxpda: you get embarrassed_

_Shade: silence peasant_

_PDAxpda: excuse_

_PDAxpda: I’m straight **royal** _

_Robin: *noble_

Danny shakes his head. Dora points at the phone, “he is royal though?”. Making Danny laugh.

_Thealiveone: superly duperly royally a total fucking peasant_

_PDAxpda: he lines!_

_PDAxpda: fuck_

_Thealiveone: pfffftt_

_PDAxpda: *he **lives**!_

_Thealiveone: my hand does not_

_Shade: poor baby_

_Shade: they are_

_Shade: they are asking me how to look_

_Shade: I’m have a crisis_

_Thealiveone: and here I thought I had a monopoly on those_

_Robin: okay even I say wtf to that_

_Thealiveone: wait_

_Thealiveone: are you dressing your parents_

_Thealiveone: **GOTH**_

_Thealiveone: because I will die_

_Thealiveone: repeatedly_

_Thealiveone: and graphically_

_Thealiveone: with dramatic flare to rival Pariahs floating face cloud stunt_

Dora laughs and pushes his shoulder, “you really would!”, composing herself and grinning at Danny, “though yes, seeing lady Samantha’s makers in black would be quite amusing”. Both of them instantly laughing. 

_Thealiveone: friend approves_

Danny puts the phone on the table and pushes it in front of Dora while making sure the caps lock is on, “go ahead, just remember there’s someone who doesn’t know what I am”. Dora beams and pokes at the keyboard.

_Thealiveone: IT WOULD BE MOST ENJOYABLE_

_Thealiveone: PAMELA’S HAIR IS IN NEED OF MUCH WORK_

_Shade: oh zone_

_Shade: I mean you are not wrong_

_Shade: a squirrel could live in there_

_Thealiveone: SHOULD ONE BE PROVIDED?_

_Thealiveone: I KNOW OF ONE WITH IMPRESSIVE FANGS IN THE WHISPERED FOREST_

_Robin: Danny_

_Robin: the fuck is up with your extended friend group_

_Shade: I’d say please do but_

_Shade: that just might cause issues_

_PDAxpda: ‘might’_

_PDAxpda: **laugh**_

Danny chuckles and motions for his phone back, Dora giggling all the while. 

_Thealiveone: seriously though_

_Thealiveone: what the fuck is up with your folks_

_Shade: making me question my sanity that’s whaT_

Danny and Dora jerk slightly, with Danny awkwardly hiding his phone, as ColdStep, FrostBite’s grand knight, comes in and quirks an eyebrow at him. Danny throws up his hands after a beat of judgmental staring, “does he just have a sensor for my phone or something!”.

ColdStep responding with, “it has become necessary, Great One”, while a few other FarFrozen come in. With ShardHeart snatching up his phone, winking at him and asking Dora, “is the Great One done with the calls?”.

Dora nods and laughs slightly at Daniel’s overacted show of exhaustion as IcePaw practically pushes him out of the room. He’d make for a good king. Would never be too serious... or mean. It also very clearly wasn’t going to go to his head, if anything he would get annoyed by being treated different. 

She shakes her head with a smile as she shoos the bat bellmen to deliver the coronation calls around the Realms and the more human-looking ones to brother dearests mortals. 

Danny sighs but straightens himself out. The phone sensor comment was supposed to be a joke. Whatever. Sighing again but dramatically when ShardHeart hands his phone over to FrostBite. Whining a little, because damnit! Being royal be damned. “I’m seventeen! That’s part of my physical body!”, when everyone looks at him weird he adds, “not literally, I’m being dramatic”. With ghosts what was and wasn’t attached to them was seriously debatable. Most of the FarFrozen and a few of the court ladies and maids, laugh. 

FrostBite shakes his head and pats Danny’s head, “I think I would have noticed if that was part of you”.

Danny blinks and makes a face, “y’ know, I forget you saw me practically naked”. Making FrostBite laugh. 

“You had other things on your mind”, walking off towards the High Mights Citadel. The Great One moving to catch up quickly. “Regardless, you _do_ have things to do”. 

Danny sighs, “Oh I’m well aware. I’m going to take breaks where I can”. 

FrostBite shakes his head as they walking into the kitchen, “you are lucky High Ghost King is not a highly demanding position”, then grabbing the royal recipe book for the masses, that had been created specifically for Phantom’s reign as High King. up off one of the shelves. Opening it up for the Great One to look through. He’s well aware the Great One isn’t too familiar with Ghost Realm foods, at least he’s had some before. Even if it was just what the FarFrozen, the Draconics, the Botony, the Mythos, and the Ranatheo kingdoms had to offer. Tilting his head, okay that was much more than most child ghosts actually. Watching the Great One's face, at least he seemed unbothered by the options. 

Danny smirks and chuckles a little over flipping to the human section, he was genuinely starting to wonder if they had remembered the whole ‘human food needed’ thing. Even if humans could eat some ecto-food. Looking up to FrostBite as he talks, “now of course food preparations won’t begin so soon, however I have seen how you are a banquets”, FrostBite slightly raises one eyebrow rather mockingly.

Danny rolls his eyes and waves him off, he knows _exactly_ what FrostBite’s talking about. He had rather caused a food fight the last time FrostBite threw on of his big dinners. “Have I ever been known for manners? And Frosty, most ghosts have had their faces beaten in by me. I get that this shits, like, _official_ royal business but still”.

FrostBite shakes his head with a chuckle, “still Great One, a certain etiquette is required. And not just from you”. 

Danny sighs but laughs a little, “still can’t believe you guys are sending freaking etiquette scholars to Amity”, tilting his head, “shit, should probably let the gang know that”, pointing to FrostBite, “and this is why phones are important”. 

FrostBite sighs but hands back the device, which still looks comically tiny in his paw. He waits patiently but makes it very clear with his slightly aggressive facial expression that the Great One is to be quick.

Danny hops into the old weirdo trio chat: 

_Literallydead: so a heads up might be useful_

_Literallydead: y’all gonna get bunch o etiquette scholars_

_Sociallydead: **scholars**_

_Sociallydead: someone’s been around royal asses too long_

_Literallydead: 🖕🏻_

_Internallydead: I’m just impressed he spelled everything right_

_Literallydead: 🖕🏻🖕🏻_

_Internallydead: Wait_

_Internallydead: for us or **everyone** _

_Literallydead: **EVERYONE**_

_Sociallydead: well fuck_

_Internallydead: goddamnit spooky_

Danny rolls his eyes and stuffs his phone into a pants pocket. “See, I can be quick”. Danny’s phone vibrating loudly makes both of them snicker at Danny’s expense. Though Danny wisely ignores his phone. “So what do we have to do?”.

FrostBite motions for Danny to follow. Eventually leading them into the open plan dinning room. No ceiling of any kind and some strange floating walls but it is ridiculously huge -he can’t even see the end of the floor and tables for fucks sake!- and is unsurprising decorated with fine black and white fabrics. “Does the whole fucking Realm have to eat together? Fucking Ancients”.

FrostBite laughs and nods, “indeed we all do! Now to business”, gesturing over to the largest chair that honestly looked like a throne in Danny’s opinion, “this is where you’ll be sitting, though I don’t think I truly needed to tell you that”, making both of them chuckle, “now some things that you need to remember more so you don’t annoy or inconvenience anyone-”.

Danny has to butt in at that, “but that’s, like, half of the foundation of my personality”, sending FrostBite a cocky grin. 

FrostBite grins toothily back, “now I won’t be saying you can’t lob snowballs at people while they’re unable to do anything about it”, returning to a more serious expression, “but there are some rules everyone has to follow involving you”, holding a finger up in the air, “for one, you’ll be given your food first, which again, is selected for you”.

Danny groans slightly, “yeah the ‘royal meal’ full of things I’ve never eaten in my entire life or death”. 

“I have! Grench is delicious!”, FrostBite clears his throat when Danny just glares at him, “moving on. You’ll be given your food after you sit and no one is allowed to sit down until you do. If you stand up, everyone stands up. If you sit down, everyone sits down”.

Danny snorts and waves off FrostBite’s slightly unimpressed head shake, “sorry just imagining everyone getting up and down like a really weird Simon says”, laughing a little, “I swear to not fuck with everyone”.

“I will hold you to that. Now as for seating, most will sit within their own kingdoms or wherever they please”, pointing to the one table that had a black table cloth with purple instead of green trim, “your humans will sit there. Seating them with other ghosts seemed... ill-advised”. Danny snorts at that. FrostBite gestures back to the table with Danny’s throne-like chair. Which was the only one with a tablecloth that had three white stripes on it and no coloured trim, “all honour guests will sit with you at the crest table. Again, the humans will sit together. Now traditionally your parents would sit to your left, however we can get away with not doing that seeing as they’re not ghosts”. 

“Yeah, that’s for the best. They’re already pissy enough over being ‘honour guests’”.

FrostBite nods with a slight frown. It truly saddened him how the Great One’s makers treated him. It was far more sad how little he trusted them, however earned that mistrust was. “As it stands I decided the best choice would be to seat them to the right, along with your sister. Lord ClockWork will be next to you on the right as well”.

Danny chuckles a bit, “so they’ll be right next to Clocky?”, tilting his head, “I’m not sure if that will make them less or more likely to cause problems”.

FrostBite laughs, “oh I’m sure they won’t let anyone get up to mischief. I imagine them being rather strict with you”. FrostBite did not know much about The Time Master beyond what is told in legends. That they operated unknown to most and with precision. That they knew things only they could know and saw things none could imagine. Any decision they made was absolute and final. But the most important thing, they existed by their own rules; not those of others or even the universe itself. 

Danny quirks an eyebrow and snickers, “Clocky has pulled the old swap shampoo for hair dye prank on me more than once”, looking to the ground, “though me always checking my shampoo before I use it now, _did_ result in me noticing when Vlad swapped it out for poisoned stuff. So I can’t complain really. Though I don’t think them occasionally filling my thermos with soup actually has any kind of purpose”. 

FrostBite is definitely a bit confused by that. The Great One was clearly saying The Time Master was a prankster. Which would explain their fondness for each other. “Well if I have to tell them to behave themselves, I will take great pleasure in that. Now to continue-”, FrostBite walks with him around the crest table purely in the hopes he’ll remember better, “so the order on your right will be, ClockWork, Madeline, Jack, Jasmine, Dorathea, Plasmius, and Nocturne. On your left will be, Danielle, Pandora, me, Valerie, Samantha, Tucker, and Wulf. And at the end, directly across from you, will be the FrightKnight”. FrostBite finishes with a huff and sharp smile.

Danny is glaring slightly, “ _Vlad? Seriously?_ Does he _have_ to sit here? I mean, thanks for sticking him in between two ghosts that hate his guts. But _really_?”. 

FrostBite entirely understands the Great One's displeasure here. There wasn’t a soul who didn’t know of the feud and bad blood between those two. It also wasn’t a secret that Vlad wanted the High Crown and High Throne. “Unfortunately not only does he frequently claim you’re _his_ granted child, however untrue that is. He is also legally your godfather, and thus your kin to a degree”.

Danny groans dramatically, putting his whole body into the effort and bangs his head on table, “fucking half-ghost bastard asshole craze fruity nutcase. Fucking Ancients. Fuck him so much. Stupid vampire lookin’ ass”, then sighing into the table before righting himself, “he better end up with at least one plate of food dumped on his head”. 

FrostBite smiles toothily, “I think Dorathea will take pleasure in that, and he is right across from Tucker”. Earning a wide and definitely mischievous grin. 

Danny blinks and thinks back over the seating. Tuck and Wulf spoke Esperanto best. Jazz and Dora, his sisters, could do with some bonding. ClockWork might appeal to his mom’s intellect; while his dad being between his mom and sister would keep him a bit calmer. Val could probably find some common ground with FrostBite. Both him and The FrightKnight would be able to see everyone easiest. And on top of that, Pandora, aka ghost mom/mystical ma, across from his mom mom. FrostBite, aka ghost dad/frosty pa, across from his dad dad. Dora was across from Sam, those two were thick as thieves somewhat literally. Nocturne’s calming presence would chill out Wulf some. And Jazz could handle Val if she got pissed off. Looking to FrostBite and smirking, “smart”, smiling wide when FrostBite smiles and wags his tail happily; obviously knowing _exactly_ what Danny’s talking about. 

FrostBite is well aware many underestimate the Great One's intellect, even he did. “I thought so myself. Now there are other things”, continuing over the Great One's sigh, “though you get food first, make sure to wait for everyone else. You’ll know all the foods been handed out by a bell. And once you’re done eating, everyone is regardless of if food’s still on their plate. So do try to pace yourself some”, chuckling, “though I doubt any could out pace Tucker”. Earning a laugh. 

“You’ll also have to keep your ankles crossed the entirety of the banquet”, continuing when the Great One squints at him, “it’s seen as a sign and promise of peace. That you, as technically the most powerful one in the room, won’t hurt anyone”. Sticking up a finger, “I’d recommend having your left over your right. Since you usually attack with your right”.

Danny stares at him, “you know how annoying and uncomfortable that’s gonna be? Also-”, pausing for dramatics, “-you’ll totally have to remind me”. 

FrostBite laughs and speaks with a smirk, “a king must have perseverance and endurance, mustn't he?”. 

Danny grumbles sarcastically, “I hate this”. 

FrostBite pats him on the shoulder, though careful to not scrunch up the cape; if he were one of the living, he’d have to worry about leaving fur on it as-well. “Just wait, at the coronation you’ll have to keep your knees and feet one inch apart! And both you and ClockWork are to hold their staff until it’s time for them to crown you”. 

“That sounds oddly like a father handing his daughter off in a wedding. Y’ know, with how the father holds the bride's hand before it’s time to hand her off to the groom?”. 

FrostBite tilts his head some before laughing. The Great One had quite a point there. “Well in a sense this is you being wed to the Realm”, sticking a finger up, “you do get a ring out of this after all”.

Danny blinks before wheezing and flopping to sit on the ground to laugh; with FrostBite smiling down at him all the while. Wiping his eyes and floating to stand up after a bit, “okay okay. I’m good. Is there any other dinner related stuff you’ve gotta tell me?”.

FrostBite chuckles and shakes his head, “no, the more finicky etiquette is _supposed_ to be Pandora’s duty. How are you coming along on the banquet speech though?”.

Danny chuckles a little awkwardly, “uhhh. I’m a more fly by the cuff kinda guy? Also hadn’t clued in it was supposed to be to the _entire realm_ ”. FrostBite does not look impressed. Rubbing his neck, “I’ll write _something_ okay?”. FrostBite sighs but Danny gets saved from an ear full by the timely appearance of ClockWork.

Danny beaming, floating off the ground and zipping over to grab at their cloak, “done scaring the harpies into _not_ bringing sharp rocks to ‘see what colour mortals bleed’?”. 

ClockWork nods with a slight smile, “and Lemixianala of the yellow bellies has had her first daughter, so some banquet seating arrangements need to be changed”, glancing with a smirk at FrostBite, “I _did_ tell SnowPelt, they did not heed me of course”. Danny snickers. 

FrostBite dips his head slightly, “my apologies then. Though I somehow think you are unbothered by that”. 

“You may find there is little that truly bothers me”.

Danny points to them, “eyeballs being one of the few things”, chuckling, “you annoy them waaaaaay more though”. Which ClockWork grins like a devil over. FrostBite finds that downright unnerving. ClockWork was arguably insanely dangerous, as were the Observants.

ClockWork ruffles Danny’s hair quickly before looking to FrostBite again, “it’s _time_ I borrow Daniel for a _second_. Along with Pandora of course”.

“You, of all ghosts, hardly need to ask, but very well”, giving Danny a hard look, “do work on that banquet speech, Great One. Not all things are best done or said on a whim”. 

Danny rubs his neck awkwardly before following after ClockWork, though groaning after a second realising that ClockWork wants to do _rehearsals_. “Please tell me it’s not more sword dances?”.

“It is not. It is more work for me that I simply need your presence in the form of physical contact for”.

Danny blinks up at him as they enter a room that’s walls are all sorts of weirdly shaped and bumpy, “I have found a limitation of you”.

ClockWork actually laughs and comes to float in the middle of the room, patting for Danny to sit on their lap. Which Danny does happily, gladly switching to a ghost tail to wrap around ClockWork’s; doing that in human form had gotten so much easier, never came naturally though. Danny wiping out his phone while ClockWork did whatever it was they were doing. They’d tell him when it was best. 

_Ghost: you’re across from Vampireass at banquet_

_Ghost: yes there’s a banquet shut up_

_Ghost: he is not to leave the table without at least two pieces of the most sticky, smelly food possible in his hair_

_Ghost: this is your mission_

_Ghost: do you accept_

_Geek: gladly_

_Geek: your highness royal bastard_

_Ghost: **wheeze**_

Leaning back, humming and Core purring slightly over ClockWork running their hands through his hair. Letting himself enjoy it a little before returning to the conversation. 

_Thealiveone: also_

_Thealiveone: parently gettin married now_

_Robin: wh._

_Thealiveone: fuck worng chat_

_Thealiveone FUCK_

ClockWork chuckles and Danny throws a glare over his shoulder, “timely bastard”, chuckling a little, “but fine that was kinda funny”. 

_PDAxpda: XD_

_PDAxpda: also what_

_Thealiveone: not literally_

_Thealiveone: all kinds of nit literally_

_Thealiveone: anceints fuck me_

ClockWork flicks him on the ear for that. Danny just grumbles in slight annoyance. 

_PDAxpda: uuuuuuuhhhhhhh_

_Thealiveone: I will fucking insole you_

_Thealiveone: IMPALE_

_Robin: half the time I open this chat I have no fcking clue whats going on_

_Thealiveone: DEATH_

_Thealiveone: NO MERCY_

_Thealiveone: fuck_

_Robin: speaking of death_

_Robin: you two showing to dead crown shit_

_PDAxpda: fuckin duh_

_Thealiveone: uuuuuuhhhhhh_

_Thealiveone: fuck if I know_

_Robin: it’s been a **week**_

_PDAxpda: no you dumbass_

_PDAxpda: zone fuck_

_PDAxpda: your ec_

_PDAxpda: no can do_

_Thealiveone: ahhhh_

_Thealiveone: right that_

Danny looks up from his phone and makes a point to say, “I have no idea what Tuck’s talking about”. More than a little glad ClockWork doesn’t add their two cents and recognises Danny’s talking to himself. With Danny then very purposefully making sure to go to his direct texts. Cheeky bastard. 

_Ghost: what the fuck did I miss_

_Ghost: what’s my ‘EC’ have to do with shit_

_Geek: I can’t believe you’re getting married_

_Ghost: fuuuuuuuuuuck_

_Geek: and I’m not even the best man_

_Ghost: tell meeeeeeeee_

_Geek: you pick out a nice ring?_

_Ghost: >=|_

_Ghost: wait_

_Ghost: fuck_

_Ghost: actually yes_

_Ghost: it’s very green_

_Geek: 🤦🏿‍♂️_

_Geek: least there’s no veil_

_Ghost: do not jinx me you fuck_

_Ghost: I already have to practically hold clocky’s hand till they pass me off to the crown_

_Geek: o._

_Geek: hahahahahaha_

_Geek: ohmyzone_

_Geek: HAHA_

_Ghost: 🖕🏻_

Danny doesn’t even look up at the hand, that isn’t ClockWork’s gray gloved hand, grabbing towards his phone, “touch it and I will cut you. I am at _war_ ”. 

_Ghost: answer me you lowly baka_

_Ghost: eat an entire dick_

_Ghost: fickin seconds from have a convo wit your mutts_

_Geek: oh anceints no_

_Geek: that’s already so many issues we haven’t even told the town yet_

_Ghost: wh._

_Ghost: fuck you_

_Ghost: speaketh_

_Geek: geez fine dude_

_Geek: ight. So your ec. ‘Tis your get outta gz free card. gz + ec = BAD. So no can go._

_Geek: and we’re telling the town about royal asses_

_Ghost: ah fuck_

_Ghost: sorry bout that_

_Geek: eh_

_Geek: no one will believe_

_Geek: but when they do_

_Geek: 😈_

_Ghost: still_

_Geek: dude_

_Geek: it’s fine_

_Geek: also telling everyone you’re knight_

_Ghost: fuck_

_Ghost: I guess_

_Ghost: 🤷🏻‍♂️_

Switching back into the quartet chat as that pings for probably the hundredth time, only vaguely noticing ClockWork pushing him of their lap to let him float around in a little circle.

ClockWork floating over to Pandora and promising that the weird ‘war’ Daniel’s doing is actually important and that the sirens will just have to wait a little bit. While Danny continues reading, scrolling, and typing furiously. 

_Robin: WHAT_

_Robin: THE_

_Robin: FUCK_

_Robin: IS_

_Robin: HAPOENING_

_Robin: THE_

_Robin: FUCK_

_Robin: IS_

_Robin: EC_

_Robin: WHAT_

_Robin: FUCK YOU BOTH_

_Robin: OHMYFUCKINGZONE_

_Robin: ASSHOLES_

_Thealiveone: uuuuhhhh_

_Thealiveone: we return in peace?_

_Robin: fuck YOU_

_Thealiveone: 🥺_

_PDAxpda: me and the dumbass had a **private** talk _

_PDAxpda: cause he’s a dumbass who would die without his friends_

_Thealiveone: and with them if we’re bein how st here_

_PDAxpda: I mean_

_PDAxpda: you took that electrocution like a champ_

_Thealiveone: fuck yeah I did_

_Thealiveone: fuckin twice_

_Thealiveone: but uh_

_Thealiveone: V bout to murder us_

_Robin: 🔪🔪🔪_

_PDAxpda: **awkward chuckle**_

_PDAxpda: better ask sam_

_Robin: 🖕🏿_

_Robin: punk ass bitch_

_Thealiveone: **wheeze** _

_Robin: punk ass idiot_

_Thealiveone: ☹️_

Danny then jerking and nearly shrieking from ClockWork suddenly being directly in his face. “Uh, hi? You finish your thing?”. 

“Yes, a while ago. I dare say the sirens might be getting a bit annoyed by this point”.

“Sirens?”.

Pandora grins wide and bellows, “for your vocal lessons of course!”. Oh Ancients, he was going to fully fucking die. 

Sitting and pointedly not rubbing at his throat while also pointedly ignoring the sirens clinging to his arms and toying with his hair, while he works on writing the freaking _song_ he has to sing. ClockWork apparently having to too made it slightly better and the whole ‘they needed to be touching his ecto-field to do it properly’ explained the sorta cuddle session earlier. 

Swallowing, he was -and the sirens and Pandora were, if he’s honest- a bit stunned by just how _deep_ his vocal range was. Sure, he knew Dan’s deep baritone was in his future, but he hadn’t expected to already be able to hit that deep near base tone. At least his voice didn’t always sound like that...yet. And it was surprising he could still hit the high tenors of his younger years. Even if everyone had agreed the deeper tones would be better for him to stick too. Even he agreed with that, made him sound less like a kid. 

But now the sirens won’t leave him alone, not that he’s really asked them to, since he apparently can sing pretty decently; and his wide range, he’s pretty sure it’s mostly that that they liked so much. Wide vocal ranges were highly valued by sirens after all. Personally, he was still pretty awed by them, seeing the whole opera choir thing they were practicing. He still doesn’t have the slightest clue what they were singing but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t care. 

Any way, back to song writing. He seriously wishes Sam was here, she’s the poet, not him! He had scrapped a few things already because it sounded too much like songs he’s heard before. The starting that he’s got now seems pretty okay though:

_‘Eyes set to see, the future before me_

_My time is here to come, so I’ll be_

_Forever yours_

_For all shall remember, mirthful spoken and battle stained_

_I shall give strength to those who stay here to remain’_

He’s edited it a few times based purely on how the sirens would either hum approvingly or scowl at the paper. At least he wasn’t totally being left to drown in open sea water. His attempts at trying to figure out the next line getting cut off by his phone ringing almost obnoxiously. Arguably he should ignore it, but if it keeps ringing the sirens will snatch it and violently throw it across the room. 

Looking at the caller id and seeing that it’s his mom, making him groan. Regardless he answers it and puts the phone to his ear, which is more than a little awkward with two sirens clinging to that arm. 

“Hey mo-”. 

_“Daniel James Fenton, what’s this I hear about you not only going into the Zone, even if it was your father’s fault, but also getting sick and not even telling us?”._

Danny blinks, what the fuck? What in the name of all the Ancients did his friends tell them?!? “Uhhhhhhh”. Please for the love of everything let her elaborate. 

“ _Well_?”.

Alright. Fuck. That’s a no on elaborating. Okay, okay. Fuck. He’s been _here_ thousands of times, when had he ever gotten sick right after? _Never_ , fucking never. That has never happened. The last time he got actually sick was that cold him and Tuck shared back when his body was still stabilising. He couldn’t even _get sick_ anymore. The fuck’s he going to say? Wait, she said it was his dad’s fault. When had him being here ever been his dad’s fault? Alright stupid question, seeing as the answer was: _a lot._ Okay well here’s hoping his friends told them about the first time that happened. Swallowing, “uh, you guys were kind of... arguing? at the time?”, oh shit yeah, that’s right. Adding quickly, “I misheard somethings and thought you were getting a divorce”. For the love of everything let this be right. 

He sighs in relief when his mom’s tone softens. _“Oh sweetie, I didn’t know that”,_ laughing a little, _“it was the anniversary of my sisters' divorce, so I guess that does make sense you might have misheard something”,_ laughing again, _“Your father did too after all”._

Danny nods to himself, “yeah. So I was kinda more freaked and worried about that”.

_“Well that will never happen”._ Then sounding more serious and unimpressed again, _“but even still, you should have told us what happened. What if you hadn’t gotten better? Your ecto-contamination is unheard of before. **Anything** that affects that **needs** to be paid attention to Danny”. _

Danny blinks, what? So what? He got sick, which he didn’t, that day because of his ecto-contamination, which he doesn’t actually have technically? Why the heck would his friends spin this story? Danny mentally pauses before facepalming, which the sirens on his other arm glare at him over. He’s a dumbass, Tuck _told him_ they were using his ec as an excuse out of him going, this just must be the end result of that. Removing his hand from his face, “sorry, fourteen and distracted isn’t the greatest state for thinking smart. I would have said something for sure if it didn’t go away”. He _did_ get thrown in jail because of that after all. But he also thought smart enough to break out of said jail. 

_“I don’t know Danny. You’re just so secretive and it worries us. You promise you’ll tell us if something affects you seriously again? And yes, getting sick **is serious** even if it’s just shaking and light headedness”. _

Danny swallows, that’s not a promise he can make. Promises mean something to him after the whole Dan thing; and he knows she knows that, that’s why she’s asking for a promise. But then again, if he _did_ get sick now that would be extremely worrying. Seeing as how that _shouldn’t be possible_. And at the end of the day, he would tell them _everything_ over letting himself fully die or them seriously harm him. “If it’s serious, I’ll tell you”, she doesn’t need to know his idea of serious is a lot more extreme than hers. 

_“Promise?”._

Danny sighs, he’s going to give his friends an earful for this. “Yeah I... I promise okay?”. 

_“Thank you. I know you don’t like promising things, but that’s the only thing we know you’ll never lie about”._ Danny can’t help cringing over that while she continues. _“But with this, with you reacting to the Zone like that, there’s no way you can be going. So **please** stay safe and call us if **anything** happens while we’re gone?”. _

“If it’s worse than an ecto-weine I will”. He’s glad she laughs at that. 

She sighs, _“good. And I guess it’s better you didn’t tell us. We might have decided the Zone wasn’t safe to go into at all and never actually looked into that. Jazz Is going too, though she probably told you that. Do you think you could get your friends not to too?”._

Danny sighs, of course they wanted as few people going as possible. “Valerie won’t be”, that wasn’t technically a lie, _Valerie Gray_ wasn’t going, the Red Huntress was. “Sam and Tuck definitely are”. 

She sighs, _“we thought as much, still worth a try. Glad at least one of you kids has some common sense”._

Danny huffs, “I’m seventeen, I’m not a kid mom”, Hell! he was old enough to be a freaking king apparently. Even if his age had nothing to do with it, and there wasn’t any other choices. 

She laughs, _“I know sweetie. I’ll let you go now, I know how busy you’ve been with Tucker”._ Danny decidedly only says, “bye”, before she hangs up. 

Pandora’s booming voice nearly makes him jump out of his skin, “that sounded important”. 

Danny turns to her and nods, “yeah, needed a reason why Danny _Fenton_ wasn’t going”, then glancing back to his phone, “what’s happening now? because there are some friends I need to rip a new one into”. The sirens giggle while Pandora smiles at him a bit sweetly. 

Pandora walks over and punches him in the shoulder lightly, “you can keep working on that, though I doubt you will. The sirens have sure taken a shining to you after all!”, laughing and leaning her head closer to his, “and you are still a child”, then leaving with a laugh. 

Danny shouting after her, “that’s different!”. Besides, he’d rather like growing up in both ways. He could do without the child ghost desire to be a bit clingy and grabby, not to mention the unwavering trust in ClockWork; though that probably won’t ever actually change. The guy’s all knowing, it’s reasonable. At least when he’s no longer a child ghost he’ll be able to question their motives though. ClockWork was ultimately neutral after all. And a prankster. 

Looking to his phone:

_Literallydead: the **FUCK** did you huys do???_

_Sociallydead: ?_

_Literallydead: I got a call from my **mom** what be fuck do you think I’m refering to_

_Sociallydead: don’t look a me dude I didn’t say shit_

_Literallydead: >=|_

_Literallydead: internally better get her butt here_

_Literallydead: why does no one tell me shit before I need to know_

_Literallydead: eyeballs good go fuck themselves_

_Literallydead: 🖕🏻_

_Sociallydead: still pissy with them I see_

_Literallydead: 🥾👁🔪🧿_

_Internallydead: 🧿 is honestly more accurate_

_Internallydead: and chill. Had to tell them something_

_Literallydead: but you couldn’t have given me a heads up so I’d at least know what time she’s talking about_

_Literallydead: I had to take a wild guess and you know how that shit usually works for us_

_Sociallydead: you mean good? That’s when you have your best ideas!_

_Internallydead: I litterally **just** told them_

_Internallydead: chill it spooky_

_Literallydead: my wild guess literally unpessed Pariah on the town_

_Literallydead: my wild guess half offed me_

_Literallydead: and fuckin **still** _

_Internallydead: he does have a point there_

_Internallydead: so any preference on how we tell the town about royal asses_

_Literallydead: oh I don’t fucking think so_

_Literallydead: you guys owe me an **extra large** banana bubblegum shake _

_Sociallydead: you are literally the only reason the nasty burger sells that_

_Literallydead: 🖕🏻_

_Internallydead: fine. **ideas** _

_Literallydead: chaos. Just make cabos. Have serious time later_

_Internallydead: why am i not surprised chaos is your go to_

_Literallydead: it works_

_Literallydead: shoke and confuse so much that they have no choice but to accept with a shrug or mentally implod_

_Literallydead: and maybe no one will believe you so I won’t get any angry calls from fw over things that I absultly shiuld have told then_

_Sociallydead: salty much_

_Literallydead: eat a dick_

_Literallydead: 🗡_

_Internallydead: everyone’s already mass panicking so why the fuck nit I giess_

_Literallydead: 😈👏🏻_

_Literallydead: but for the love of everything_

_Literallydead: be fucking vague_

_Sociallydead: duh_


	6. What Made Any Of You Think Anything Was Going To Qualify As Normal?

Meanwhile, in the rest of the Zone, everyone is losing their FUCKING minds. Sure everyone was well aware something was going on, aware there was a new High Ghost King being crowned soon. What pretty much every ghost, outside of Danny’s friendly circle and their respective kingdoms, didn’t know was _who_ was getting crowned. 

So most had creating gifts that were either useful, dramatic, or something more unique to them. Crafting their outfits which colours that could easily be later changed to whatever the royal colours were now. And celebrating in the belief that none could be worse than Pariah, and able to sense that their Realm did need a High Sovereign again. As such very few could be bothered with pestering each other, including pestering Phantom. The Box Ghost and Skulker had been some of few that actually had still be pestering Amity. Skulker gave up pretty quickly when Phantom was nowhere to be found. Assuming he must have been preparing as well. 

So when the call had gone out, the invites all delivered, everyone lost their shit. _Phantom_ was to be the new High Sovereign. _PHANTOM_. Who didn’t even have a lair in the Ghost Realm. Who wasn’t even entirely dead. Who was close to mortals. Who was a _child_. But at the same time, it was also Phantom who defeated Pariah. Who was exceptionally stronger than nearly everyone else. Who was already a royal in many kingdoms. Who was skilled in combat and actually socialised more than most ghosts. Who dealt with hunters consistently and effectively. And ultimately, he was a protector regardless of whether it was a ghost or human who needed the protection. Arguably this was good. The best kind of outcome really. He was good and kind and just. While also mischievous and combative and creative. 

So those who only knew of him in passing or through word of mouth or even didn’t really care about him, simply shrugged and changed their clothes to blacks and whites. While wondering what it would be like with humans being in attendance. While those fond of him had rejoiced, those who saw him as a helping hand and protector. And those who didn’t particularly care for him or deemed him an opponent, where either angry -Walker’s furious shout could be heard for miles- or annoyed -Johnny had been seen basically chain-smoking with a scowl for _hours_. 

Aragon had pretty well destroyed everything in his cell. 

Skulker’s reaction would have surprised many. Grinning maliciously and vowing to catch the even more most perfect pelt ever. 

Ember was more annoyed with Skulker’s obsessiveness. She herself was silently a bit happy. He was a goody-goody but he was fun to toy with and a genuinely good guy. 

Kitty was another who was rather pleased. She’d have no issue having a King that was actually pretty good looking. I mean, did anyone even see Pariah’s hair? Talk about an atrocity.

Spectra and Bertrand simply scoffed, more annoyed by having to leave the boy alone than anything else. Not to mention having to gift the little brat. 

Vlad tossed his into the fireplace with a scowl, which deepened when the letter didn’t so much as char. 

The Box Ghost just went wild making a box-shaped gift.

What really caused some gossip was someone spotting how stiffly the Observants took theirs. They were clearly unhappy. Rumours flew wild over _why_ that would be. The could see the future after all. Was he going to be bad? Or where they just bothered he might restrict them? Or maybe Phantom has crossed them? Everyone would say ‘no way’ if they were talking about anyone _other_ than Phantom. Phantom would fight literally anyone or thing. He’d fight a goddamn meteorite or the freaking sun if it decided to square up against him. 

As for the bellmen heading to Amity? Well they had to proceed with much more caution. Having been well warned of the Prince's hunter makers and the Red Huntress. Using the Princes portal and sending just one through to establish contact had been deemed the best course of action. 

* * *

Maddie stands up and points a ecto-rifle at the portal as it’s forcefully opened and a light purple-skinned ghost in a pleated tunic, long decorative coat, leggings, pointy boots, and a long staff with a curved end and a bell dangling on the end. 

Normally she’d shoot but considering everything going on, being more cautious was warranted. The ghost looking her over, looking slightly nervous as if It truly experienced such emotions, “greetings, Lady Madeline I presume?”. At her cautious slow nod the ghost bows before continuing, “splendid. ‘Tis a pleasure”, returning to standing upright, “my name is Allard, the high Draconics bellman serving under her highness the Draconics Queen Dorathea; the standing Nestmate to his highness the High Ghost Prince and enthroning High Ghost King Phantom”, gesturing to the portal behind It, “me and my men are here to deliver the royal calls to the High Ghost Sovereigns Coronation”. 

Maddie blinks, what the heck was a ‘Nestmate’? And there were _other_ ghost royalty titles? That didn’t make sense. Ghosts weren’t sophisticated enough for having a vast many of kingdoms. Regardless of what lies Phantom had fed the Red Huntress. The reason they even had one person ruling the whole Zone was because ghosts weren't competent to govern themselves in smaller groups... right? Blinking and lowering her weapon only slightly, “what do you mean by ‘nestmate’ and ‘call’?”.

Allard nods curtly, “I believe the best translation would be ‘sister’ and ‘invitation’”. 

Maddie makes a face and blinks a few times. Phantom has a _sister_??? Since when? Shaking her head slightly to clear it. Okay focus on what made sense, she and Jack already got their invitation and it certainly didn’t come with a ‘bellman’. So It must be delivering the ones for the rest of the town. Why this way? “Why not have the invitations appear in thin air like it did for me and my husband?”.

Allard tilts Its head before going slightly wide-eyed and nodding, “ahhh that would be Lord ClockWork’s doing. They must have felt the honour calls needed to be delivered through non-traditional means and sooner”. 

‘Lord’? Maddie sighs and glares, “I’m guessing you’ll deliver these regardless?”.

Allard nods and steps to the side, gesturing the bell staff towards the portal, a few other similarly dressed -but slightly less decorative- ghosts stick their heads through the portal. Maddie grits her teeth some, she pretty much has to let them go. “Fine. Do your ‘job’. But if you harm anyone I’ll _obliterate_ you”. 

Allard nods, “duly noted”. Maddie watches closely as a functional horde of ghosts come through the portal and phase up through the ceiling. With her slumping back into her chair. She’d have to tell Jack and contact the Red Huntress. 

* * *

Sam stretches, getting up and throwing on a simple black overcoat and purple leggings. Coming down to the living room only to see what looks to be one of Dora’s subjects handing letters to her parents and nana. They looked both cautious and excited. 

The ghost looks to her, noticing her entrance, “oh! Lady Samantha!”. Both her parents go wide-eyed and look highly unsure what to do as the ghost floats over to her quickly. Ida just grins mischievously. 

The ghost bows to her, speaking as he rights himself, “I am to take it your honour call already arrived?”. 

Sam nods, “yup. I’m guessing you guys are delivering all the normal people ones?”.

He beams, “but of course! ‘Tis our duty!”, chuckling slightly, “from what I hear, the royal dressers are crafting you something from blackened leaves and moonflowers”, then giving a wink before floating out the door. Turning around to nod and bid adue before fully flying off. 

Pamela skips over and promptly hugs her, “oh you really _are_ royalty! My Sammy’s a princess!”. With Sam struggling out of the tight grip quickly. Ida drives over and smacks her arm, “and it sounds like you’ve got servants. Now I would love that”, and winking. Making Sam smile.

Sam rolls her eyes at her parents but smirks, pointing to the invites, “you might want to read those. Guarantee there’s a dress code”, then adding purely because she doesn’t have to hide this kind of knowledge anymore, “not to mention the royal colours”. Then heading back upstairs.

Moving to grab up her invite and stuff it in her bag, everyone’s going to wish they had waited on the whole buying clothing thing. She’s going to enjoy all the annoyed scrambling people; time for some good ol’ people watching at the mall, while she waits for Valerie to invite her over ‘to talk’. 

* * *

Damon and Valerie were sitting enjoying morning coffee and breakfasts when her ghost sensor went off in her head with an unidentified ecto-signature seconds before a ghost phased straight through the front door at practically the same time she wiped out a pistol. 

The ghost goes wide-eyed and phases straight back out just as she fired. Thankfully only singeing the door. Damon wants to scold her but at the same time she was technically protecting him. Both of them tense when an echoing voice comes through door, “I mean no harm! I merely come baring sire Damon Gray’s call to the High Coronation! I would much prefer if you would not shoot me, Lady Valerie”. 

Valerie lowers her weapon and mumbles, “you’ve got to be fucking kidding me”, sighing and sitting back down, “fine. Come in”. 

They phase back through and bow slightly, “much appreciated”. 

She growls slightly, “just get on with it”. Said ghost thankfully does just that, handing her dad a simple black letter with white filigree framing it. She jerks a little from her suits com ringing, getting up and summoning out just her helmet. Seeing Maddie’s name flash inside, “is there an a issue?”. She will _always_ be glad for how her current suit modified her voice into something deeper.

_“Some ghosts came through the portal, they’re letter carries of some kind. It just makes no sense, ghosts aren’t this organised-”._

Valerie cuts in before the much more bigoted hunter can start monologuing, “little late, Maddie. I’ve already run into one. But thanks. Just how many are we talking? All dressed relatively the same?”.

_“Hundred or so and yes, the leader one looks fancier though. That one’s called Allard and said It is from the Draconics kingdom under someone called Dorathea. Who is apparently Phantom’s **sister** ”._

Valerie chokes a little bit, Phantom had mentioned a ‘Dora’ but never mentioned the ‘she’s my sister’ thing. “That’s a lot. Are you and Jack keeping an eye on them? I’ve heard of Dorathea from Phantom before”. She easily hears Maddie huff in annoyance over the com. 

Valerie looks to the ghost, whose quirking an eyebrow at her. So she pops open the face shield on her helmet, “what?”. 

While Maddie responds with a clipped, _“we are watching them”_. 

The ghost stares at the helmet, “apologies, us Draconics seldom see your modern ‘technology’. You are making a ‘phone call’, as Phantom calls it, yet are not using the square device?”. 

Valerie blinks, she was tempted to laugh. “My suit’s pretty advanced”. Then closing the face shield and responding to Maddie, “good, keep doing that”, and ending the call. Retracting the helmet and raising an eyebrow at the ghost, “I’m assuming you have others to deliver to?”. The ghost nods curtly and makes a hasty exit. 

Valerie flops back into her chair and sighs, electing to turn off her ghost sensor so it doesn’t go off perpetually from the horde of ghosts. While Damon taps the invite on the table, “is it fine for me to open this?”. She looks up and nods. She was a bit curious how different the ‘common’ invites were. 

Damon shakes his head a little, “you’re right, this is a bit over the top. Very official sounding I guess. Do you know who Pandora and ClockWork are?”. 

“Pandora is that four-armed ghost that the Box Ghost stole that evil box from, who then beat the crap out of him. I know Phantom’s friendly with her and he did tell me she is a queen”. Damon nods while she continues, “ClockWork I have no clue. Phantom has mentioned them though, they’re definitely close”, chuckling a little, “I’m pretty sure I’ve heard him call them Clocky more than once. Also pretty sure ‘timepants’ and ‘time daddy’ means ClockWork too”, laughing a bit more genuinely, “I've decidedly not asked what those even mean”. 

Damon smirks and laughs too, glancing to the clock on the small stove, “Sam’s probably up by now. You said you needed to talk to her?”.

Valerie glares at the air and grumbles, “I’m still mad at those two”, then looking to and nodding at her dad, “yeah, Tucker and Danny confused me yesterday and coped out of explaining. Told me to ask Sam, so that’s what I’m going to do”. 

He raises an eyebrow, “anything serious?”.

She glares at the air again, “maybe. I’m not sure”. Sighing, now that her minds on it she won’t be able to ignore it and she’ll piss herself off. She finishes off her food while her dad gets up to put away his dishes, him speaking as he does so, “just remember they’re your friends. They can have their secrets too”. 

Sighing, “I know. I think they intended to tell me regardless”. 

“Good”. 

Eventually finishing up her food and helping wash the dishes, before throwing a text directly to Sam and heading to her room. 

_Gunner: alright explaining committee of one. Explain_

_Goth: is that a mad request or a honestly poorly timed attempt at a joke_

_Gunner: both. It’s both._

_Goth: fair_

_Goth: it’s an in person thing tho_

_Goth: and if you don’t open your door in the next thirty secs I’m gonna kick it in_

_Gunner: prepared much_

Valerie promptly gets up and opens the door for the goth, “don’t assault my house. Doors ain’t cheap”.

Sam rolls her eyes and shoulders her way in, Damon taking his queue and leaving early for work, “I’ll be back after work sweetie, play nice”. Valerie nods with a slightly sheepish smile. She knew she could have a bit of a temper and had a violent streak.

Sam goes and makes herself some tea, which Valerie sarcastically grumbles, “sure, go ahead, help yourself”, over. But sits across from the goth at the table anyway. 

The two sit in silence for a bit, Sam fanning the steam from her tea and dipping the bag. Valerie mentally sighs, alright, so that’s how Sam’s going to play this. She’s just going to wait on her to start this conversation. Fine. “Alright, what the heck is ‘ec’ and why does that mean Danny can’t go?”. She’s not going to ask _why_ Tucker and Danny wouldn’t explain. Since Sam said this was an ‘in-person thing’ and neither of those two boys can be in person right now. 

Sam nods strongly, “it’s a medical condition more or less. I’m sure everyone remembers Danny getting electrocuted back in freshmen year?”.

Valerie blinks, “a...’medical condition’? Is there a reason he’s never mentioned this before? And yeah, he was gone for what? a week?”, shaking her head, “let me guess, this ‘ec’ is a side effect of that”. 

Sam nods again, “yup. Danny was, and still is, already the weird kid. His ‘ec’ would just make him weirder if he told people. So he doesn’t”, glaring at her slightly, “and _you_ used to be one of those ‘bullies people for being weird’ types. There was, and honestly still damn is, no damn reason for you to even know. It’s not your problem or even your business”, sighing and leaning back. Continuing while playing with the teacup, “but Danny trusts and likes you. And you aren’t so bad. You’re a friend. Our friend”. 

Valerie is definitely getting some mixed messages here. “Would Danny have told me about this eventually?”. 

Sam snorts, “if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s never told _anyone_ before, then he already would have”, turning her head to the side and mumbling, “dumbass”. Which Valerie absolutely hears, though she’s unsure if that means Danny’s a dumbass for not already telling her or Danny’s a dumbass for _wanting_ to tell her. 

Valerie nods and leans forward, “alright then, let me have it. Because I do want to know and if Danny would have told me then there’s no reason not to tell me”.

Sam tilts her head and stares at Valerie. Seemed she was saying she’d let Danny have his secrets if he wanted to. Which was a point in Sam’s good book. “Yes the ‘ec’ is a side effect of that electrocution. We never told anyone, besides his parents, _what_ caused it; but it was one of his parents' inventions. One that used ectoplasm and ecto-electricity”. 

Valerie goes a bit wide-eyed, “‘ecto-electricity’. So he was basically electrocuted by ectoplasm”.

Sam nods, “that’s why there’s no scarring”, sipping at her tea, “instead the ectoplasm from the shock never actually left his body. Fused with him pretty much. Ec means ecto-contamination. It’s just that Danny’s is permanent. The big downside, and really the only reason anyone even realised something was up, is that it makes things like ghost sensors react to him”, sipping more tea and sighing, “as for why Danny can’t go to the Zone. The ridiculously high level of ectoplasm in there reacts with him and will make him sick”.

Valerie blinks, “uhhh, how do you even _know_ that?”. 

Sam snorts and rolls her eyes, “his dad accidentally pretty much shoved him into the place. Didn't even notice either”. 

Valerie stares for a beat before releasing she’s serious, “Zone Fenton’s are all messes... except Jazz maybe”, shaking her head, “what... what happened? He didn’t get seriously sick did he? And this strange kind of ecto-contamination doesn’t hurt him does it?”.

Sam instantly shakes her head, “he doesn’t notice it. If anything it helps in this damn ghost town. I’m not sure how no one ever notices that Danny literally can’t get genuine ecto-burns. They literally fade away in seconds. Danny’s made jokes that it’s like he’s vaccinated against ectoplasm”, shaking her head, “and we weren’t with him when that happened, but he did say he was shakin’”. Is Sam twisting Danny’s words a little? Yes. Does she care? No. 

Valerie nods and frowns a little, “okay yeah, that doesn’t sound good. So I guess he’s staying behind too huh?”.

Sam nods and finishes off her tea, “yup, few shop owners and most of the elderly are too, if the gossip in town is anything to go by”. 

Valerie smiles a little, made sense and she’d rather less not more people going. Knowing Danny wasn’t did make her feel a bit better. Even if the reason wasn’t such a pleasant one. Also explained why her suits sensors would go off around him if she set it too sensitive. “Probably better they don’t”, chuckling, “Danny’s going to pester you guys when you get back”. 

Sam rolls her eyes and snorts, “riiiight. Like he won’t hear enough about it from his folks. His dad likely won’t stop talking for an entire week”. 

“Point”. After a bit of silence Valerie speaks up again, “so I’m guessing everyone’s got their invite thing now?”, huffing, “really damn wordy huh?”.

Sam laughs with a nod, “tell me about it. Bet you those damn A Listers had to google a bunch of the words! My folks literally called me to bitch about the dress code colours!”, shaking her head, and speaking quite sarcastically, “because It’s suuuuuch a travesty to have to buy a new dress, but in purple! The horror! And it’s just sooooooo awful that black is one of the royal colours! Just _teeeeerrible_. Whatever will I do? Having to wear _black_ ”. Making both of them snicker and laugh. 

Sam gets up and washes out her teacup before the two head up to Valerie’s small room. Valerie’s still finds herself a little thrown every now and again over how Sam, unlike literally every other rich person, didn’t give a shit about the whole dirt poor thing. Didn’t complain about the cheap food or small rooms. Instead the goth just flops down on her bed with a sigh. 

Sam props herself up on her elbows as Valerie sits cross-legged on the bed. It was probably now or never. Valerie was in a decent mood, had her questions answered, and was already in the state of expecting to find out secrets. There’s no way she could tell the town about her and Tucker’s royal status without telling her first. That would be a slap in the face. “Alright, so I may have had more reasons for the in-person chit-chat”. 

Valerie glares at her slightly and grumbles, “oh goddamnit, what now?”. 

“Me and Tucker got our invites a solid week ago and we’re honour guests”.

“WHAT! WHY! HOW!”, glaring at her, “you assholes! Why the fuck didn’t you tell me this _days ago_?!?”. Why the Zone were _they_ honour guests? This means they got their invites around the same time she did! What the fuck!

Sam rolls her eyes, “Ancients fuck calm down you anger baby”.

“Fuck you guys! You knew before-”

Sam cuts her off while sitting fully upright and throwing her hands out to the side, “well excuse me for needing time to figure out how to actually even explain why! Explaining to my parents was fucking Hell enough as it was! So stuff it, shut up, and listen!”.

Valerie clacks her teeth shut and glares. Sam glares right back before picking back up, “ _good_. Now this crap all started when I got abducted and an absolute asshole ghost decided he was going to marry me-”

Valerie goes very bug-eyed, “um, _what_!?!”. Valerie has no other words for that. Was Sam _married_? To a _GHOST_???

Sam glares, “let me finish. No I’m not married”, continuing after Valerie sighs in relief, “got out of it by staging a food fight, swinging from a chandelier, and convincing Aragon’s sister to overthrow him. Which is how Dora became the queen of the place-”.

Valerie holds up a hand and interrupts again, “woah woah, one of those letter carrier ghosts said Dorathea is Phantom’s _sister_ ”.

Sam groans and tilts her head back, “of course they did”, sighing and looking back down to Valerie, “fucking wonderful. Love it. Okay, so the whole Dora overthrowing Aragon situation was helped along by Phantom, and Tucker also got involved somehow. Ditto with Danny actually, he hid Argon’s amulet which let him turn into a fucking dragon-”.

“What the fuck Sam”. 

Sam sighs, “I know. It was pretty ‘what the fuck’ worthy because I will not be some asshole ghost dragons wife just because he ‘wants the bragging rights of marrying a human’. I’m no pet or goddamn trophy wife, fuck anyone who says otherwise”.

Valerie blinks, that was a little shocking, “okay yeah, that’s fucked up”, sighing and rubbing her face, “explains a little why you guys are more okay with Phantom though. If he helped you out of an arranged kidnapping marriage to a fucking _ghost_ ”. 

Sam mutters, “you could say that again”, then shaking her head and continuing, “so because of that Dora knighted all of us and because Argon had shoved this crown on me I’m pretty much a princess there. As for the ‘Phantom’s sister’ thing, they’re not related in any way. It’s just every guy in her existence treated her like shit and Phantom is a protective idiot who got protective of her towards Argon. So she ‘granted’ Phantom as her brother, also technically made him the prince in the process”.

Valerie sputters a bit, “ghosts can just _make_ someone family? What?”.

“Yup. They just decide someone’s family and then they are. More complicated but whatever, don’t care. I’m not done explaining yet”. 

Valerie stares at her, “seriously?”.

Sam smirks, “yup. You remember when that stupid plant ghost take over of Amity happened? Or remember _of it_ I guess. Considering the Mind Vines”. Valerie just nods and assumes this is going somewhere. Sam continues, “good. That was a guy named UnderGrowth and he’s the Lord aka King of a place called Botony. He saw me and my love of plants and just decided I was now his daughter”.

_“WHAT THE FUCK SAM!”._

Sam pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs very exasperatedly, “there was mind control involved okay? Shut up. So the whole daughter thing is pretty much permanent making me the Lordessling aka princess of Botony and also meaning I class as a ghost royal. Meaning I _have_ to go to the High Coronation, _and_ I have to do so as the Lordessling of Botony, not a random Amity Parker”.

Valerie blinks and lays down on the bed. Speaking as she covers her eyes with her arm, “I think I’ve reached my ‘what the fuck’ limit”.

Sam shrugs, “your problem not mine. I have to deal with how the town reacts to me explaining _why_ I’ll be getting treated differently and why I look different, seeing as Dora’s ladies-in-waiting will be dressing me”, sighing, “honestly prefer your reaction over my parents' squeals of joy and the fact that they just will not stop calling me a princess now”. 

Valerie groans sympathetically, “yeah my ‘what the fuck’ meter is busted. Your parents have some screwed up priorities. Schools going to be Hell for you after this. Fucking ghost princess, Zone fuck”, huffing into her arm, “actually, Paulina is going to be jealous”. 

Sam snorts, “like I care. Shallow bitch can go drown in a kiddie pool”, shifting, “Tucker is also a ghost royal by the way”. 

Valerie flips her arm off her face onto the bed, “you’ve got to be fucking kidding me”. 

Sam shakes her head, “nope”, popping the ‘p’, “he’s the reborn ghost Pharaoh of Ranatheo. He’s just the Baka aka prince, until he dies though”. Sam stops and just stares at her. 

Valerie blinks, “I lied, what the absolute fuck. Seriously. What the _fuck. How is that even a thing_. What?”. 

Sam shrugs, “life, death, afterlife, reincarnation; does it ever make sense? If you go to the museum there’s literally a statue of Duulaman who looks identical to Tucker. That’s how we found out, Tucker was a real asshole for a while after that”, shrugging, “that’s also when the Ranatheo ghost kingdom found out and pretty well swore allegiance to him. Though Hotep-rah tried to murder him and mind-controlled him for a bit”. 

Valerie blinks and stares at her ceiling, “um, uh, yeah Tucker is the kind of guy to go power crazy”, shaking her head, “what the fuck”, shaking her head again, “no wonder none of you are phased by ghost shit. Geez”. Blinking then sitting up and pointing at Sam, “don’t you dare tell me Danny’s a goddamn ghost royal too. How the fuck did I wind up surrounded by royalty in a ghost-infested town”. Not to mention also a ghost hunter. Ah fuck, do her friendships now count as a conflict of interest? What if one of _their_ ghosts or whatever showed up in town? What the fuck. 

Sam snorts, “tell me about it. I’ve got a wicked green thumb now so that’s nice. My invite was literally delivered by Mina, one of my very clingy ghost pipes”, pulling said invite out of her bag and offering it.

Valerie blinks at her but takes the invite anyway, “your garden scares me, now I know why”. Earning a smirk from the goth, while Valerie reads. This was a fair bit more fancy than hers, more wordy too; but that’s not what really catches her eye. Valerie looks up from the letter and quirks an eyebrow, “why’s Phantom calling you brethren?”, maybe this will explain why _she_ got called that. 

Sam shrugs, “honour thing? And I _am_ a ghost royal inside his technical lair. Being friendly would probably be a good idea. Especially since I calm down UnderGrowth’s human hate and effectively keep him from attacking the town. Tucker keeps Hotep-Ra in line now that the mind control curse was lifted off his scarab sceptre”, laying down on the bed and bouncing her legs. “So, want to help me terrorise the town with the terrifying knowledge that there’s not one, not two, but _three_ ghost royals”, then adding as if its an afterthought, “even if two are human”.

Valerie grunts but gets up, “eh why not, if I have to suffer they should suffer”, shaking her head, “you guys are more complicated that anyone knows huh?”. and yeah it would better if her friends didn’t just drop this the same day as the coronation. This is definitely one of those ‘what even is my life?’ days. Sam just smirks and gets up while shoving her invite into her bag. 

* * *

Tucker nearly jumps out of his skin when Ahit, the jackal ghost that was effectively in charge of ‘teaching him’ proper culture and whatnot, wakes him up by leaning over his face. The first thought in his head is that he’s glad ghosts can’t have bad breath really. Regardless of Danny’s breath mints jokes. Or eh, maybe he smells something they didn’t. Ghostly senses after all. 

Tucker rubs his eyes and gives a very tired greeting of, “ii-ti”. Said ghost waits until Tucker actually sits up before kneeling and kissing the ground. Ahit speaking as she stands, “em hotep, my Pharaoh”. 

Tuck just nods and rubs his eyes again before standing up. Letting Ahit put his housecoat on for him, he will _never_ get tired of people serving him. “I’m guessing you’re here to do the whole etiquette scholar thing?”. 

“Precisely. You’ve learned plenty and know much from past experience -even if you don’t truly remember that time- but not to this royal degree. Though you may be classed as Baka now, you have the true and rightful place as Pharaoh. It is highly unlikely any will ever see a royal or Realm-wide event such as this, once more”, continuing while putting on Tucker’s shoes, “You represent us and are brethren to the one who is not only our regent Baka but also the High Ghost Prince, you must act accordingly. In alignment with yourself and personality of course”. 

Tucker chuckles and nods, “yeah, Danny dude would be super annoyed if I acted all forced royal stick up the ass”. Of course Sam wouldn’t have to deal with this. Sure she’d probably get a planty etiquette person or whatever but Botony was kinda lawless and wild. Though Sam was going to put whoever through so much Hell. 

Tucker nods, “yeah figures. Guess I shouldn’t really complain, Danny dude has got to be getting this waaaay more and he _did_ give us a heads up”. 

Ahit nods, it was expected though it is still both wondrous and strange how close the Pharaoh was with the High Sovereign; though it did make dealing with having Pandora as their regent ‘queen/Pharaoh’, due to the true Pharaohs age and living state, much easier. “The first we must go over is bowing and the foods you are best to pick at the banquet”, holding up a finger, “now you can’t bow to him as we do to you. You are to go on your knees and sit on your ankles and dip your head while maintaining eye contact. And as you know, you aren’t to bow to _anyone_ else. For to us, there is none above you, except the High Sovereign”. 

Tucker grumbles, “bowing to my best friend is going to be extremely strange, but I get it. Probably be just as awkward for him”, and chuckling. Pulling out his phone, gesturing loosely and a bit dismissively at Ahit, “you can keep going, I’m listening”. 

Ahit sighs but nods. The Pharaoh and his ‘technology’, though it did shock some how he hadn’t been trying to force the ‘modern tech’ on them; though it did wind up integrated a little anyway. Most were pretty sure that was thanks to Phantom giving him a few _words_ on respecting and preserving tradition. Ghosts are not things of change. As wondrous as their Pharaoh was, he was only human. It was blessed he had something of a ghost to confide in and trust. Still a poorly mannered human child though, he seemed better than most his age which was something; and _drastically_ better than he once was. “I ask you don’t do that during any part of the ceremony”.

Tucker glances at her and nods, he wouldn’t do Danny dirty like that, “course I won’t, I’m not asshole. Especially to Danny. No matter how much I bug the guy”. Then looking back to his phone. 

_PDAxpda: so much for the con_

_PDAxpda: time to get pampered af_

_Shade: **snort** _

_Shade: etiquette?_

_PDAxpda: bingo was his namo_

_Robin: who the fuck says that?_

_Robin: also you are interrupting our good time of trying to convince Paulina your royalty_

_Robin: it is truly great fun_

_Shade: I concur_

_PDAxpda: I knew you would see the light of my greatness!_

_PDAxpda: let me conquer something real quick to prove it_

_Shade: she **knows** you dumbass_

_Shade: don’t conquer Amity. Phantom will smite you_

_Shade: again_

_Robin: again?_

Tucker flicks his eyes over to Ahit as she goes off about how he’ll have to make sure to drink beer and only beer. “Uh, either non-alcoholic or ghost beer right? Preferably non-alcoholic regardless; cause my folks will be there, and not only is that illegal for me but is also not healthy at all”. 

Ahit tilts her head, “ahh, mortal laws I do believe. Well, those certainly don’t apply within the Ghost Realm. Ghost liquors don’t affect mortal bodies, merely that of your soul self after all, as you are quite familiar with now”. The Pharaoh's first time drinking beer had been quite the event. She’s still not sure how he never had it before. Even in modern times, was it not customary to let children try a sip? Even if it was supposedly to discourage them from it. Mortal beers weren’t exactly... _tasty_. 

“So that’s a yes to having to drink ghost alcohol. Cool. You’re explaining that to my folks though”. 

Ahit nods and bows slightly, “as you desire, my liege. Now to continue, I’m sure you’ll be happy to know you’re meal should consist of meats. Most notably-”. She truly has no clue how a mortal omnivore survives purely on meat, but it had made meat much more important in Ranatheo. She’s also not sure how the Botony Lordessling friend of his survived purely off plant matter. Logically both should be incredibly malnourished, they were as physically impossible as the High Prince. 

Tucker looks back to the chat while grinning and salivating ever so slightly. Meat had a truly special place in his heart. 

_Robin: I have just been old that yes, yes that has happened_

_Robin: you’re a moron Tucker_

_Robin: can’t believe Phantom kicked you in the face_

_PDAxpda: I claim mind control_

_PDAxpda: literally_

_Shade: you were pretty willing when you called me ‘woman’_

_PDAxpda: **awkward chuckle** _

_Robin: WOW_

_Robin: so **that’s** what she meant when she said you were a real ass for a while _

_PDAxpda: uh... silence peasant?_

_Shade: that’s not going to help your case_

_Shade: also that’s incorrect_

_Shade: she’s fuckin noble_

_PDAxpda: still technically below me_

_Robin: care to say that again_

_Robin: 🔪_

_Thealiveone: you’re just digging yourself a hole here buddy_

_Thealiveone: and I don’t think the mutts are all that opposed to you being wrapped up real tight, promptly doing the big flop, getting wood hammered over your face, making probably only your folks turn into tear waterfalls, get dirt thrown on you that some not dead mutts probably gonna shit all over, soul plant into the great green good go fucking yoyrself void, probably turn blue cause near all your bastards are blue, get your oeoebably confused ass dumped on a throne, and then likely get stabbed by a sceptre_

_Thealiveone: know our piss shit and vinegar luck_

_PDAxpda: Ancients dude wtf_

_Shade: that was impressively dark. I’m impressed_

_Shade: 👍🏻_

_Robin: someone’s having a bad day_

_PDAxpda: wait are you implying you wouldn’t die if I died_

_PDAxpda: Sam I get but..._

_Sam: 🖕🏻_

_Thealiveone: back to digging that hole I see_

_Thealiveone: and unless someones goin for the good ol double homicide. No I would not fucking die if you die_

_Thealiveone: our relationship isn’t symbiotic_

_PDAxpda: wouldn't **cry** oh my zone_

_Thealiveone: and no i shall show no such weakness_

_Thealiveone: that is lie_

_Thealiveone: like i Not eve See you again_

_Thealiveone: gonna be a dead bastard ya bastard_

_Thealiveone: and fuck everything_

_Thealiveone: there are some people that make me want to smash in all my facial bones with spoon_

_Shade: fall into **darkness** Danny. Embrace it_

_Thealiveone: ..._

_Thealiveone: been there done that_

_Robin: what?_

_Thealiveone: gold crowns are tacky_

_PDAxpda: mind control clown_

_Thealiveone: fucking goddamnnfucking clown asshole fucking bastardc fuckstick_

_Thealiveone: fucking clowns 🖕🏻⚔️🥾🕳_

_Robin: have ALL OF YOU HAD ISSUES WITH MIND CONTROL WHAT THE FUCK_

_Robin: and you’ll sword fight them then dropkick them into a hole?_

_Thealiveone: and throw fckin 🧨 inside_

_Shade: dramatic. I like it_

_Shade: also yeah_

_PDAxpda: also all nearly murdered each other while mind controlled so yay!_

_Thealiveone: and bastard assholes wonder why nomen of us give a shit anymore. You can only attempt to push your friend of a tightrope with a scythe and pretty much get them tossed off a train over a waterfall in the same day once before you ist stop giving a dann_

_PDAxpda: hey I nearly had you gored in a chariot race and pretty well sicced a sphinx on you in the same day_

_Robin: okay seriously what the fuck is wrong with your lives_

_Shade: I nearly turned the whole town into people fertiliser. Pretyy sure that’s a trump card_

_Thealiveone: **DAN**_

_PDAxpda: wow you are having a bad day for that to be your immediate response_

_Thealiveone: fuck off cunt_

_Robin: again, this chat has deeply confused me_

_Robin: even with kinda having context_

_Robin: pretty sure that’s fucked ho_

_PDAxpda: Danny literally gets attacked by thanksgiving turkey every year and has to wrestle sentient Hot Dogs_

_PDAxpda: the fuck you expect_

_Thealiveone: shit fuck_

_Thealiveone: timely ass is threatening me a scythe bye_

_Shade: goddamnit Danny_

Tucker looks up and to Ahit, holding up his hand to pause her talking about how to walk since he can’t float at a specified height. “Can I just say that I’m glad you guys don’t threaten me with scythes”. Ahit gives him a strange look so he elaborates a little, “Danny’s Guardian has a tendency to hit him with things. Today it’s apparently their scythe. He’s also annoyed enough to refer to becoming a ghost as ‘soul planting into the great green good go fucking yourself void’”.

Ahit blinks and wheezes in laughter a bit though clearly trying to keep herself composed. Tilting her head wide-eyed after a bit, “Phantom... has a _Guardian_? In _our_ meaning of the term?”. 

Tucker nods looking down and muttering to himself, “I really probably should visit Ranatheo more often”, looking back to Ahit, “he does, yeah. ClockWork”. 

Ahit tilts her head further to the side, “that explains that name on the royal call. Can’t say I’ve heard of them”, tilting her head and leaning forward slightly, “the royal call called them an Ancient. Is that truly the case?”, going very wide-eyed and looking physically shocked when Tucker nods. Putting her hands over her snout, “oh! Oh! What are their colours! You, we, certainly must impress them!”. An Ancient! An actual Ancient! Sure Pandora was one but she was young for one, and everyone knew of her. But this ‘ClockWork’ was an unknown Ancient! They were probably older! A truly genuine Ancient!

“Uh, purple. A lot of purple. But ClockWork is omniscient and omnipresent, I’m pretty sure impressing them is literally impossible. But sure, I look good in purple”. Ahit looks both alarmed and very confused. Tucker is a bit glad he’s gotten good at reading jackal facial expressions. So he waves her off, “don’t worry ‘bout it. They’re just the oldest thing in the universe and more or less pick and choose everyone’s futures while making sure we, mostly Danny, don’t destroy everything. No biggy. Do continue”. 

Ahit makes a few facial expressions but continues a bit stiffly, “do try to keep your legs from touching...”. 

Tucker looks back to his phone with a smirk.

_PDAxpda: look at that_

_PDAxpda: I’m doing Phantom’s job of scaring ghosts_

_Shade:..._

_Shade: what did you do now_

_PDAxpda: why does that feel like an accusation of crime_

_Robin: pretty sure it is_

_Shade: ☝🏻_

_Robin: also vaguely don’t even want to know. All the shit today considered_

_PDAxpda: told Ahit ‘bout GLITCH_

_Robin: nvm_

_Robin: what the fuck did you just do_

_PDAxpda: **wheeze**_

_PDAxpda: oh zone_

_PDAxpda: Sam know’s who apparently doesn’t w*sh to be mentioned_

_PDAxpda: oh man haha wow_

_Robin: also_

_Robin: ‘Ahit’?_

_Shade: okay that makes sense also means I am not explaining shit_

_Shade: rather not get GLITCH_

_Shade: oh my zone_

_PDAxpda: **WHEEZE**_

_Shade: aren’t they not supposed to GLITCH_

_Shade: FINE POINT TAKEN_

_Robin: I am so confused_

_Shade: I’m not saying SHIT_

_PDAxpda: ditto._

_PDAxpda: oh Ahit is my sorta tutor_

_Robin: you... have a **tutor**???_

_Shade: dead tutor for dead things_

_Robin: this is still so goddamn weird_

Tucker chuckles and looks back to Ahit as she starts getting into the enthroning ceremony, her obviously well aware that as Danny’s brethren, he’d be present. Holding his hand up to pause her again, “for the anointing thing, even if it’ll be more likely annoying ceremonial stuff, yes I’m doing that. He’s my best friend, of course I am”.

Ahit smiles very wolfishly, “we’re glad for that. Being in alignment with Phantom would be nothing but beneficial considering his known protective and kind tendencies. And it wouldn’t reflect well if you didn’t anoint him, considering your brethren status”. 

Tucker nods, it made sense, “guess Sam absolutely should then too. I know Valerie won’t though. Or his parents for that matter”. 

Ahit frowns, “they all should, but Phantom’s _unusual_ situation does allow for some leniency with that”. 

Tucker snorts, “‘unusual’ might be understating it. Dude’s got a freaking Christmas tree going on in his veins. As for his tendencies, I’d be careful about that. Danny has a serious dark side. He can make Pariah look like the Box Ghost”. Ahit gives him a seriously dubious look. 

Tucker flicks back to the chat, already somewhat aware of what happens in the basic part of enthronements. He’d been through his own after all. Sure, less extreme, but still. 

_Robin: Seriously what the heck does a **ghost** teach a **human** about anything_

_Shade: hahaha_

_Robin: you’re not dead_

_Robin: and you could just google ancient Egypt for the Pharaoh shit_

_Shade: hahahahahahaha_

_Robin: you ignoring me again_

_Robin: asshole_

_PDAxpda: I was having a chat geez_

_PDAxpda: and Sam you doing that anointing thing?_

_PDAxpda: doubt any plants are gonna tell you the deal with that_

_Robin: why would either of you_

_PDAxpda: and zone no. There is **so much** to learn_

_PDAxpda: least my old self Pharaoh brain instantly recognises it and goes ‘oh hey yeah this shit’ no memorising required_

_PDAxpda: though like going to school twice but one has handmaids and people who follow my every command_

_Shade: 🙄_

_PDAxpda: I like being pampered shut it_

_Robin: school was more enjoyable being one of the populars_

_Shade: 🙄_

_PDAxpda: so...._

_Shade: fuck you obviously_

_PDAxpda: good I’m getting an explanation of it in a hot minute_

_Robin: wh._

_Robin: why would you_

_Robin: ???_

_Shade: logically so should all the town’s hunters_

_Shade: will they? Fuck no_

_PDAxpda: I dunno. Red might if someone explains shit to her_

Tucker lifts up his head with a smirk. Looking to Ahit, “I know the enthroning is supremely important and all, but anointing. I’m gonna explain it to Sam and Valerie”, pausing before adding, “Valerie’s the Red Huntress by the way”, shrugging, “not that she knows me, Sam and human Danny know that though”. 

Ahit nods, she’d comment on mortals always complicating things, but his majesty was one such mortal. “Very well, my Pharaoh. I’ll explain in both more universal terms and specifics. Anointing itself is a fairly simple affair, requiring anointing oil, an anointing spoon, and two fingers. Each anointing oil and spoon is unique to each kingdom or person. In the case of the Red Huntress, she would have to make her own beforehand. As for you, our anointing oil consists of cedar, roses, cinnamon, myrrh, camphor, musk, and defted wine. All anointment oils have defted wine”, tilting her head, “I'm quite sure someone would be willing to fetch the Red Huntress some should she desire it”, righting her head, “Botony anointment oil, if my memory serves, has roses, orange flowers, jasmine, lavender, and moonflower dew. As for the anointment spoons are crafted from either silver or gold and engraved; some have precious gems as well. As you might remember, ours is gold decorated in wheat, hieroglyphs, and a jackal head. With lapis lazuli and garnet stones. The Botony one is also gold, has plant etchings, and has citrine stones”.

Tucker nods, “not sure how useful that is”. Sure he had been anointed himself but all he did was sit there, pretty different than actually doing it. And Danny would probably get some much more complicated shit. 

Ahit smiles softly, “it is best you know. As for the actual ceremony, which will occur after his highness takes the throne; unlike what you received. Your royal Baldachin will be carried above you by four pole bearers, Rebu will carry the anointment oil and Saho the anointment spoon. Rebu will fill the spoon and Saho will hold that out in front of you. Place your pointer and middle finger in it lightly, kneel before Phantom, and place the oil on the backs of his hands, over his Core, and on his forehead. Then stand and walk backwards til you’re under the Baldachin again. Say, ‘em heset net Ra’ and leave to your left”.

Tucker nods and flops into his desk chair, spinning around a few times, “obviously Sam’s gonna be saying different shit”. Ahit nods, pulling out a scroll to obviously go over what else she has to cover. Tucker takes that time to check his phone again. 

_Robin: stupid all stupid_

_Robin: Tucker why the heck would a **hunter** do that shut _

_Robin: truce crap or not_

_Robin: he’s a fucking ghost_

_Shade: truce crap is literally the reason **too do it** tucker get back her and explain shit_

_Shade: cause google is not that’s helpful actually and Danny’s mia on account of likely getting stabbed otherwise_

_PDAxpda: excuse while I shorten half an hour into a few bloody sentences_

_PDAxpda: dudes carry baldachin over you, dude one puts special oil into dude twos special spoon, you put two fingers in and poke royalass on hands, core, forehead while kneel. say special shit and leave_

_Shade: **wheeze** _

_Shade: I mean_

_PDAxpda: shit, not everyone here knows what the fuck a baldachin is_

_Shade: better than wiki_

_Shade: more fucking consinse too_

_Robin: and why the fuck should a **hunter** do that _

_Robin: and whatever. Fine I have no fucking clue what that is_

_PDAxpda: big ass chunk of cloth four dudes carry over your head._

_Shade: roayl thing though. Pretty sure Red ain’t fucking royalty._

_Robin: whatever_

_PDAxpda: that would be a twist if I ever heard one_

_PDAxpda: anyway_

_PDAxpda: because anointment is allying with_

_PDAxpda: truce is allying with_

_PDAxpda: anointment is like say ‘hey ho we’re friends yo. But I also might lowkey take a blade for you in war’_

_PDAxpda: like wishing the royalass good blessings while fingergunning to say ‘I got your back bro’_

_Shade: honestly with ghosts I also think it says ‘if I decide to destroy the world I’ll either leave you to last and the least painful or I will allow you to reap and sow destruction along side me’._

_Shade: with this high enthronement it definitely means ‘you are like a god and above me’ though. Which yeah, hunters aren’t going to like that_

_PDAxpda: ‘I might actually talk to you if I want to make big changes’_

_Shade: ‘I’ll probably tell you before attacking tou’_

_PDAxpda: ‘I actually vaguely trust you not to murder me’_

_Shade: ‘I actually don’t dislike you, fancy that’_

_PDAxpda: ‘I’ll be part of your life whether you like it or not and I either don’t care or actively want you to know that’_

_Shade: ‘if I don’t do this I’ll probably get lynched but I actually hate you and hope you get thrown into oblivion’_

_PDAxpda: hahahahaha_

_PDAxpda: those fucking eyeballs_

_PDAxpda: that is on point_

_Thealiveone: okay I’m norm shoosed be to eat but hahahahhahahhahhahsahha_

_Thealiveone: ahahahahhahhahahshhaha_

_Thealiveone: snicyksbxnididgajwjxjjs_

_Shade: I’m here all week_

_Shade: probably not actually_

_Robin: those some serious mixed messages what the fuck_

_PDAxpda: **shrug** who’s anointing who kinda matters _

_Shade: me and him it’s ‘we marginally trust you not to fuck up and you have our alligence’ but also ‘we regounse your ass is above us and we’re okay with that”._

_PDAxpda: eh pretty much. Red would be more like ‘I’m putting some faith in you to not be an evil piece of shit. You better not prove that misplaced or I’ll end your ass. I’ll just end it nicely’_

_Shade: by ‘nicely’ he means not torture and dissector or some shit_

_Shade: though honestly why the fuck would Red? Because it would pretty much be her saying Phantom’s more powerful than her_

_PDAxpda: **sigh**_

_Robin:...._

_Robin: yeah i seriously doubt any hunter would go for that_

_Shade: 🤷🏻‍♀️_

_PDAxpda: oh also_

_PDAxpda: apparently I have to drink beer_

_PDAxpda: ghost beer but still_

_Shade: smooth_

_Shade: note the sarcasm_

_PDAxpda: my **parents** are going to be there_

_Shade: I probably shouldn’t laugh since I’ll probably be stuck with wine_

_Shade: but HA HA HA_

_PDAxpda: I could physically feel how forced that was_

_Robin: you drink **beer**?_

_Robin: better question_

_PDAxpda: a Pharaoh who doesn’t drink beer? BLASPHEMY_

_PDAxpda: literally_

_Robin: is ghost beer even safe_

_PDAxpda: tastes like limey dirt but you get used to it_

_Robin: 🤨_

_Shade: didn’t the jackals all gasp in horror and disgust when you said yoyve mever had beer?_

_PDAxpda: yes. Yes they did. One even asked ‘who raised me’ in a very offended tone_

_RObin: what the fuck_

_PDAxpda: beer is a kinda important drink in Ranatheo_

_PDAxpda: and ghost alcohol just affects your spirit self if that makes any sense._

_Shade: still makes you drunk though_

_PDAxpda: meaning I’ll either not be drinking much or I’ll get really fucked up_

_Robin: I’m not sure if I’d want to see that_

_Shade: he starts touching literally everything_

_Shade: ate a wine glass once_

_PDAxpda: hey, I’ve got nothing on Danny_

_Robin: **Danny drinks???**_

_Shade: **snort** his dad accidentally gave him some really hard ghost liquor _

_Shade: he called to tell us how he was becoming one with the walls and was going to grow trees out of his hollowed our eye sockets_

_PDAxpda: to be fair_

_PDAxpda: it hits him way harder_

_Robin: that’s hilarious actually but also worrying. Was he onay?_

_Robin: and why hit harder_

_Shade: he was still drunk when we all went to schoom the next day bur everyone just passes it off as his general weirdness_

_PDAxpda: he was fine though just seeing and feeling a few things that weren’t real_

_PDAxpda: it absolutely was finny and seriously ghost liquor is super safe. Alcohol poisoning isn’t even possible. Danny basically had the equivalent of a full glass of tequila or something that day_

_Shade: and it hits him harder because of ec_

_Robin: how did he drink an **entire fucking glass and not notice somethings was up**_

_PDAxpda: he was tired._

_Shade: you are asking that about a guy that literally eats silverware without realising til can’t find the spoon anymore_

_Robin: how is he such a trash human_

_Robin: fckig zone_

_Robin: he’s gonna get himself killed_

_Shade: debatable_

_PDAxpda: kinda_

Tucker looks up and raises an eyebrow at Ahit just as she finishes going through the motions of presenting his Scarab Sceptre to him; kneeling and holding it over her head as usual. He used to wonder how they could _always_ find his sceptre, now he just accepted it as a ghost thing. Grabbing up the sceptre and twirling it just because he can a little, asking as she stands, “do I need this for something?”.

Ahit shakes her head with a small smile, “you should keep it on you, it _is_ a show of your status and town will know you as who you are come the coronation”. 

Tucker nods and chuckles a little, “I think walking around with a freaking jackal ghost would be far more convincing”, gesturing to his sceptre, “people will just say I stole this”. He and Sam have decided just to tell everyone, and Sam was apparently already doing that so why not. He is absolutely down to get hand-fed fries. Clipping his sceptre onto a loop on his belt, because carrying it all the time was tiring and thus beneath him; but its place was still at his side. This was a nice compromise. Ancient problems, modern solutions. Ahit shakes her head a little, she’s a mix of amusement and disappointment; though still follows after him as he heads out of his sleeping chambers. 

Tucker sniffs and smiles at the air, eagerly heading into the kitchen, “hamburgers first thing in the morning? Who did what to deserve such a gift?”. 

His mom turning around and handing him two burgers though raising an eyebrow, “any reason you’re wearing makeup?”. confusing him for a few seconds. 

Rubbing at his eyes a little before facepalming and waving her off, “oh the eyeliner-like markings? That just appears when I’m touching my sceptre”, lifting up said sceptre and waving it slightly. 

Angela nods and smiles a bit awkwardly. Right. _That_. She’s not sure if she should be supportive of that idea of his, he wasn’t a little kid playing pretend anymore. But it also didn’t seem harmful and he really did look identical to Duulaman. She’s definitely a little concerned over how he got that ‘sceptre’ though. 

Tucker can literally see the second his mom spots Ahit’s glowing dog-like self in the doorway. Her jumping and putting her hand to her chest, “oh!”. 

Tucker gestures to Ahit, “this is Ahit, she’s one of my scholars”, Ahit bows slightly while Tucker leans back in his chair and munches on his burger a bit more, “there’s a whole bunch of royal etiquette stuff for the coronation so she’s pretty much being my tutor for that. Everyone in Amity is getting an etiquette teacher. Mine’s different of course”. 

Ahit looks from her to him, “there are different expectations of you, my liege. Though if it would please you, I could educate her instead of some Draconics servant girl”. She was the Pharaoh's maker after all; that earned a level of respect and reverence. 

Tucker hadn’t thought of that, quirking an eyebrow at his mom and swallowing his food, “sure? If you’re down with that mom? You’ll be getting a ghost etiquette teacher anyway. This way you’ll get to know one of my subjects a little?”. 

Angela shakes her head a little to clear it. So he... _wasn’t_ _kidding_. Considering the Egyptian appearance. Nodding once a bit stiffly and then again with a bit more confidence, “okay. How long have you known... Ahit?”. If her son could trust this ghost then she could give her a chance. 

Tucker tilts his head, “it’s been what? two years?”, shrugging and scarfing down his second burger, “I know all the jackals more personally”. 

Ahit grins sharply, “expected, we serve you more closely after all. You hardly need to know the lowest classes”, looking to his maker, “I’ve known and been providing guidance to his majesty since Hotep-Ra discovered his prophesied rebirth”, looking back to him, “even with Hotep-Ra’s less than proper reaction”. 

Tucker chuckles and rolls his eyes, “tell me about it”. Hopping out of his chair and grinning at his mom, “we’re going to go confuse the town, since there’s no one who will probably believe this”.

Angela steels herself and follows them over to the door, pointing a finger at the ghost and making a point to sound threatening, “you better not be stringing my boy along or abusing him. I may not know much about ghosts but _no one or creature_ is going to be taking advantage of him or hurting him if I can help it”. Sure she knows she can’t really do anything to creatures that can shot lasers out of their hands and fly, but she’ll figure something out if she must. 

Ahit looks the smaller women over, she was impressively earnest. Good. While Ahit absolutely wanted the Pharaoh to actually be recognised and treated properly by the mortals, she also didn’t want to see his life complicated negatively because of that. And it was pleasing to see the Pharaoh's maker, one of them, care for him. “To us he is above the gods, we wouldn’t think of abusing him. And those that would-”, grinning slightly, “-will be treated in kind and without mercy unless he should desire otherwise”. 

Angela stares for a bit before nodding, “good”. Closing the door and sighing as the ghost follows after her son. Leaning her back against the door, this was a little much but he had told her as much. She’ll try to withhold judgement on Ahit till after ‘working’ with her a bit. Her boy was still her boy though, regardless if he actually _was_ a Pharaoh. 

* * *

Sam smirks a little to herself, easily picking up on the ghostly glow following Tucker. Smirking more when Valerie mutters, “oh you’ve got to be kidding me”. 

Valerie gapes slightly but mostly glares as the two join them. Ahit nodding to Sam, “majesty Sam”. 

Sam nods back while smirking at Valerie, “hey Ahit. Beating Tucker over the head with the etiquette stick?”. 

Ahit smiles wolfishly and seems to neither care nor notice that the whole mall is officially staring. “I imagine you and the Pharaoh will be the only ones not truly requiring much even if you both have more expected of you”. 

Sam shrugs, “I was raised on ‘etiquette’, always knew most of this stuff. I just willingly ignore it and do the opposite because fuck society”. 

Tucker snorts and rolls his eyes, “not like the overgrown grass stain is any different”. Sam flips him off. 

Valerie just keeps glaring at Ahit, who raises an eyebrow, “I take it you _really_ intensely do not care for ghosts”. 

Valerie glares more and scowls, practically hissing, “ _good guess”._

Tucker shakes his head and chuckles a little, “still don’t get how the most anti-ghost and the most ghost-positive people ever dated”. Sam scowls at him, then at Valerie when the girl blushes slightly. 

Ahit raises an eyebrow at Tucker, “truly?”. Tucker nods with a smirk

Valerie scowls at the ghost again, “he’s a good kid. Even if him and both my actual friends are weirdly ghost tolerant”, glancing to Tucker but not really taking her eyes off the ghost, “I don’t think I’ll ever not be confused by you guys”. Both Sam and Tucker chuckle. 

The four all head into the food court, getting a lot of side-eyeing, whispers, and pointing. Sam nudges Tucker as he hands Ahit some money and sends her off to fetch food, they’ve got an excuse to keep valid, “guessing Ahit dragged you away from the con?”.

Tucker chuckles, “talk about a Hell of a way to skip long-ass rides”.

Valerie blinks, “did...she _fly_ you here?”. screwing her face up and mouthing, ‘ _why_ ’, when he nods. Speaking again when Ahit comes back, “I’m amazed they let a _ghost_ buy food”.

Sam rolls her eyes, “they’re _minimum_ wage workers. They don’t give half a fuck”. Tucker nods and points at her while stuffing his face. 

Valerie screws up her face, “you’re saying that to _a minimum wage worker_ ”, then sighing and slumping a little, “okay, you are definitely right”. Making Sam smirk. 

All three humans jerk and sigh when Dash slams his hands onto the table, Ahit bares her teeth a little. “Okay you freaks, what the Hell is this ghost royalty bullshit?”. Ahit snarls, making Dash eep and move away from Tucker, who chuckles. 

Sam rolls her eyes, “exactly what I told miss pretty little puddle. I’m the adoptive daughter of a ghost king and Tucker’s a reborn Pharaoh. What’s it to you?”. 

Dash scowls, “oh that’s bullshit”. 

Valerie smirks and leans over to pat Dash’s arm, “don’t worry Dash, you’re still the so-called king of football”.

Tucker immediately turns to Ahit, “she doesn’t mean ‘king’ literally. It’s just a sad sad title he gives himself for being good at a sport”. Ahit huffs and barks out a few laughs. That was incredibly sad. 

Paulina comes up and only stares at the ghost for a few seconds before sticking her nose up in the air, “like I said, if that were really true, you’d actually dress good instead of like you sleep in dumpsters. And you’d be shopping for a good dress like the rest of us”. 

Sam laughs, “and like _I_ had been about to say before you trotted off, _I_ don’t need to. _I_ have ladies-in-waiting to dress and style me. And I am having my outfit made by the Draconics high dresser”, looking to Ahit and completely ignoring Paulina’s disbelieving stare, “I’m assuming Tucker’s is already crafted?”.

Ahit nods, “indeed it is, a few more gems are being added, as this is a much more important royal event than any others”, looking to Tucker, “also crafting a special _was_ -sceptre and you’ll be wearing your Hemhem”.

Tucker groans dramatically, “that thing’s so damn heavy”, shrugging with a sigh, “good thing the Zone’s gravity is weird”. 

Sam shakes her head, “well hopefully you’ll at least be wearing a damn shirt. I could do without seeing your bare chest anymore than I already have to”. 

Tucker snorts, “I’d say something but...”, and making a mock horrified expression when she lifts up her shoe. He’ll never understand how she gets those things on and off so quickly. 

Dash scowls and hits the table again, annoyed at being ignored, “again, this is bullshit. People like you? Royalty? Ha! I don’t think so”.

Paulina nods and hums with a sweet (definitely fake, Sam would bet both the main house _and_ the beachfront house on that) smile, “now me or Star, that would make sen-”, getting cut off when an apple thunks her on the back of the head, “ow!”. 

Her attempting at ducking out of the way of a second apple and failing. While Tucker looks to and raises an eyebrow at Sam. Who shakes her head with a shrug, “I didn’t ask the tree to assault her”. 

Valerie blinks at her, “you can do that?”. Paulina, and Dash now, hopping around trying to avoid more apples. 

Sam nods but pauses, “does anyone else hear giggling?”. Ahit nods immediately, not realising they hadn’t noticed that from the get-go; the tree near them absolutely was giggling. 

Tucker picks up on the location, “you _sure_ you didn’t do or get something weird done to that tree? Pretty sure even ghost trees don’t giggle”. 

The apple assault stops and the two populars stay put purely out of curiosity. Making Valerie mentally grumble about how no one had a sense of self-preservation or danger anymore. The tree? giggles again, “you’re quite right, trees don’t giggle. And neither does this one!”, more giggling as the guy in the tree? drops out and hops on his hooves over to Sam. His bright glow and solid green eyes make it very obvious he’s a ghost. 

Paulina eeps and grabs Dash dragging him off now that the mystery was solved. Ghost guy isn’t having any of that apparently, “ah ah ah”, and backflips to be in front of them, his long green hair and waist cape made of autumn leaves flittering in the air, almost like gravity actually affected him. Valerie is actively tensing to have to slink off. The only thing giving her pause is how the ghost puts his clawed pale red hands and arms behind his back and leans his face in front of Paulina’s with a big fanged smile, “aren’t you going to ask who I am? Now that’s just rude”.

Paulina swallows and cautiously asks, “um, who are you”. 

The ghost grins wide and closes his eyes, looking very pleased with himself, “that’s much better dear! I am Oberon, the ErlKing of the FairLands!”, gesturing with skinny pointy fingers to the crown of leaves and antlers around his forehead. Then hopping around and twirling in a small circle, before getting into Paulina’s face again, “and yours, child?”. 

Sam speaks up at this and snaps at the preppy girly girl, “don’t”. 

Making Oberon hum and giggle, sending her a sickly sweet smile, “oh! Someone’s a smart one!”, turning and sticking his face back into Paulina’s face, “besides, you wear far too much bronzer. Let your skin be natural, little one!”. Pauline doesn’t get a chance to respond as Oberon hops back over to three of the four members of the defect quartet (plus one ghost), him landing on the table and leaning down to cup Sam’s face, “yours is much better indeed, flowerling NightShade”. Sam absolutely does blush a little but still bats off Oberon’s hand with a scowl. 

Ahit dips her head slightly to the royal ghost before tilting her head, “and why are you here? King Oberon”. 

Oberon straightens up, sticking a finger in the air with a wide smile, “because Botony, as fruit-bearing and flowering as she is, is sparsely populated. And the Greenman is bared from these mortal lands, so he asked of me to come in his stead! And how could I say no to a request like that?!?”, hopping off the table, landing behind Sam and fiddling with her hair, “to guide one of forests and plants? And a child at that! Certainly splendid!”, braiding Sam’s hair with honestly alarming speed, “oh my! Your hair is so soft!”, sticking his head besides hers, “what do you put in it?!?”. 

Sam smirks and shakes her hair out of his loose fingers, “self-made blend of oils and nectars. From my garden of course”. 

He giggles and twirls with his hands to his chest, “splendid! Just wonderful! A true child of nature!”, making a real show of putting an arm over his forehead and falling backwards onto the table, “I’m just swooning! Oh UnderGrowth you lucky fool!”, springing up and hugging Sam’s face who promptly shoves him off, “why if he hadn’t just gobbled you up, I certainly would!”. 

Sam grumbles, “I think I prefer UnderGrowth, especially considering what happens to the children you take”. He smiles sweetly yet with malice in his eyes. 

Valerie shakes her head, giving up on keeping Oberon in her line of sight as he starts bouncing everywhere, checking everything out. Her looking to Sam, “what the Zone is going on? Was he hitting on you or trying to adopt you? And what do you mean ‘happens to the children you take’?”.

Tucker leans onto the table laughing while Sam blushes slightly. Sam clears her throat, “little of both”, shrugging, “his flirting is extremely empty though. He’s entirely devoted to Titania”. 

Tucker snorts into the table, “one-woman kind of guy”. 

Ahit follows Oberon with her eyes a little before looking to the hunter who was pretending she wasn’t a hunter, why did mortals have to be so complicated? “The living have passed around stories of fairies who steal away children to their home. Turning them to fairies themselves over time. You have now met the reason for those stories. He is incredibly fond of children and has a great many of them”. 

Sam nods and frowns after Oberon, who stuck his head through some planters scaring the crap out of the toddlers on the other side, looking back to Valerie, “all he needs is for you to give, tell, him your name. So don’t do that”, shrugging, “it’s fine if _someone else_ tells him though. So long as _you_ don’t do it”.

Valerie blinks, “so he just attempted abducting Paulina? What the fuck”. Tucker smirks into the table, “she _is_ wonderfully pretty”. Earning eye rolls from the two girls. Ahit shakes her head slightly, T. Duulaman was always something of a ‘ladies man’ as he calls it. Yet his flirting was just as empty as Oberon’s, she knows that didn’t use to be the case. 

Sam nods, “technically also attempted murder. Standing as Oberon’s child will slowly turn you into a ghost”, shrugging, “people in the past just called him a fairy instead of a ghost”. 

Tucker straightens up and laughs, “just like how dragons are ghosts. And harpies, and unicorns, and Cyclopes. Pretty much all mythical creatures are ghosts”. 

Ahit nods, “as well as most of the ‘gods’ mortals have worshiped over the years”. 

Valerie groans, “why do I get the feeling there are more ghosts than anyone thinks”. And firmly not liking the snickering from around the table or Ahit’s wolfish grin. 

A few seconds later Sam snaps at Oberon, who’s leaning somewhat menacingly over a ladies baby, “I don’t think _Phantom_ would appreciate you making eyes at people”. 

Oberon bops the infant on the nose before bouncing back over to their table, “oh that one’s _far_ too protective of his mortals. That boy just doesn’t know how to share!”. 

Valerie growls at him, “he doesn’t own us and we aren’t ‘ _things_ ’ to share”.

Oberon blinks wide-eyed at her before giggling and shoving his face into hers, promptly getting punched and landing on his back, again like gravity affected him. He laughs on the floor, “oh a feisty one! Phantom sure knows how to pick ‘em!”, then springing up and planting his furry cloth-covered butt on the seat across from Valerie but next to Sam. Grinning at Valerie with his chin in his palms, “you smell of him dearie”, leaning forward and grinning wide enough to scrunch up his eyes, “could there, mayhaps, be a reason for that?”. All three mortals slightly blush and Valerie punches him in the face again. 

Sam sighs, “why are _you_ here to play teacher and not your wife?”.

Oberon leans against her shoulder, throwing up his hooves onto another chair and crossing them, “because children of all kinds are just so sweet I could gobble them up!”, then spinning around to lean his face into hers, “that, and Titania likes mortals a whole lot less than I”. 

A few people around mumble, “that guy is married???”. Oberon just leans back into his chair and blushes, “happily so”, hair puffing out a bit and defying gravity; the first sign Valerie’s seen this whole time that this guy can float. 

Valerie looks to Tucker, realising something, “wait, if you’re here then how the Zone is Danny getting back from the con? Did you just _ditch him_?”. Not notice the ever so slight sudden curious sharpness to Oberon’s face but definitely noticing Ahit’s furrowed brows. 

Tucker grunts, “Danny-dudes fine. Technically he ditched me for the space thingy-”. Whatever else he was going to say getting cut off by a shriek. All five looking around in either shock or awe as tons of Greek and Roman looking ghosts just start appearing and introducing themselves to people. Valerie mouthing, ‘what the fuck’. 

Sam quickly blurting out, “etiquette teachers. Everyone needs to know what’s going to happen and how to act after all”, purely to avoid the huntress getting trigger happy; the girl’s fingers were twitching enough as it was. 

Valerie jumping slightly when a fair bit more dressy Greek ghost pops up behind her, with her spinning around and decking them. Snapping, “oh Hell no”, and stalking off. 

Sam sighs at the ghost, who looks both shocked and not, “you better go chase her down or you’re going to lose her”. 

Tucker smirks, “good luck”.

Oberon comments seemingly to himself with a slight pleasant a sigh, “mortals and half-creatures love complicating things”. Leaning over to Sam, “why doesn’t she just admit she loves the boy?”. 

Sam screws up her face with a slight blush, while Tucker bangs his head into the table with a laugh; Oberon doesn’t miss the slight colouring to his cheeks too though. Promptly putting a hand over his mouth and very delightedly giggling, “oh my!”. Then crying out as Sam smacks him over the head, before dragging him off by a crown horn; Ahit picking up her laughing Pharaoh and following after. Escaping the mall as it descends into madness. 


	7. This Is Some Anime Bullshit, With A Side Of Pain (Which Arguable Is Anime Bullshit Too)

Danny coughs and lets out an ‘oof!’ As something/someone small lands on his stomach. Opening his eyes to see a grinning white-haired green-eyed little girl, “Elle!”, sitting up and sending her sliding down into his lap, “so they finally found you huh? You little devil”. 

She laughs and grins, “yup! And!”, seconds later a tiny green blur plows into Danny’s side, sending all three tumbling off the bed. 

Danny roughs up the tiny puppy while Elle pulls at her rather masculine yet oddly knightly-looking clothing, “look at the awesome clothing one of the ladies-in-waiting gave me!”. Danny smiles wide at her but pauses and turns his head to the doorway, spotting the three ladies-in-waiting; all with eager grins on their faces.

Danny blinks, “uh, nope!”, springing up to grab a shirt and running through the sidewall, Elle turning human to follow and Cujo, somehow, following with a delighted bark. The two running after Danny with laughs while he struggles on his shirt, he’s currently thankful he always wears pants to bed nowadays. 

The ladies-in-waiting look to each other and sigh, shaking their heads with smiles. The Prince was still very much a child. 

The three end up rolling around and tackling each other in the main hall of Pariah’s Keep. Getting pulled apart by a smiling, but definitely a little unimpressed, Pandora lifting them all up by the backs of their necks. Danny waving, “hey ma. Good morning?”. 

Elle giggles when Pandora raises an eyebrow at him. Looking to Danny, “I think she’s not impressed with you, pops”, and grinning wickedly. 

Pandora puts the three down and crosses one set of arms at Danny, “there’s only three more days Danny, as much fun as I’m sure this is, you do need to rehearse”.

Danny groans and tilts his head back while the three ladies-in-waiting catch up, making Danny groan again. Though he gets up, pats his pants off, and lets the ladies drag him off. 

Elle transforms back ghost and floats to sit on Pandora’s shoulder, “Danny sure is silly, isn’t he?”. 

“He’ll get to have plenty of fun later”, then grinning a bit meanly while scooping back up the puppy, “same for the two of you. Someone needs a bath and royal dressing. Someone else needs royal, not knight, clothes”. Cujo tilts his head in slight concern but not really bothered while Elle shrugs, “so long as it’s not some silly dress”. 

Pandora shakes her head with a loud laugh, “that can certainly be arranged!”. And shooing her off with two other ladies-in-waiting. Sending Cujo off with two of the, much tougher, Greek court ladies. 

Danny walks down the hall for only a little while before spotting Vlad having snuck in for the goddamn fourth day in a row. Danny glares at him and shouts with a slight reverb making it very clear this was a command, “ **guards**!”. While the ladies-in-waiting hide behind a corner, well aware of how dangerous the edler halfa could be especially around the Prince. 

Vlad of course scowls, “now Daniel, as I have said repeatedly. I have every right to be here. We are fam-”, Danny cuts him off with a small ecto-beam just as two of the Roman guards come around a corner and grab the elder half-ghost. 

Danny rubs at his eyes in annoyance while the FrightKnight comes up behind him. Danny grumbling, “I’d complain about shitty guards but I get why I have to be the one to toss him out every day”, it was all because of the stupid technically family thing. Sighing and turning to the FrightKnight, “once again, go check to make sure he didn’t steal anything, or place any spy cameras, or booby-trap anything, or, I don’t know, piss on anything?”. 

The FrightKnight bows, “I find that last one highly unlikely but I will check regardless, your highness”. And leaving to follow the intruders lingering shed off ecto-energy. 

Danny sighs again and looks behind himself to where the three ladies are hiding, “you can come out now”. The three doing just that and continuing to walk with him to the dressing room. 

One thing was for sure, as he stands in basically just his underwear on the little raised circle in the centre of the room, he definitely wasn’t really bothered being seen half-naked anymore. Not that any of the ladies-in-waiting cared, this was their duty after all. Plus he didn’t look nearly as scrawny as he used too. Sure he wasn’t built to heck like Dan, but that was probably in his future. Heck, the only reason he still wore shirts, long-sleeved now, when swimming was all the scarring. He arguable should have more scars than he did actually but, eh, weird halfa healing. His ghost form barely had any after all, only ones from really _really_ nasty fights; and the Linchenberg figures on his left arm and upper left chest of course, all ghosts had some show of their death after all. Him and Poindexter have scars, Ember had her hair, Skulker’s was his size, Technus was the hollowed empty eye sockets he covered with shades. 

Revealing his Death Mark seemed to be the only thing the ladies-in-waiting got uncomfortable about, unsure whether he was the type to want it covered or not. Most hid theirs after all. Ember was an uncommon case of someone who flaunted it. Every time he had waved the ladies off saying it was fine. Ghosts seeing was fine, he didn’t really give a damn. Humans seeing Danny _Fenton’s_ scarring, however, would be an issue. Plus he wonderfully got two Death Marks in a way, due to the strange technically half dying twice situation. The other being his Ghostly Wail, the sound of thousands of pained tortured moans of the dead, because that sure as fuck is what it felt like. 

Unsurprised when the first thing they do is slip on armour over his left arm and a breastplate on his left side. Him flexing the claws of the black metal a bit while they pull on fine fitted silver chainmail over the rest of his torso and right arm. Black satin harem pants held up by a double belt studded with black spikes, and the ends stuffed into very pointy white armour boots. 

Him simply holding out his right arm, since he wasn’t supposed to help this whole process along apparently, while they pull on and take off a ridiculous amount of different coats. Eventually settling on a purple satin surcoat buttoned with small opals and with the left arm sleeve fashionably torn off to expose the metal arm. Then deciding to pop the collar and leave it that way. Danny thinks that’s a little vampire-esque and is absolutely blaming the run-in with Vlad for that. 

Sitting in one of the plush armchairs with his feet up on a stool, while they go about attaching and removing different gemstones till they’re content. It felt gaudy and excessive even if, for him now, it wasn’t even probably close to qualifying as excessive. Ending up with rubies over his fingers, obsidian running up the sides of the armour, and emeralds around the cuffs of the boots. A large white opal stone in the centre of the breastplate, which would literally only be seen if he took off the coat or unbuttoned it. Apparently they aren’t done though, as they create swirling black embroidery all over the surcoat with dyed quartz; which they apparently decide looks better with everything but the collar unbuttoned. Leaving him, as per usual, feeling ridiculous. 

Motioning for him to stand back up so they can give him a look over, more than thankful they all nod and grin happily before motioning him over to the hairdressing station as he’s dubbed it. Having to sit on a stool, even if it was made of insanely soft plush, was far less comfortable than the armchair though. And it is situations like this that make him glad for his short and apparently very difficult to deal with hair. Them trying to get his hair out of his regular style was practically a battle, and was very hard not to laugh at; they hit him when he did that though, so he tries to not have a laughing fit. 

Glancing in the mirror and smiling when Pandora comes in, ignoring the fabric she’s carrying; he has a good guess what that is and he’s ignoring it. “Did you send Elle and Cujo off to do royal shit too?”.

“Obviously. Elle is your child after all and Cujo is the royal hound. They get the pleasure of looking the part too!”. 

Danny chuckles but keeps still while the ladies tug at his hair, “don’t tell Val that, she _hates_ Cujo”. Pandora laughs and the ladies giggle a little, the Red Huntress hatred of the ghost dog was a well-known truth. 

Danny tries not to jerk from the ladies shoving a rather large curler into the middle of his hair while growling at it. Pandora shakes her head, “how do you make your hair so impossible?”.

Danny shrugs, “always been this way”, his mom gave up trying to style it pretty much the second he had hair on his head. Which is exactly why he’s had the same hairstyle his whole life. His mom wouldn’t even let him grow it out when he was younger out of mild worry over what it would do/look like. Part of him is tempted to grow it purely to see, but at the same time even he knows he’ll wind up sticking it in a low ponytail. No way is he doing a freaking man bun and having long hair get in his face all the time would be a pain. His hair got in the way of fights enough as it was. 

Pandora, as if reading his thoughts, “maybe you should try growing it out or trying extensions”. The ladies exchange a look and promptly shove lower back length extensions in. 

Danny points aggressively at Pandora, “I blame you”, shrugging but keeping his head still, “not that I wasn’t thinking the same”. Then laughing his ass off when the ladies stand back and his hair promptly looks like he backcombed the whole thing, slept in that, then spiked it with gel in the morning. Placing his face on the vanity in front of him and wheezing. Pandora muttering yet still sounding rather loud, “how?”. The ladies throw up their hands and scowl. 

Danny leans back up and holds up a finger as all three ladies-in-waiting grab up scissors with determined glints in their eyes, “hold on, I need a picture of this. Sam will _die_ ”, then adding as an after though, “not literally. Dramatics”. It takes him a bit to get the whole -just past shoulder length- mess in the camera but he manages and laughs more after snapping off the photo. Then letting the ladies do their thing. 

Pandora just sits off to the side and watches the mess of black hair getting snipped, curled and braided. Somehow this was the most unusual thing about him, impossible hair. The braiding, after slicking it down with oils, actually was working though. Looked puffier than it should but it was staying in place. 

Him ending up with a puffy large braid on either side of his head and a curled backcombed faux hawk, which was still pointy and side-swept somehow. They manage to correct the side-swept part to make it actually look centred by sticking a bunch of SignalShines into his hair. Little tiny firefly like blob ghosts that eagerly grab onto his hair, effectively holding all the little strands in place; super noticeable in his currently black hair, but they’d blend right in with his white hair. Maybe just make his white hair seemingly more glowy actually. Currently, he was kinda digging the starry night sky effect this was having. The ladies top the whole thing off by tying the ends of his braids back, like a low ponytail goddamnit, letting the sticking out unbraided end be a sort of flame-shaped tuff. 

Danny runs a hand over the faux hawk, whistling when it stays in place, “well damn. That actually works”. The ladies all beam at the praise before yanking him up and shoving him in front of/presenting him to Pandora. Danny groaning slightly when she tosses yet another unfamiliar cape over his shoulders. Him quirking an eyebrow over the spiked metal armour like piece on his right shoulder while she clasps shut chard black leather around his chest, and under the left side of the surcoat; effectively framing the breastplate. He’s just going to assume the back part of the strap is going through a slit cut in the surcoat or something. Then clasping shit the collar of it under the surcoats popped collar, with a silver stone. 

Ah okay, it was a cavelire cape, whelp that’s a new one. Watching her drop the fabric she had been holding up, letting the -honestly heavy- black velvet fabric with a silver sheen, fall over his right side. Lifting his arm and moving the fabric around some, sheens always looked really cool. They way they moved and seemingly shimmered with any movement. 

Looking up to Pandora, “why the different style?”. Also pointing out that he felt overdressed and ridiculous would be pointless and redundant at this point. 

She laughs, “there are only three days left! And seeing as you have three parent figures, that means it’s time for your Reverent Crowning!”, Danny just blinks owlishly so she continues, “certainly you have noticed how every ghost you’re close to has gifted you a cape? Well now you get ours! tomorrow will be FrostBite’s turn and ClockWork’s after that!l”, grinning widely, “today's mine!”. She pulls up the cape to show off the inside, which was pleated alternating gold and black. Then motioning for him to follow as she leaves the room; Danny following quickly and still rather confused. 

Thankfully she explains further without him having to ask, “as for the Reverent Crowning itself! Have you ever wondered where humans got that idea of a crown of thorns?”. 

Danny decidedly says, “no”. Which she laughs over. 

“Well! From us of course! Though it was never meant to be something of torture. Though it will hurt some, don’t worry about that-”.

Danny interrupts with a snort, “I think the fuck I will. Do I have to wear a crown of thorns?”. Sighing when she nods. 

“You’ll also need to be in your ghost form”, waiting for him to transform (he’s blaming the clothing not changing or disappearing on it being ghost clothing) and then continuing, “the Reverent Crown is forged of entwining silver, white gold, and the thorned leaves of Yewdew. The sharp metal will pierce your flesh and make you bleed a little, the thorns from the Yewdew will suck that up and carry it like rainwater in its small cup-shaped leaves. The combination of the natural oils in the leaves and ectoplasm results in a green mist! But of course that will only happen if the wearers' ectoplasm -or blood, in your case sometimes- has the Realms favour!”. 

Danny blinks, okay this made some sense. “So this ceremony is like proving for any to see that I’m-”, chuckle, “- the chosen one”. Pandora actually laughs loudly at that while nodding. 

Not too long later finds them in front of some rather large doors in the High Mights Citadel, Danny pausing and tilting his head as Pandora pushes open the doors, “wait, am I going to have to wear the stabby crown for _three days_ ”. Groaning when she nods but following her inside anyway. 

Inside he’s not surprised to see two Observant, ClockWork, the FrightKnight, FrostBite with his high court lady ShardHeart and high knight ColdStep, and Dora with her high court lady Cynthia and high knight Allamour; Pandora moving to be with her high court lady Kore and high knight Agammemnon. What does surprise him is seeing Nocturne here as well, unsurprisingly looking asleep though. 

ClockWork floats over to him with a smile, sticking up a middle finger, “three and a half days actually”, then sending a smirk and wink to Pandora who huffs over being corrected. ClockWork then gesturing to Nocturne who uncurls in the air with a yawn, revealing -what has to be the very pointy- Reverent Crown in their lap. ClockWork answer Danny’s unasked question, “Yewdew grows only within the lands of ReverLethe, Nocturne’s domain. As such, the creation and bestowing of the Reverent Crown is their duty”. Danny’s not sure how to feel about Nocturne’s always malicious-looking smile at that. 

Regardless Danny walks over to the skinny very tall backed throne built of silver and decorated in crystallised ectoplasm of all colours. ClockWork whispering, “just seat yourself as you feel best and hold your tongue”. Danny very mockingly sticks out and grabs his tongue before composing himself and sitting down. Opting to cross his legs lazily and clasps his hands in his lap; the feeling of annoyed glares from the Observants makes him decide that was absolutely the right decision. 

Everyone but said Observants and Nocturne situate themselves on either side of Danny and the throne. While the Observants go on either side of Nocturne as they cup the Reverent Crown and all three slowly float over to him. 

Danny looks up to Nocturne and pointedly smiles slightly to not seem nervous, it probably doesn’t work. He doesn’t really care about getting the High Throne Of Ghosts but that doesn’t make this any less dramatic and mildly terrifying feeling. Sure all the craziness going on was leading up to that but this, this was official and final. There really truly wasn’t any going back from this. He’s damn proud of his slight smile not wavering though, as Nocturne lifts their hands and almost gently places the twisted thorned crown on his head. He’s almost tempted to sigh in relief, that is until Nocturne pushes it down with their fingers. The thorns easily stabbing and cutting into his head, it’s only slightly more painful than jabbing himself with a safety pin but the tension and dramatics of everything makes it much more poignant; regardless he damn well keeps his composure. ClockWork is probably a little proud of that, maintaining composure was always something they emphasised. 

Everything's so silent that the sound of his Christmas red/green ‘blood’ pooling in the leaves reverberates around the room. Danny genuinely can’t help smirking when he sees the green mist reflecting off the Observants giant eyeballs.

All the ghosts around, excluding the mouthless Observants, grin wide. He was to be the new High Ghost King indeed. Nocturne holds out their hands, Danny taking them readily, “rise Daniel James Fenton Phantom. Rise young one of half being. Raise thine head to see us. Raise thine body and soul to greet us. For thy who shall exist before Realms evermore, is the Crowned Thorn Prince”, then lifting the child off the throne. 

* * *

Danny’s more than a little happy everyone lets him go back to bed and do precisely nothing for a few hours. The Reverent Crown was surprisingly draining and tiring, kind of literally in the draining department. 

Waking up from what was likely his third nap leaves him feeling awake enough to actually get out of bed. Sitting up and stretching, rubbing at his eyes and glancing at the pillow. He’s going to assume the only reason his ‘blood’ didn’t spill out of the leaves and make a mess was weird gravity. 

Actually getting up and checking himself out in the mirror (not surprised in the slightest at transforming back human in his sleepy state), straightening out his (still ridiculous, honestly) clothing as he goes. Leaning into the mirror and cautiously poking the crown, cringing at getting stabbed just that little bit more and wiping away a little trickling trail of red with a green shine. He’s seriously glad his parents haven’t taken a blood sample from him since the accident. 

Titling his head around and chuckling a little at how the ladies-in-waiting definitely intentionally styled the faux hawk to be just small enough to fit inside the thorny crown without it sitting on top of it. The braids framing the bottom of the crown all the way around, excluding the part of it that was on his forehead. Shaking his head and promptly taking a selfie, simply adding the word ‘ow’ to it. 

Sitting back in bed, he sends off the hair disaster photo to the defect quartet chat, since literally nothing could be seen past the fluffed out mess that was his hair and just a bit of his, ridiculous, clothing could be seen. 

_Thealiveone: rip my hair_

_PDAxpda: how the fuck_

_PDAxpda: you don’t even **have** that much hair_

_Shade: 💯_

_Shade: very goth, I approve_

_Shade: you’re going to hate yourself when you wash that though_

_PDAxpda: after he figures out **how that even happened**_

_Robin: holy shit_

_Robin: please say those are extensions_

_Robin: why though_

_Thealiveone: I let a few ladies go to town on my notoriosuly imposinle hair_

_Robin: just how notorious are we talking here_

_PDAxpda: theres a reason Danny dude hasn’t changed his hair his entire life_

_Robin: wh._

_Robin: how do you never chair your hair_

_PDAxpda: one part laziness_

_Shade: one part actually liking the look_

_Thealiveone: and one part **FEAR**_

_Thealiveone: my mom won’t actually let me grow it out because of fear_

_Thealiveone: which is aoarently justifies considerin_

_Thealiveone: this mess was not backcombed and just did this on its own_

_Robin: how the fuck_

_PDAxpda: XD_

_Thealiveone: they put in the extensions and PUFF_

_Thealiveone: I cackled so hard_

_Thealiveone: in short_

_Thealiveone: I have bullshit anime hair_

_PDAxpda: the most anyone or thing’s been able to do to change it is make it messier_

_PDAxpda: which really only happens if he’s tired_

_Thealiveone: illogical!_

_Thealiveone: shit_

_Thealiveone: OBJECTION!_

_Thealiveone: the length **can** change_

_PDAxpda: that barely counts dude_

_PDAxpda: the spiky ass gravity defying shape sure as shit doesnt_

_Danny reposts the image of his puffy hair._

_Thealiveone: does this look the same shape to you???_

_PDAxpda: still pointy tho_

_Thealiveone: whatever_

_Robin: also_

_Robin: the fuck are you wearing_

_PDAxpda: does anyone dress normally to a con?_

_PDAxpda: anyone cool anyway_

_Robin: uh_

_Robin: no comment_

_Shade: **cackle**_

_Thealiveone: **wheeze** _

_Thealiveone: anyway_

_Thealiveone: I don’t even know how to take extensions out_

_Thealiveone: not that anyone will let me because this is aprently hilarious_

_Thealiveone: which I tot all agree on_

_Shade: it really is_

_PDAxpda: guess we’ve got the plan for senior year phot day_

_Thealiveone: !!!!_

_Thealiveone: YES_

_Thealiveone: incure the wrath of hair on the camera man_

_Thealiveone: so they may taste the fear of imoosis anime bullshit_

_Thealiveone: 😈 **cackles**_

_Shade: you know what_

_Shade: I’m here for this_

_Robin: I vote we all do it_

_Robin: except the rest of us will apaorently actually have to back comb it_

_Shade: I’ve got the hair spray covered and a ventilated enough room so we don’t die of fumes_

_Thealiveone: aww I’m chill with a little side dish of death_

_Shade: and so we don’t make the mistake of using Danny’s room and getting posioned or something_

_PDAxpda: or use something that **looks** like hairspray but isn’t_

_Thealiveone: uhhhhh_

_Thealiveone: that is legit overly likely_

_Robin: your house is a nightmare_

_Robin: that’s probably why your hair is insane_

_Thealiveone: **shrug**_

_Thealiveone: most lieky_

Danny chuckles and switches to the trio chat and sending the photo he just took. Taken stylistically so you could see the front and side of the faux hawk, side of one braid, a hint of the ponytail, and obviously the thorn crown. 

_Literallydead: also_

_Literallydead: they were snarling at my hair_

_Internallydead: okay, dragqueens ladies are magic_

_Internallydead: **how** did you go from a backcombed spikey mess to **that**_

_Internallydead: I am legit jealous_

_Sociallydead: taking a guess that the device of stabbing pain on your head isn’t willing_

_Literallydead: no Socially, I just looooooooooooove getting face stabbed_

_Literallydead: stuck with it for daaaaaays_

_Literallydead: not that bad though_

_Literallydead: not good either though_

_Literallydead: totally worth it to puss off eyeballs though_

_Sociallydead: and now why is that your majesty_

_Literallydead: there’s offically no take backies_

_Literallydead: cuteosy of starryblanket_

_Internallydead: didn’t see that coming_

_Literallydead: fuckin right?_

_Internallydead: wait_

_Internallydead: are you wearing **spookies in your hair**_

_Literallydead: 😏_

_Internallydead: you are wtf_

_Literallydead: they’re acting as bobby pins_

_Literallydead: WILLINGLY_

_Internallydead: 😤_

_Sociallydead: also_

_Sociallydead: mr.elfy in town_

_Internallydead: teaching me the way_

_Internallydead: the way of etiquette that is_

_Internallydead: loke i fuckin need it_

_Literallydead: is he... behaving_

_Sociallydead: **snort** _

_Sociallydead: tried to adopt paulie then insulted her_

_Sociallydead: tried to steal a baby_

_Sociallydead: hit on Internally_

_Sociallydead: scared some kids_

_Sociallydead: told V to man up and date you_

_Sociallydead: got punched by V not once but twice_

_Sociallydead: assaulted paulie and Dash with apples_

_Sociallydead: all in about twenty minutes_

_Internallydead: stuck twigs in my folks hair_

_Internallydead: **actually** stole a baby for a few minutes _

_Internallydead: broke two chairs_

_Internallydead: got bit by me_

_Internallydead: rearranged my entire house_

_Literallydead: okay, **THAT** impresses me _

_Internallydead: flirted with nana who flirted back_

_Sociallydead: ew_

_Internallydead: 🖕🏻_

_Internallydead: nana has be a **blessing**_

_Internallydead: she’s been entertaining him for **hours** _

_Literallydead: for the love of all the Anceints thank her for me_

_Sociallydead: he thinks someone’s too protective_

_Literallydead: is he wrong???_

_Literallydead: NO_

_Internallydead: at least youyre self aware_

Danny chuckles and pockets his phone. Running a hand over the faux hawk again, the little SignalShines trilling at him happily. Little things were more than content to snuggle up with his strong ecto-field. Deciding to head back out, putting things off probably wasn’t the best plan of action. 

Not really surprised Elle’s right outside the door, in a surcoat of course, “you’re up! Pandora still wants you!”. Danny shakes his head with a chuckle and lets her drag him off. Genuinely laughing when Cujo bounds around a corner with freaking braided fur. 


	8. Amity Park Can Kiss Our? Royal Asses

Meanwhile in Amity, it had been decided by a totally chance, one hundred percent not planned, run in between a smirking Sam and highly annoyed Red Huntress that there needed to be a press conference about the ‘rumours of royalty’ surrounding the quartet. Which is how Valerie finds herself back in front of a podium in suit and waiting for a thumbs up from the live crew; with Sam and Oberon to her right, and Tucker and Ahit to her left, her (sigh) ghost etiquette teacher Celandine, just barely standing on the stage at all. This was ridiculous and stupid and she was a fair bit pissed at Phantom for making her have to deal with this shit. 

Straightening her back some and hoping she’s prepared for this as the live crew gives the thumbs up. At least it wasn’t her who truly had to deal with whatever fallout of this or the questions. She doesn’t envy them though, they don’t have masks to hide behind. “As I’m sure many of you have heard there have been some rumours flying around. Regarding two of our locals”, gesturing behind her respectively, “Sam Manson and Tucker Foley”.

Not particularly surprised that a few people in the crowd start whispering, having likely already heard the rumours. “I’m sure many of you have already come to your own conclusions, whether from second-hand information or interrogating them yourselves”, pausing while everyone gets out the need to whisper theories and opinions to each other, “having approached and spoken with them myself it was decided that having them explain on the record would be for the best. I myself have heard what they have to say and have deemed it factual. As strange as it may be, our town is arguably strange and thus well suited to these sorts of situations”, nodding to herself, “we’re a town full of ghosts, malicious, neutral and friendly. Fairly literally at the moment”, earning a few laughs, from both the ghosts and humans. “We’re also a town of hunters like myself. As well as had both one of the strangest and wealthiest small-town mayors for a time. So with that I’ll pass the mic off to Sam Manson, one of two of Amity’s ghost royals”. Expectingly causing everyone to start whispering wildly and cameras to flash. 

Sam throws her a slight glare as Valerie steps back and she takes her spot, “I imagine I don’t particularly need to introduce myself, so I’m not going to bother”, leaning on the podium, “but yes, the rumours are true. I’m sure everyone remembers that incident where the previous mayor made the _wonderful_ decision to damage the plant life around Amity, resulting in a ghost known as UnderGrowth to show up and effectively take over the town. Most of you will only remember the aftermath of having to clear up the plant matter everywhere”, continuing when everyone nods and a few mutter about how ‘that _was_ actually his fault?’ making Sam smirk slightly.

“What no one really knows is the other thing that came of that. See in ghost culture, ghosts can effectively adopt children. Which is precisely what happened with me”, glaring at the crowd erupting into chatter, her harsh glare silencing everyone near-instantly, “obviously everyone is well aware of my green thumb, many of you shop at my greenhouse every spring and summer. Turns out UnderGrowth was just as interested and impressed. Deciding during his take over of Amity to adopt me as his daughter”, glaring again over the sudden increase of chatter until they all shut up again, “the other thing the majority of you are unaware of is _exactly who_ UnderGrowth is. He’s the king of a place in the Zone called Botony, a land of wild forests and flower fields, effectively making me the princess of Botony. So yes, I am ghost royalty due to being considered a ghost kings daughter”, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder at Oberon, who waves wildly and grins wide enough to scrunch up his eyes. “And that idiot is Oberon, the Erlking of the FairLands. Another nature lover who’s going over the royal etiquette required for the High Coronation with me. No he’s not going over the same things with me as all your etiquette teachers are. I’m a royal, things are different for me”, turning to look at Tucker, “your turn”. 

Tucker chuckles as she steps back and lets him take the podium, “my story’s not the same as hers by any means. But for those that don’t know, I’m Tucker, resident geek and techno freak. Also your resident Pharaoh, so yup that rumours true too”, grabbing up the sceptre clipped to his waist and twirling it around some, “I know a few folks recognise this from the museum, you can’t say I stole this because this actually belongs to me. It was mine in my past life and rightfully mine in this one. Yes reincarnation is real and that’s what’s up with me. I’m the reincarnation of the Pharaoh Duulaman, making me the Pharaoh on my death of all the ghost that exist in Ranatheo. Till then I’m just called Baka or prince, but everyone from Ranatheo call me Pharaoh anyway”, shrugging and putting his hands behind his head, “if you go to museum it’s pretty obvious me and Duulaman look identical. Oh and the Jackal lady with me is Ahit, the high scholar of Ranatheo. She’s doing pretty much the same for me as Oberon is for Sam”.

Sam comes back up to podium, Tucker moving to the side to accommodate. Her leaning over the mic, “if you got questions now’s the time to ask them. We’re sticking with Red’s formula, ten questions, that’s it. Don’t like it? Not my problem. We’ll alternate”. Then pointing to a reporter in the front row. 

“Can ghosts just forcibly adopt someone?”.

Sam shakes her head quickly, “there’s always some kind of requirement, especially for adopting a human. If I wasn’t strictly a plant-eater, it wouldn’t have happened. Plus it takes a lot to impress most ghosts and most ghosts aren’t interested in adopting children, especially humans”. 

Tucker pointing further back. “How do you _know_ you’re this ‘reincarnated Pharaoh’?”. It’s very obvious the girl doesn’t actually believe Tucker. 

Tucker chuckles, “there’s that mirror on Hotep-Ra’s sarcophagus, anyone in the know will tell you that if the reborn Pharaoh's reflection is shown on that, Hotep-Ra will reawaken. Well that’s exactly what happened. Guy’s kinda a jerk though”. The reporter doesn’t exactly look convinced but she’s got no objections. 

Sam points to the reporter right next to the previous one. “Do either of you have powers because of this?”. 

Tucker motions his sceptre slightly, a layer of sand coating the stage and swirling in the air some. Valerie in the back very pointedly not reacting. Oberon springs off stage in a fit of giggles and comes back with a bunch of vines, presenting them to her with a wide grin. Sam moving her fingers near them for them to move through the air and crawl and twine over her fingers, promptly blooming flowers. Oberon pulls back his hands and spins in a little circle giggling with glee. Sam just glares and cups the plant in both hands before resting it on the podium, the vines growing and sprawling over said podium rapidly. Sam smiles a bit meanly at the gaping crowd, “that answer your question?”. The reporter just nods dumbly. 

Tucker points to the weird news reporter, “why don’t you just die now or move to the Zone? If you’re royalty there why stay here?”. 

Both blink at him, even Valerie blinks. That was ridiculously rude. Ahit actually snarls a bit. Oberon just looks curious himself. 

Sam and Tucker exchange a look. Sam speaking up first and with very little filter, “okay rude. Why would we want to die? We’ll have our kingdoms whether we live for ten or a hundred more years, cutting that short would be pointless and dumb”. 

Tucker nods, “and I don’t know about you, but ruling is _a lot_ of work, rather put that off for adulthood at the least”. 

Sam points to the live crew. “How long have you been royalty?”. 

Tucker laughs, “technically always. But me and the ghosts of Ranatheo have known for about two years”.

Sam rolls her eyes, “around one for me. You could just, oh I don’t know, look up when the UnderGrowth taking over Amity situation happened”. 

Tucker pointing to Action News, need to give the guys crazy enough to report during mass invasions some love. “Has this changed who you are? Your personalities?”. 

Both instantly shake their heads. Sam speaking up first, “I’ve always loved plants, that’s nothing new. Nothing about me has really changed beyond being less bothered by ghosts due to more exposure to them. But that’s true for anyone here”. 

Tucker nods readily, “pretty well the same here. I’m more responsible too. Ruling tends to have that effect”, shrugging, “I’m more interested in Egyptian things now? I also have past life unremembered memories that kick in sometimes. Hence my weirdness, that ain’t new really. I’ve _always_ been this way, just didn’t know it”. 

Sam pointing near the front again. “Considering UnderGrowth attacked us once before but hasn’t since, is that your doing Sam?”.

Sam tilts her hand in the air, “to a degree yes. I live here and wouldn’t like the town destroyed; and I also don’t want humanity destroyed. What I want or like matters to him, like it would to any _decent_ parent”, shrugging, “Phantom also threatened him with a beat down if he showed up again, so there’s that too”. A few people laugh at that. 

Tucker pointing to the anti-Phantom reporter with a mental groan. It would be seriously bad to make it look like they protected Phantom, even if that’s exactly what they did. “Do you have any kind of treaty or arrangement with Phantom? Or other ghosts?”. Valerie mentally grumbling in the back about loaded questions and seriously hoping Sam and Tucker recognise that. Sam and Tucker, meanwhile, know they have to lie. 

Sam shakes her head, “friendly? Yes. Treaties or packs? No. We know a bit more about him than most, but if you hear or pay attention to ghost gossip that’s easy to achieve”.

Tucker laughs with a nod, “and ghosts gossip _a lot_. We’re around them a lot more than the rest of the town”. 

Sam pointing to the back. “What about Danny and Valerie? You two are their close friends. Are they royal too?”. That was a question both of them didn’t want to hear. Again, more lying. Much more blatant lying this time. Oberon is either off in his own world or actually trying to be a distraction. Humming, bouncing around, and pestering both Red and Ahit. Even laying down on stage while kicking his hooves in the air and smiling for up-close shots with cameras. Ahit is largely scowling at him. Valerie just wants to pinch her nose and sigh or hit the eccentric ghost. 

Sam pointedly ignores Oberon’s antics, “I would place money on Valerie _not_ being ghost royalty of any kind. As for Danny, no Fenton is royalty to our knowledge”. 

Tucker sticks up a finger, better to seem forthcoming with information, “we have knighted him though”. 

“So he does know of this then?”. 

Tucker rolls his eyes, “I’ve been friends with the dude his entire life, _of course he knows_ ”. Sam shrugs, “I’m a fairly open book, _especially_ to my long time friends”.

The two exchange a look, Tucker shrugging and pointing randomly, “last one”. A few people groan but stop at Sam’s glare. Though a few gape when Sam, having enough of Oberon borderline assaulting cameras, grabs him by a crown horn and drags him off stage; him repeatedly saying ‘ow ow ow’ like the crown is physically part of him. Seeing her manhandle a ghost, a ghost king at that!, said an awful lot. 

The reporter swallows, “do Jack and Maddie Fenton know of this?”. 

Tucker side-eyes Sam as she returns to the podium before looking to the crowd and shaking his head, “no. They hate ghosts to an irrational level and always seem rather blinded by bigotry”.

Sam snorts, “they still think ghosts can’t feel, after all. And don’t believe ghosts are sophisticated enough for solidified law and established kingdoms. There was no reason to tell them, especially when they’d brush it off as lies”. A fair amount of people mutter in understanding and agreement. 

Tucker nods with a sigh, “this was just between the trio and still would be if it wasn’t for the coronation. Where we’ll be going as ghost royals from our respective kingdoms, rather than Amity Parker’s. That’ll be pretty noticeable”. Looking back to Sam and nodding again, the two step back to give the floor back to the Red Huntress. 

Valerie looks around and nods once, “thank you for coming out and hearing the same thing I have out. Now I’ll ask that the media and public refrain from pestering them too much about this or hounding them. Not only are they still minors and in school, but I would like to think that our town, as used to ghosts and the strange as we are, can behave respectfully and not treat them too differently. Though I'm sure they understand as much as I do, that there will be something of an adjustment period while everyone works to accept having two ghost royals as locals. Thank you for your time, that is all”. 

Turning to glance at the two ghosts, “get them out of here. After press is Hell”, then summoning out her board and flying off; Celandine following after. The crowd snapping photos and following with cameras as they all fly off. Tucker looking comfortable on Ahit’s shoulder/arm and Sam ridding piggyback on Oberon, glaring at the back of his head all the while. 

* * *

Jazz, meanwhile, had gotten back to Amity and walked through the FentonWorks front door in the middle of the press conference/royalty reveal session. Both of her parents had turned shocked gaping faces towards her, her mom pointing at the tv, “did you know about this?”. 

Jazz swallows, “they didn’t tell me but I more or less knew”. 

“And you didn’t think to tell us that your brothers' friends were likely _close with ghosts?_ ”. 

Jazz glares, “that’s not my place to tell. They’re Danny’s friends and this hasn’t proven to be unhealthy for them and hasn’t affected them negatively. Quite the opposite really”, smiling a little proudly, “they’re much more mature and reasonable now. While still knowing how to have fun and enjoy life”. Nodding to herself, “if they were a threat to themselves or Danny I would have said something, but they’re not. Damaging the relationship between those three, on the other hand, would be nothing but harmful; and that’s exactly what telling you would have done”. 

Maddie blinks, “not... not _harming him._ Jazz, ghosts got their claws into those two. Brought ghosts around Danny. How is that _not harmful_ ”. 

Jazz glares and responds while putting her stuff down into the living room, “it simply isn’t. I’ve studied ghosts plenty, they are no more harmful to hang around than humans, within reason of course”.

Maddie gestures to the tv, “this is far beyond reason. She’s adopted by one. They have _powers_. They’ve been _altered_ by ghosts”. 

Jazz looks to the tv. Tucker’s voice ringing out loud and clear, ‘ _of course he knows_ ’. Then looking back to her mom, “and Danny hasn’t been? We haven’t been? Amity hasn’t been? Everyone here has been ‘altered by ghosts’ mom. Yes they’re more different and more close to ghosts, but they’re fine. They’re the same kids Danny practically grew up with. They’re not worse for this and Danny’s fine with it. So there’s no issue. They’re clearly strange and weird yes, but that’s nothing new. And Danny’s strange, and different, and weird”. 

The two look back to the tv. ‘ _don’t believe ghosts are sophisticated enough for solidified law and established kingdoms_ ’. Maddie makes a face, “just look at the stuff those ghosts have filled their heads with”. 

‘ _they’d brush it off as lies_ ’. Jazz stares at her mom, “you’re proving them right. That you couldn’t be trusted to be told because of your beliefs. How many people have told you you’re wrong now? Phantom said there are kingdoms, Red said there are kingdoms, the invites said there are kingdoms, multiple ghosts have said there are kingdoms, now Sam and Tucker are too. When everyone keeps saying you’re wrong, you need to be able to see that you might be wrong. Especially when there isn’t anything actually proving you’re right”. 

Jack shakes his head, “they aren’t smart enough”. 

Jazz presses, “but _why_ ”.

“Ghosts are made of nothing but ectoplasm and ectoplasmic energy, that’s only capable of transmitting, replicating, and creating basic sentience based off the energy and mind of its once-living opposite”. 

Jazz shakes her head, “we are nothing but matter and energy too”, shaking her head, “you should reevaluate your research. If ghosts were the near-universally evil creatures that desire nothing but chaos and destruction that you think they are, then this-”, gesturing out the window where there are a few people walking around with their respective ghost etiquette scholars, “-wouldn’t truly be possible. Not on this kind of scale especially”, turning and walking to the window, “and if you look, they’re all dressed similarly. Medieval, Greek, Roman. The idea they’re are from kingdoms isn’t just feasible, it’s logically likely”. 

Maddie stares out the window, Jazz has a point but still, “this... goes against everything we know and our research”. 

Jazz turns from the window and nods with a smile, “and that’s why you reexamine what you know, everyone misinterprets and misses things; it’s only natural”, frowning at them slightly, “that’s why researchers get outside sources of differing opinions and not just from people they work with. And me and Danny grew up with your research, yet neither of us agree with your conclusions. I get that you might be willing to write off Danny because of his friendships, but you shouldn’t. Maybe just give this whole ‘ghosts aren’t pure evil’ idea a chance?”. 

Maddie sighs and sits down on the couch, “I don’t like it. But butting heads with them would ruin a good research opportunity and put everyone at risk. Plus, there are somethings Phantom said that have been circling in my head”.

Jack nods and looks down at her, “the ghost king affects the Zones ectoplasm and ghost behaviour thing right?”. Maddie nods so Jack continues, “I’ve been thinking on that too. It makes sense really. We never could figure out how the place sustained itself or kept growing like it does”. 

Maddie nods with a sigh before gesturing to the tv again, “but this... this isn’t okay”. 

Jazz moves into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat, “and that’s Danny’s issue. Danny’s choice. He’s not being harmed by this or them, so it’s not our place to interfere”, returning with a simple sandwich and smiling at her parents, “and if this or any of his choices fail or end badly then we’ll be here to help and protect him. That’s what family does, right?”. She’s not going to mention that it’ll probably be him protecting them, protecting all of them. Because that’s just who he was. 

Jack sits and looks down before nodding, “you’re right, Danny-boy needs to take his own risks”, perking up some, “I mean we take tons of risks and look how far that’s gotten us! Leaps of faith and screw-ups are the cornerstones of success!”. Making Maddie laugh and nod a little. 

Jazz takes a few bites of her sandwich before asking, "so now that that's been decided, am I free to put away my stuff? Is there anything in my room that needs to be moved?", smiling slightly, "I know I wasn't supposed to be home so soon". 

Maddie tilts her head for a second to think before shaking it at Jazz, "no, I don't think so, honey". Getting up as Jazz quickly finishes off her food and moves to grab up her bags. Maddie sending a glare at Jack, resulting in him hopping up and helping move the bags upstairs. Maddie speaking up again as Jack sets everything down in her room and Jazz looks around with a nod, "I still want to talk to those two".

Jazz sighs slightly but nods understandingly. She expected as much. Even if they were totally okay with this, they would still want to talk to those two. Her parents were researchers at heart and would take near any risk for more information. "I figured as much. But please be nice? They are Danny's friends and they're good people. Regardless of being a little spooky". 

Jazz is more than a little pleased and relieved when her mom nods, "I'll try. I just find it so hard to believe that there isn't any trickery or foul play going on her. Whether on their part or on the part of some ghost. I'm not even sure I believe Tucker's reincarnation story".

Jazz glares slightly, speaking a bit chastisingly, "open mind mom".

"I know, I know. How does someone even prove something like this though? Look-a-like's aren't impossible. And ghost _adoption_? What is even the gain to that?".

Jazz shrugs, "why do humans adopt?".

Jack tilts his head, "ghosts aren't humans".

Jazz sighs, "maybe you need to start ignoring that fact purely to be objective", looking to her mom, "do you want me to ask those two over? Because if you do it, it's going to seem confrontational no matter how you ask". 

Maddie nods, accepting that her daughter honestly understands humans and human psyche far better than she does. "Thanks. that would be wonderful. I guess I could make supper to make this less tense". 

Jazz smiles, they were trying. It was something. "It'll be awkward or tense no matter what but yes that would likely help". In all honesty, those two could always be a little uncomfortable without Danny with them, they were all a bit too co-dependent. Danny was the protector though, so it did make sense them feeling safer when he was around; especially in the honestly hazardous Fenton household. If she's really honest, she feels safer with him around too. She's pretty sure even the ghosts do. 

Sighing with slight relief when her parents both head downstairs and grabbing her phone. 

_Gabber: heads up, fw want to talk. Though I imagine you two expected as much_

_Gabber: I talked them down from being upset but they’re a stillborn impressed_

_Goth: surprise surprise_

_Goth: am I going to get a call or is this your way of tell me to drag geek’s ass over there_

_Gabber: the latter_

_Gabber: I know they saw at least the back end of the press conference. So they know ghost knows_

_Goth: figures_

_Goth: for the best_

_Goth: be there in a hot minister_

_Goth: are the house defences off?_

Jazz looks up from her phone and nods to herself. Right, they had those ghost helpers/scholars with them. Quickly settings up and hopping onto her computer and booting up the house systems, grinning slightly at them being off. That was a bug step and show of peace on the part of her parents. 

_Gabber: It’s off_

_Goth: **good**_

She only hopes this goes decently well, moving to unpack and set her room back up to her standards. This conversation was one she’s best to stay out of.

* * *

Sam throws a glare at Oberon as she walks up the steps to FentonWorks, “for the love of everything _don’t_ run around touching everything”. 

Tucker chuckles, “this _is_ a hunters house after all”. 

Oberon grins cheerily and puts his hands behind his head, “oh that’s hardly a matter of mine. I’ll simply woo them with my charm!”. Hooves clacking almost loudly on the steps while Sam sighs and pushes open the door. She knows he’s not a moron, but sometimes she seriously wonders. 

Sam and Tucker just stand in the doorway and effectively stare at Maddie and Jack. Ahit maintains a neutral expression, and Oberon waves cheerily with a wide smile. Oberon is unsurprisingly the one to break the silence, “hiya!”. 

Sam steps forward, everyone else following her in, “alright, let’s get this over with”. Pointedly ignoring Oberon spinning around and looking at everything wide-eyed. 

Tucker points his thumb towards the kitchen, which absolutely does smell like food. Nice! Peace offering. “Whatcha want to know? And food?”. 

Maddie and Jack both glare at the two ghosts, not that either seems to care, before nodding and leading a bit awkwardly into the kitchen. 

Maddie raises her eyebrows at the faun-like ghost when It eagerly snatches up one of the baked apples and takes a big bite out of it, scrunching Its face up seemingly happily. Maddie blurting out a bit in shock, “you _eat_?”.

Oberon hums and sits down, “course I do dearie! One of the pleasures of the Realms natural splendour”. 

Tucker rolls his eyes at the fruits and grabs up some of the spaghetti and meatballs instead, shoving some to Ahit as well, full well knowing she won’t take any unless offered. “Ghosts eat Mrs. F. Though Zone food’s a little different”. 

Jack tilts his head, “I bet it is”, looking to Maddie while the jackal ghost starts eating after Tucker does, “well would you look at that”. Maddie’s just a bit confused and thrown, another thing they were wrong about; and this had definitive in front of their eyes proof. 

Sam eats a bit before crossing her arms, trying to not sound too combative, “so?”. 

Maddie looks from the jackal ghost to Sam and nods, “what you said on tv. That is... true?”. Both the teens instantly nod, though elect to say nothing. Ahit is tempted to verbally lash her for accusing the pharaoh of lying, but she recognises this situation is a bit sensitive. That, and these hunters are the High Princes makers. 

Maddie frowns slightly, they seemed earnest. “So you dragged Danny around this. Into this. Around _ghosts_ ”. 

Sam and Tucker are glad both ghosts are aware that Danny’s parents don’t know about the whole Phantom thing. Sam glares, “you brought him around them first. Whether he wanted you to or not-”, she absolutely did blame them largely for Danny’s half death. Always would. “-We never forced him to be around any of the ghosts we’re involved with. But Danny, being a damn good friend, trusts us and our judgment”. She’s glad he trusted their opinions more than he used to when it came to ghost stuff. And things in general really.

Tucker butts in, “as he should. We aren’t doing things stupidly or blindly. We know what we’re doing”, he’s not going to mention that they had goddamn zero idea what was going on in the beginning. 

Maddie shakes her head, still frowning, “we’re the experts, you’re kids. You _were_ just kids when this happened”, nodding her head towards the living room, “you said years ago”. 

Sam scoffs and rolls her eyes, “and you’ve been teaching us, especially Danny, about ghosts all of our lives. Not to mention the fact that you’re _wrong_ over half the time”. 

Tucker shrugs a bit uncomfortably, giving them slightly apologetic looks, “honestly. _We’re_ the experts here”, eating a bit to distract and seem more relaxed, “you know a lot of sciency stuff yeah. But culture? history? behaviour? literally anything more nuanced? You're pretty much blind as bats”. 

Jack tilts his head, “there isn’t really much of a ‘culture’ though?”. Ahit looks at him genuinely confused, hunters were this poorly informed? Oberon giggles a bit before bending over and laughing into the tabletop. 

Maddie glares at Jack slightly, this isn’t about information gathering. Looking back to the two, “this isn’t safe. Regardless what you think or what you think you know. Ghosts lie. And you what? foolish believe them?”. Shaking her head, “it would be one thing if you were just risking yourselves, but Danny’s involved too”. 

Tucker instantly pointing out, “willingly. He’s willingly involved”.

Maddie glares at him, “you’re teens and you’re his _friends_. Being willing barely matters”. 

Sam scowls a little, this is why she didn’t like dealing with adults. They write you off just because you’re young. “Teens aren’t idiots unable to use common sense or see danger. Hell! We’re clearly more open-minded and reasonable. Being teens barely matters. And Danny isn’t dumb enough to do something purely because we’re friends”. It was a close thing though, which was one of Danny’s faults and strengths. 

Maddie frowns, “you can’t be reasonable if you don’t have the research”.

Sam snaps, “incorrect research is useless”. 

Jack and Maddie both quickly responding with, “our research isn’t wrong”. Maddie adding, “you’re believing _ghosts_ over humans and science”. 

Sam glares and doesn’t relent, “you’re believing lies and ignorance over reason and truth”. 

Tucker shakes his head and holds up his hands pacifyingly, “maybe we could do without the whole ‘I’m right, your wrong!’ argument?”, putting down his hands as everyone nods, Sam huffing though. Tucker looks to Maddie, “Danny-dude can make his own choices. Heck, isn’t half the point of growing up to screw up? To learn, we’ve learned. Danny has. We’ve just learned different from you”.

Sam grumbles, “considering we were all taught anti-ghost crap first but _still_ take the side of ghosts, sorta, now. Should say a thing or two”. Tucker kicks her under the table. 

Tucker continues, “yeah we’re a bit ghostly and have connections with ghosts beyond what’s the norm for Amity. But we don’t drag Danny around-”, no Danny drags them around, which they were both totally fine with, “-we honestly don’t visit our kingdoms often enough really”. 

Tucker glances to Ahit as she comments on that, “you needn’t fret over that, my liege. You are alive, it only makes sense for you to be amongst the living. Ranatheo will have you around plenty upon your death; though I doubt you won’t still visit this mortal realm”. 

Sam snorts and grumbles at Tucker, “if it weren’t for you two boys, I’d probably be here _way_ less. UnderGrowth is better than my birth parents”.

Tucker frowns at that, “and we always point out how that’s pretty sad, considering the attempted mass murder plot”. 

Sam shrugs, “then the town shouldn’t abuse nature so much. We _need_ plants”. 

Maddie and Jack already know exactly where this was going, usually Danny would break up the ‘veggies vs meat’ argument. But, Maddie can kind of see how a... plant ghost, might take an interest in her. Though her preferring this ghost as a parent over her own actual parents is a bit sobering. Looking at her, “do you really feel that way? A ghost over Pamela and Jeremy?”. 

Sam nods readily and huffs, “he actually likes me as I am and cares about what I actually want. Not about being some pretty pretty girly girl or some shining pillar of wealth and high class. That, and he doesn’t restrict my freedom”, shrugging, “and he’s better about the human hate now”. 

Oberon hums and nods quickly and repeatedly, “the last time that one was this human tolerant was before mortals went and blew up that nuclear reactor”, rolling his eyes dramatically at the hunters, “mortals are just _awful_ at looking after nature”, leaning over to Sam and smiling wide enough to crunch up his eyes, “it’s wonderful finding children who are different”. Sam grabs his face and shoves him off his chair. Him flailing and falling to the ground like gravity affected him. Him speaking from the floor, “so many feisty children!”. Ahit shakes her head, looking unimpressed.

Maddie blinks while the ghost rights Itself, alright this one was one of the weirder ghosts. Looking back to Sam, “so this UnderGrowth seriously simply acts as a... parent?”. She finds this incredibly hard to believe. But if that’s all this ghost is doing, then It shouldn’t be around or bothering Danny.

Sam nods, “yup. Just more nature-focused. Even if he doesn’t really understand humans all that well”. 

Oberon waves her off, “you’re creatures of flesh and bone, why would he?”. 

Tucker nods and pokes her, “and he did spend centuries in a slumber”. 

Ahit looks to him, “not for as long as your soul slumbered. It has been quite a long time”. 

Tucker nods and finishes off his mound of food. He personally had no clue why the heck his soul/Duulaman’s soul took its sweet time being reborn. 

Jack looks from the jackal ghost to Tucker, he _has_ to ask, “how does that even work!?! Reincarnation shouldn’t be possible!?!”. Maddie’s pretty well positive that was just something the ghosts fed him. Probably trying to mould and turn him into this ‘pharaoh’. At least it sounded like these ‘Ranatheo’ ghosts weren’t actively going to kill him. Would wait for his... death. And these teens are right, her and Jack can’t really stop or protect them from their own decisions. 

Tucker shrugs, “something about a soul having more life to live or earning more life to live or something. It’s not definite. Same with why people become ghosts. No definite answer there either”. 

Ahit adds, “it is advantageous, his majesty will make for a stronger ghost because of it. It is not uncommon for royal ghosts to have lived twice, the collective power and spiritual essence of their subjects granting life anew”. 

Tucker sighs slightly and looks to her, “they won’t be happy about ‘stronger ghost’”. Maddie frowns and nods, stronger was never a good thing. She could absolutely understand the motive of power when it came to ghosts. That was one of their common desires. She’s still skeptical of this ‘reincarnation’ thing though.

Maddie glares at the ghost, “you things are already too powerful”, the ghost doesn’t seem to care. Looking back to Tucker, “this doesn’t affect Danny, correct? “. She’s not going to bother asking if this affects Tucker, of course it does. If he really was reincarnated, that would explain him having always been rather unusual. And his high, but strange, intellect. 

Sam rolls her eyes, “he’s not reincarnated and hanging around someone who is can’t affect anyone”.

She wants them to hurry up and just drop it. 

Tucker glares slightly at Sam before looking back to Maddie, they weren’t supposed to be trying to antagonise them, “correct. My weird’s all mine. Sam’s is all hers. And Danny’s is all his. This is part of our lives and we obviously talk about and do things specifically because of it, but there’s nothing bad or negative about that”, then adding, “we don’t force each other to be around each other’s kingdoms or ghosts though. Sure it happens, but that’s willing or these kinds of situations”. 

Maddie leans back and nods, sighing, she didn’t like this but it didn’t _seem_ they were negatively affecting Danny; and they really can’t stop this. And clearly, glancing at the jackal ghosts empty plate, there’s clearly something they can learn from this. Ghosts eat, reincarnation was possibly plausible; she’s still not sold on there being plentiful ghost kingdoms or them being genuinely complex/sophisticated though. “I don’t like it but fine. Just keep Danny out of it, generally at least”. Looking to Jack who nods and adds, “and just ask and we’ll kick any ghost butt that tries to force whatever!”. 

Oberon giggles when the two teens give the (fake) responses of, “yeah, of course”.

Both hunters nod but Maddie scrunches up her eyebrows as she starts washing and putting away the plates with Tucker’s help, Jack in the background pretty much staring at the Jackal ghost and failing at trying to hide that he’s examining It. Maddie looking to Tucker, “Tucker... how is Danny getting home? From the convention?”. 

Tucker pauses and blinks, shit right. That. Well, nothing for it now. Replying as nonchalantly as possible while putting away forks, “well I _could_ send someone to get him, or the same way we got there. On Vlad’s personal high-class taxi tab”, smirking, “not like the rich guy will notice”. 

Maddie stares at him for a beat before smirking. 


	9. Why Don't You Just Shove A Sword Up My Ass And Be Done With It Already

Danny rolls over as he wakes up, turning on his phone and blinking at the absolute mass of missed calls from his folks. Nope, he isn't dealing with that shit. Instead moving into the trio chat

_Literallydead: the fuck did you do now?_

_Literallydead: phone is a mass of calls_

_Literallydead: for fucks sake guys_

_Literallydead: are you trying to get me shot in both forms?_

Then noticing the fucking voicemail notification. 

_Literallydead: they sent a fucking **voicemail** _

_Literallydead: you better not be dead for dyung_

_Literallydead: fuck this shit_

Danny sighs and opens up the voicemail. 

_‘Hey Sweetie, I know you’re probably busy but we know that Sam and Tucker are supposed ghost royals and that you know that. We’re not **mad** , not happy either. We talked with them and there doesn’t seem to be anything we can really do about it and it doesn’t seem like it’s hurting you. So I just wanted you to know we’ll leave it alone okay? Just **please** stay safe and out of what they’ve gotten themselves sucked into. Love you, Danny. And remember, ghosts lie’._

Danny gapes and shakes his head, course she couldn’t end it without warning him about ‘those conniving sneaky ghosts’. They knew but weren’t mad? Okay. That’s good? But his friends _seriously told the town._

_Literallydead: oh anciens what the fuck_

_Literallydead: you guys actually did that_

_Literallydead: you actually told the fuckin town_

_Literallydead: what the fuck_

_Literallydead; I mean_

_Literallydead: fair_

_Literallydead: and glad you’re not dead or soem shit_

_Literallydead: only need one literally here_

_Literallydead: and fuckin props for the guts_

_Literallydead: but fuck_

_Literallydead: insane_

_Literallydead: guess it was the only real option though_

_Literallydead: amazed I didn’t get banned from yourasses_

_Internallydead: ghost_

_Internallydead: it’s ONE AM_

_Internallydead: go to sleep_

_Literallydead: ...._

_Literallydead: but I just got up?_

_Literallydead: time is an illusion_

_Danny pauses and looks up before adding:_

_Literallydead: except clocky. They are the masder of the illusion_

_Internallydead: **snort**_

_Internallydead: nice save_

_Internallydead: but I guess day/night isn’t really a thing there huh_

_Internallydead: so you gonna stop complaining about soookies not understanding it’s nght and you want to sleep?_

_Literallydead: fuck that shit_

_Literallydead: they can look at the fucking sky and then fuck off_

_Literallydead: so town telling_

_Literallydead: the fuck_

_Literallydead: were you almost murder_

_Internallydead: I wanted to murder_

_Internallydead: but unfortunately no one got stabby_

_Internallydead: had a nice dinner with fw_

_Internallydead: spookies brew yer mom by eating apple_

_Literallydead: **choke**_

_Literallydead: **wheeze** _

_Internallydead: I am tired_

_Internallydead: go to bed or soemthing_

_Literallydead: geez_

_Literallydead: I go write speeches then_

_Internallydead: I hate the fact that that’s plural_

_Internallydead: I’m going the fuck to bed_

_Literallydead: it’s suffering_

Danny tosses his phone onto the little beaten up black side table, and swings his legs to actually get up. Regardless of it apparently being painfully early in the morning, there was shit to do. Seeing as ghosts don’t fucking sleep; and _someone_ definitely knows he’s up, and he really _should_ try being ‘responsible’. So he sits down and pulls out what he’s got for that banquet speak. Which currently is just _, ‘look around and say some shit about plentifulness of food = plentifulness of power, growth, and prosperity or whatever. Add some quippy about Zone food made from ectoplasm which effectively formed by me and thus is my body like the thing church dudes say’._

Danny shakes his head, FrostBite would stare at him judgingly. But what else is he supposed to do with this shit? He’s not going to remember some long thing. The _song_ thing is already pushing it. Tapping the pencil against the desk, leaning back, and groaning loudly. This was _awful_. 

* * *

Danny is honestly goddamn thankful when his ‘progress’ gets interrupted by Dora. Him opening the door and smiling at her, “hey”. 

Dora puts a hand over her mouth and goes a little wide-eyed, looking up to the Reverent Crown, “oh!”. Then moving her other hand to hoover her fingers near it. She knew it was about that time and that surely the Realm would give him Its favour, but actually seeing it was simply wonderful. The green mist gave his styled black hair an interesting green shine. He also clearly didn’t mind the pain of it, even if that was supposed to be minor. The most interesting thing was the liquid that was his ‘ectoplasm/blood’ in the leaves. The odd green shining red liquid made pretty much every ghost curious. Or red-tinted glowing green liquid when he was his ghost self. Letting her hand hoover for only a little longer before retreating it, placing her hands respectfully cupped over her waist. She knew better than to touch the holy item, especially while it’s being worn by the worthy. 

Danny tilts his head, so she shakes her own, “it’s nothing, I’m glad. You’ve earned this, brother”. 

Danny looks up towards the thorny crown, “yeah I guess I have”, looking back to her, “don’t worry, it doesn’t really hurt. Though maybe don’t go head-butting me anytime soon”, both of them laughing. 

“Good, it shouldn’t”, tugging on his clothing -that clearly had not been changed yet- though making sure not to touch Pandora’s crafted high cherish cape. “Though you certainly _should_ let the ladies deal with you”, laughing when he groans dramatically, “and I do believe the FrightKnight has some dealings with you as well”, earning more groaning. 

Danny sighs but walks out of the room anyway, gesturing to the cavelire cape, “should I be getting this off?”. 

Dora instantly shakes her head, “no, that’ll be done for you”, giggling at him yet again groaning, “it’s all part of the process”.

“The process is ridiculous”. Ghosts were dramatic things, Hell! he was a dramatic bastard, but this was getting a bit much. Regardless, he falls in step with her, her walking a bit behind him and moving to hold his arm. He knows it’s a respect the title thing, him being a higher royal than her now; but it’s still a little weird having her walk behind him instead of the other way around. 

Though it is nice to just walk and enjoy the company, especially when he hasn’t seen his friends in _forever_. Being kept busy as Hell definitely helped with distracting though. 

Walking into the dressing room the first thing he does is gestures with his free hand to his hair, “it held!”. The ladies-in-waiting grin almost wolfishly. 

One of them, Jolenta, skipping over to Dora and promptly gushing about Danny’s demon hair. While the other two immediately flutter their fingers all over his hair purely to make damn sure it’s holding. Danny can’t help but laugh at that. 

Danny’s showing Dora the puffy hair mess photo while the ladies go about figuring out fabrics and textures for him today. When the FrightKnight enters slightly dramatically with smoke wafting around him. Look to him and shake his head slightly, “I _do_ have lungs you know. Anyway, what’s up Frighty?”. 

The FrightKnight seems a little unimpressed but also surprised, the smoke quickly disappearing. “Apologies sire”, then holding out a heavily jewelled chest to Danny. Who takes it while looking frankly rather confused. 

Dora giggles at him, gesturing slightly to the chest, “just open it Danny. It’s for the cape”. 

Danny opens it with an, “oh”, and then chuckling. While trying very hard to not feel insanely awkward with the large knight ghost undoing the strap over his chest, it probably looks as awkward as it felt though. Especially judging by the slight giggling from the ladies. Though that could be over whatever they intend to stick him in. 

The FrightKnight lifts off the cape and folds it into a triangle, before slipping it into the chest. Danny just muttering, “well alright then”, when the FrightKnight closes and takes it, bows and just leaves. 

Danny looking to Dora with a raised eyebrow, “I think that is the single most undramatic interaction I’ve ever had with him”. Well, at least that was quick? Then sighing over some banging and explosions right outside the door, “spoke too soon, goddamnit”, then shoving the door open, Dora sticks her head out as well. Just in time for a pink ecto-blast to whiz by, them turning their heads to follow it and watching it smash apart on the FrightKnight’s shield. 

Danny sighs again and turns his head back to glare at Vlad, “for fucks sake vampire ass”. 

Vlad crosses his arms at him, though looking a bit caught off guard, “Daniel-”. Danny, spotting a window, doesn’t give him the chance to even start. Quickly floating over, grabbing his cape, and yeeting him straight out of the window. Turning back around to the sight of a giggling Dora clearly trying to keep it together and a wide-eyed FrightKnight; who promptly walks over and bows, “my apologies, your highness. I slightly underestimated the speed with which he would find his way around”. 

Danny rolls his eyes and bops him on the helmet, “well you could have told me, dumbass. Not like I wouldn't have had to technically toss him out myself anyway”. 

The FrightKnight blinking wide-eyed, Pariah would have tried to scare him to the Core or shoot him into a wall. The Prince just chastised him the same way Plasmius did his cat when she was on the counters. He straightens up, “I will... keep that in mind”, getting his bearings again, “as I am sure there certainly will be a next time”. 

Danny nods at him, “good and tell me about it”, pausing and adding, “not literally”. 

Both of them turning to look down the hall as Elle slides in, dressed in something stupidly puffy, “awwwww, I missed the bastard”.

Danny blinks and looks back to the FrightKnight, raising an eyebrow, “was she chasing him around?”. The FrightKnight nods looking only slightly apologetic. Danny walks over and grins goofily at her, “fucking good on ya, you little demon child”. Then glancing back at the ladies-in-waiting who’ve poked their heads out. Danny smiles wickedly and very slowly, very pointedly, ruffles Elle’s hair up; staring shit-eatingly at the ladies the entire time. Him and Elle laugh when they scowl at him. 

Dora giggling into her hand a little too, knowing that if any other royal had messed up their work, they would have given them a lashing. 

The ladies spend a good half hour re-fixing up Elle’s hair, pointedly winding the braided bun tightly while glaring at Danny; daring him to mess it up now. Danny just smirks devilishly from an armchair. 

Once they finish up Dora gives him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. The ladies shooing Elle off as well, though openly hissing at her when she makes movements to mess up _Danny’s hair,_ though not actually doing it. Her snickering at him, “I think they’re plotting my demise”. Danny just snickers right back, as she leaves flying after Dora, who promptly pokes her on the cheek. 

Danny isn’t surprised in the slightest that the ladies point aggressively at the little raised circle, they’d probably cuff him over the head if they could. Though they seemingly get back at him by sticking him in a pleated kilt, cheeky fuckers. Least it was in his colours still, predominantly white with skinny vertical black stripes; the thick gold and heavily jewelled with various blue stones, is a little excessive if you ask him. Y’ know, like everything else. 

He gets it a bit though and can’t help but laugh when they bring out a full arm gauntlet that looks like it’s made out of a pure rich dark sapphire. It was modelled after FrostBite’s ice arm, though the shoulder part comes off his shoulder to a stylised point; kind of reminded him of the Reality Gauntlet actually. No one except his friends and sister remembers that, well and ClockWork obviously. And the Observants, maybe. Speaking up while they place smooth obsidian stones up the arm, the largest on the top of his hand; yet again reminding him of that gauntlet, “you know, this reminds me of the Reality Gauntlet”. 

They pause and stare at it before huffing, they look like their going to take it off and not only does Danny not mind, he also doesn’t want to drag this on. Waving them off, “oh it’s fine. I know this is all supposed to be ether royal or personal, so it works”.

Jolenta tilts her head, “you have, personal experience, with that?”. It was always pretty obvious the ladies-in-waiting don’t often talk much, whenever they did talk. 

Danny nods, “only me and my friends remember that, since I used it to wipe everyone’s memories”.

Jolenta blinks at him, “you... used it?”.

“Yup, figured it out pretty quickly”. They all stop and blink at him, clearly a bit shocked. He gets it, that thing was dangerously powerful. So just in case they’re worried about that, “I also blew it up. Being a rash fourteen-year-old and all”. Just blowing shit up usually worked out for him though. 

They blink at him a few times before getting back to work, Jolenta muttering, “ _how_?”. Huh, was destroying it not supposed to be possible? or just very difficult? Eh whatever, impossible or difficult shit is his usual. Regardless they motion for him to hold his arms out for them to slide on a hooded and sleeveless black leather buttonless trench coat, lined with puffy white fur. Him turning his head to look as they put a large bundle of moonflowers in the hood. 

Sitting down on the stool while they put on full leg armour, in solid freaking gold; and etch the coats leather with tons of squares, slowly becoming smaller the further they get from the trim. Him standing up for them to get a look over, again, and apparently deciding the bottom half of him was too gold heavy comparatively. And instead of removing something, they even it out by putting gold bands on his gauntlet-free wrist and bicep. Also changing out his silver hair-tie for a gold one.

Them nodding, satisfied, just as FrostBite sticks his head in. And instantly making Danny groan in slight embarrassment by asking, “is the Great One presentable?”. The ladies smirk at Danny slightly before rushing over to FrostBite and nodding eagerly. Resulting in the massive yeti ghost practically bounding over and scooping him up in a hug, clearly careful to avoid touching the stabby crown though. 

Danny does absolutely notice the dark blue and black fabric over FrostBite’s shoulder as he puts Danny down. FrostBite instantly grabbing the fabric off his shoulder and holding it out to show off the pattern. Dark blue textured wool, obviously very thick and heavy as well, patterned with white snowflakes on the top half and black ones on the bottom half. It’s also very obviously long enough to drag on the ground for at least a foot. Leave it to Frosty-pa to go big. Smiling up at him, “cool, it’s very frosty”, and smirking while FrostBite laughs. 

Two of the ladies-in-waiting hold up the hood of the trench-coat while FrostBite attaches the cape, closing it shut with a gold ice shard-shaped clasp; the ladies setting the hood to rest over top of the cape. The cape was also clearly designed so it started out wide enough to go over his shoulders but then narrowed so it wouldn’t cover his arms. 

FrostBite stands back and nods sharply with a wolffish grin, so Danny takes the chance to lift up the ends of the cape and look it over. It absolutely dragged on the ground. “Well that will definitely leave a trail in the snow”. 

FrostBite beams, “and heavy enough that it would cover any tracks!”. Ah so practical. 

Danny finger guns at him, “practical yet stylish”. Both of them laughing heartily. 

Danny leads FrostBite out when he gestures to the door, guess Danny’s just walking around bare-chested. The belt being large enough (it was practically an under-bust corset honestly) to cover his entire stomach, curving to a point just under the base of his sternum, makes more sense now. “So... now what?”, he’s probably going to regret asking. Danny’s totally unsurprised when FrostBite responds with yet more ceremonial crap Danny needs to do. “The Blade Scribing!”, wagging a finger at the defeated looking Danny, “you didn’t think you needed to forge a sword for fun did you?”. 

“A guy can hope can’t he?”. Earning him a laugh and hard clap on the shoulder. 

“You need to do a little on the spot speech too”. Making Danny groan, while FrostBite eyeballs Danny’s ‘ice’ gauntlet, “this design seems a bit familiar”. Danny’s face lights up, figures it would be FrostBite -Mr. Collector of powerful artifacts- that recognised this, “that’s what I said! Looks like the Reality Gauntlet right?”. 

FrostBite gives him a funny look, “and how are _you_ familiar with that?”. Arguably it could be due to teachings from ClockWork, but with the Great One seemingly anything could be likely.

“I figured out the pattern for it in, like, minutes. Used it to kick FreakShows ass and make everyone forget I did that and then blew it up”, then shrugging like this is no big deal, for him it really hadn’t been. The _whole fucking world finding out he was Phantom and getting hunted_ was much more important. 

FrostBite shakes his head and laughs, “of course you did!”, shaking his head again, “you know, that was supposed to be indestructible”.

“Oh”, Danny shrugs, “well I destructed it”. FrostBite just shakes his head with a smile while pushing in the large doors to the same large room as yesterday. Except now there was an intricate table that looks to be made of regular gold and white gold. With the titanium, silver, and ecto-ice sword he had to make, propped up on it. 

This time there’s just ClockWork, Pandora, and the FrightKnight inside. ClockWork doesn’t even have to say or do anything other than gesture to the skinny throne this time. Danny having to maneuver around the table to sit down and the ridiculously long cape draping over the arm of the throne, ClockWork speaking up immediately as he gets the cape out of his way, “so it was decided that it would beneficial to do the High Dread knighting ceremony, properly called The Blade Scribing, now instead of before the Realm at large. Considering the attendance of _certain_ people”. 

Danny smirks, there was tons of reasons to do it this way. Not have hunters know the FrightKnight served him. Not have Vlad, who considered himself the FrightKnight’s boss, know. Or not make it blatantly obvious anyway. Seeing as the FrightKnight probably wasn’t going to just _pretend_ not to support him. “Sounds reasonable to me”. He can practically feel the FrightKnight resisting sighing. At least now he had some clue what was going on though. 

Pandora, FrostBite, and ClockWork collectively lift up the sword and kneel before him, presenting the sword. Danny does the logical thing and takes it by the hilt; The FrightKnight in the background holding his own sword upright and wiggling it so Danny takes the hint and holds his sword upright too. The three ghost smile and step back; ClockWork winking, obviously aware Danny got a little help. Whatever, how is he supposed to know how to do all this shit? ClockWork then gesturing loosely with their hand for the FrightKnight to step forward. 

The FrightKnight kneeling and stabbing his sword into the ground, at least Danny had some clue on the whole sword shoulder tappy tappy thing. Alright now’s definitely speech time, deciding he’s totally right when ClockWork nods at him slightly. His voice bellowing easily, “ **you, one of most frightful hallows eve, a knight in name, in act, and in service. As you were before me and now desire to be again. A knight under a Phantom name. In defence. In offence. Without pretence. Without absence. You are one to be loyal without coincidence. So do you indeed desire so? To serve and command frightfully by my side. As both sword and shield for me to wield. As both leading hand and guiding voice for me act through. Even if spreading fright and terror will not be what I desire of you? So is this the future you seek? To be my High Dread Knight? If it be, speak so only in truth and devotion** ”. 

The FrightKnight lifts his sword out of the ground, easily able to sense the Prince is done, and stabs his sword back into the ground with a loud clang. His sword actually embedding into the ground proving that the Prince truly accepts him as his High Knight. “In truth and devotion, I undoubtedly do. In loyalty and without the barest hint of coincidence, it would do nothing but please me to stand and serve as your sword, shield, hand, or word. As such stands my frightful right and desire, should you seek to grant it”. Moving his hand down the hilt of his blade and holding the hilt base out to the Prince. A fair bit relieved when he does indeed take the offered sword. 

Danny does not have the most pleasant happy memories of the Soul Shredder, but whatever. He’s just going with his gut here, holding up the blades of both swords before bringing them down to touch both of the FrightKnight’s shoulders. The words ‘may thee before me fly untempered’ forming on Danny’s sword in ghost speak and giving off icy mist, while Danny speaks, “ **and so I grant thee, the FrightKnight, a Dreadful Knight. Before and under the might of Danny Phantom, the rightful and enthroning High Ghost King** ”. Then dragging the tips of the blades up the sides of the FrightKnight’s neck as he returns both swords to pointing upright. “ **Stand and arise now as you are, and bow before no others with sword unsheathed** ”. 

The FrightKnight takes back his sword, the Prince offering it back a little too eagerly, but not by too heavy of a degree. Standing and bowing again before sheathing his sword. Nightmare flying over and landing her hooves, digging at the ground before the Prince. The FrightKnight pointedly hides his shock, she hadn’t done this for Pariah _or_ Laufiel. 

Danny smiles and holds out his sword free hand, letting the alicorn place her fanged muzzled into his palm; before tapping her over the shoulder where she was free of armour with his sword, “ _and you as well, High Dread Steed. Fly and gallop. Gore and maim. Under my name and that of your frightful knight. Bless and keep thee, Nightmare_ ”. She lifts away her head and taps her horn on the top of the sword, before going back beside her knight. 

FrostBite walks up and hands Danny an intricately engraved purple leather sheath with white fur around the top and gold reinforced tip, getting the message Danny stands and lets Pandora and ClockWork each grab a strap and wrap in around his hips; just under his gold waist belt. Danny sheathing his sword as they stand back, him remembering he’s supposed to name it while sheathing it, “ **I dub thee Phantom Of Reapers Bane** ”. Everyone grins, clearly approving. Even if he did just effectively call it ‘the dead/ghost of deaths death’; considering his semi cheating of death it did make sense. 

Danny happily follows FrostBite out, the FrightKnight hopping on Nightmare and following after him. Speaking while Nightmare fell instep with Danny, “never before has my steed pledged allegiance to any, that is something of an honour, sire”. 

Danny chuckles, figures he’d check off yet another ‘unique’ thing. “Eh, you know me, always doing the seemingly impossible”. FrostBite laughs, “now if only you’d actually _write_ your speeches”. Danny throws his hands out to the side, “this works for me!”. 

FrostBite merely smiles in response. The Great One wasn’t wrong in that regard, he truly was something of a word weaver. Even if most of that linguistic bravado went into puns, nicknames, and insults. 

* * *

Meanwhile, all across the Zone everyone’s putting on finishing touches; on both outfits and presents. 

Skulker had built an entirely new suit that was much _much_ more pointy and slightly knight-like. Dawning it and grinning down at the green blade present he forged. Happily remembering all the times the unique halfa had complimented his new and more creative weapons. It always a nice little break during the middle of the hunt and threatening him. Like a rabbit admiring a wolves freshly brushed teeth. 

Ember was absolutely enjoying her boy’s new suit and fine she will mentally thank Phantom for that, not out loud though; not a chance. She also loved any excuse to really punk out her style. Her typical skull boots but spiked to Hell and back and made of solid steel. ‘WITCH BITCH’ booty shorts and fishnets littered with tiny spikes. Topped off with a spiked black leather jacket and spiked ponytail tie. Was it royal? Fuck no. Does she care? Also fuck no. Would Phantom care? HAHAHA, majorly fuck no. He’d also love the guitar, shaped like that damn ghost emoji. 

Kitty and Johnny were both also going fairly punk, like anyone would expect differently. Though Kitty thought gifting the boy a motorcycle was stupid and Danny couldn’t even use it. Though considering his dad’s notorious driving, that’s likely for the best. 

Walker was merely wearing a much fancier suit and since he knows he won’t be able to go after Phantom anymore, he was absolutely giving him law books, quality handcuffs and a very _very_ nasty cattle-prod style taser; which fine, he had planned to use _on_ Phantom. All of his men absolutely _were_ going to be dressed in suit. 

Vlad may have gotten slightly carried away crafting a perfectly fitted six-piece suit; but this was something Daniel absolutely should have, his old suit was _atrocious_. 

The real chaos was in the kingdoms. Dressers and royals running around like headless chickens, forgers largely running out of materials, and gardeners grinning almost maliciously at their best flowers. Though most were just going to gift him finery or weapons; not that he needed that. 


	10. Bitch You Thought

Valerie wakes up and stretches, just one more day. Literally this crazy crap was happening _tomorrow_. She was not looking forward to this, looking out the window and blinking. People were running around _everywhere_ , carrying goddamn everything from altered clothing to at least three people with bow and arrows. Shaking her head, waiting to the last minute was one thing but this was ridiculous. Then jerking, wiping out a pistol, and shooting at the window; before realising that it was that freaking hooved ghost. Aron? Obi? Omna? Whatever. 

Moving over to the window and sticking her head down. Snapping at the ghost, who just took the shot and is laying on the sidewalk holding his stomach and laughing, “what the fuck! Seriously?! Fucking ghost assholes!”. Looking slightly to the side to see Sam staring at the ghost judgingly with her arms out to the side. 

Sam snaps loud enough for Valerie to hear, “Ancients you are a fucking moron! You can’t just shove your face in people’s windows!”. Valerie just thanks her lucky stars the ghost just laughs instead of mentioning the whole ‘her shooting him’ thing. Regardless she waves down to Sam as the goth looks up, Sam quickly saying, “this royal ass didn’t see anything or wake you, _did he_?”. Valerie can literally feel the threat towards the ghost there, she shakes her head though. Sam smiles up at her. Valerie pulls her head in and quickly puts on her shoes, waving at her dad as she heads out to catch up with Sam. 

“I’m guessing you two, by that I mean you and Tucker, aren’t going all last minute?”. 

Sam shakes her head, “course not”, pointing her thumb at the ghost who’s still on the ground, “just have to use this bastard to make sure the present is sealed good enough”, smirking, “I’m giving the monochrome royal ass some _very_ healthy Ghost Nip”. 

Valerie blinks at her, “you mean like catnip? But for ghosts?”. Laughing when she nods with a smirk. Okay that’s hilarious. If they have to give gifts, which Sam and Tucker probably do, might as well give something like that. Fuck with guy a little. 

Oberon gets up with a little spring in his step, “course with an ‘open later’ note. Messing with the coronation would be a big no no”, and wagging his finger at the girls. Lady Sam could certainly be trusted but the little huntress not so much. Those weapons of hers really pack a punch! 

Sam rolls her eyes, “obviously-”. The rest of her comment getting cut off by a shout of, “GET BACK HERE!”, and a glowing stone-looking cat running by. Sam blinks as Tucker and Ahit run/fly past seconds later, no way... Sam speaking as Tucker stops next to them, bending over and wheezing, “Tucker... was that a kitten?”. While Ahit continues flying after the cat. 

Valerie looks from the direction the cat ran in to Sam, “pretty sure that’s too big to be a kitten”.

Tucker wheezes a bit more before laughing, straightening up and waving her off, “brats parent is, something like, sixty-feet tall”. Looking to Sam, “yes, that’s a, Sphinx kitten”.

Valerie sputters at him, “ _what_???”. 

Sam looks a bit confused, “how did that even happen and for Ancients sake say there’s only one”.

Tucker chuckles awkwardly, fully catching his breath, “ha, like our luck’s that good. There’s three, Phantom’s getting the one with the lightest sand”, shrugging, “and I just wanted it to happen, so it did. Tufted is _my Sphinx a_ fter all”.

Valerie blinks at him, “you have a pet Sphinx? How the heck?”. 

Sam and Tucker reply in sync, “pharaoh”. Right, _that_. Then screwing up her face, “wait, you’re giving him a _pet_? Are you stupid? That asshole already causes Hell with that damn _mutt_ ”, then grumbling incoherently about that stupid fucking dog. 

Ahit tilts her head as she comes back with the kitten, who bats at her snout. “Cujo? The royal hound?”. Sam and Tucker give her slightly pained looks. 

While Valerie scowls at the Egyptian ghost, “fuck that goddamn piece of shit son of a bitch size-changing mother fucking dog turd. Stupid fucking piece of fucking shit. I wish someone would murder that fucking thing”, throwing her hands up a little, “that’s probably impossible now. Little fucking green drooling shit stains probably got some immunity bullshit now. Fuck Phantom’s stupid little mutt with a goddamn two by four. Kick it in a fucking wood chipper. Stupid mutt”, then turning and kicking the building. 

Ahit blinks and looks to Tucker while Oberon laughs. Sam sighs, “Cujo got her dad fired twice, made them lose their house and tore all her stuff to shreds”. 

Tucker nods, “pretty much ruined her life”. While Valerie snaps, “stupid mother fucking ghost dog. Stupid mother fucking ghosts. And fuck you too wall, eat my entire ass”, kicking the wall again. 

Oberon hums and rocks on his heels, “my, someone’s an impressive grudge holder”. Valerie flips him off, well aware she had some issues in that department. 

Tucker pats the head of the kitten, little rascal, “anyway, yes I’m giving him a pet”. Unlike Cujo, Danny could actually raise and train this one. So _maybe_ she’ll listen to him. Especially with being a sphinx, naturally obdient creatures. 

Sam nods, “and the rest of the kittens?”.

Tucker shrugs, “they’ll stay in Ranatheo. Can’t just go giving them to people Sam. Would diminish the value and importance of giving one to Phantom”. 

Valerie scowls at him, “who fucking cares? I get that you guys have this ghost royal crap but still. Fuck ghosts”. 

Sam and Tucker exchange looks, well that was one way to say she wasn’t bringing a gift. Which she really _really_ should. Fenton’s were a lost cause, but her? Maybe not. Sam looks back to Valerie, “eh, the hunters probably all have that opinion too. Even if they absolutely should bring a gift”. 

Tucker nods, “a specialised weapon would be best obviously. Considering how weapon crazy all three are. And they _are_ honour guests”, Tucker smirks and chuckles mostly to himself, “it would be like the bridesmaids not bringing wedding gifts”. 

Valerie blinks, actually slightly worried. Would it be genuinely bad not too? “Oh?”. 

Oberon nods, “yup! Talk about insulting! If a ghost, or ghost royal, did that, why they might just start a small war!”, laughing, “which would certainly be quite fun! Wouldn’t end well for the ghost though”, tapping his chin, “those Fenton hunters could get away with it though, since they’re not _actually_ allies of Princey. They merely tolerate the child”, shaking his head, “truly such a sad thing”.

Valerie blinks, well crap, there goes her day. And now _she_ was one of the last-minute idiots. Her and Phantom definitely were allies. Great. Least they effectively just gave her what to give. She was good enough with her weapons to build her own. And obviously it would need to look and seem meant for him. Goddamnit. Stupid ghost assholes. Fucking Phantom. “Well, maybe someone should _tell them that_ ”.

Oberon hums, “And why don't you dearie? These two hardly have the time”. 

All three humans replying with, “what?”. 

Oberon hums, messing with the children was truly so much fun. “Oh my, did you really think you could do your dressings and finery the day of?”, giggling, “that will surely take hours. Not to mention, mustn’t you get your kingdoms in order beforehand?”. 

Sam and Tucker blink at him, “ah fuck”. Valerie shakes her head, figures. Sighing, “guess I’m on my own today then. Fuck you guys”. Both of them give her apologetic shrugs, though Sam does so with an eye-roll. 

Ahit looks to Tucker, “should I inform your dressers we are to be there soon then, your majesty?”. At his nod she pulls out her shapone. 

Sam smirks at Valerie eyeballing the sand cellphone, “do you seriously think Tucker, Mr. Probably-Legitimately-Attracted-To-Electronics would let his kingdom be tech-free?”, snorting when Valerie sighs. 

Oberon hums, puts his hands behind his head and hops around a little. So Sam sighs herself, “fine, you two-legged carousel horse”, looking to Valerie, “I guess we'll be seeing you later”.

Valerie grumbles, “I do not envy you”. While they walk off, the hooved ghost jumping around and waving wildly at her, “ta-ta!”. 

Though Valerie side-eyes the Egyptian ghost when she stays behind slightly, easily picking up that she’s waiting for the others -or at least the humans- to be out of earshot, snapping at her, “what? Not going to follow your master?”.

The ghost squints at her slightly, “do not take the royals recommendation lightly, Huntress. Phantom may be kind, but other ghosts less so. And we are well aware of your friendship with those two. It is not just you your insult would reflect poorly on, _especially_ if you are to be knighted. Phantom has plentiful enemies, many like slobbering dogs who would not hesitate at the smell of blood. And while you may do battle against many, Phantom plays with powers beyond what most of us will even consider going near”, leaning her head closer to Valerie’s ear, “and a word of advice? If you see any ghosts with eyeballs for heads, do not let your guard down”. 

Valerie blinks and forces her face to stay neutral while the ghost walks off. Eyeballs for heads? Could that be the ‘eyeballs’ Phantom complains about? Great, figures there’d be something else possibly going on. Phantom just can’t keep his ectoplasmic hide out of trouble. For now, she has to build a weapon apparently. Fucking asshole ghosts. 

* * *

Tucker rolls his eyes at Ahit, “was that really necessary?”. 

Oberon turns to him and grins cheekily, “oh come now, we’ve got to have some fun”, spinning around a little, “so what we doing now? Something fun I hope!”.

Sam smirks, “why not request to use the Fenton’s portal to get where we’re going?”. 

Tucker chuckles, “now that’s just mean”, shrugging, “good test of how much they still trust us though”. 

Oberon hums and grins wide, “spoken like true ghosts! I like it”, then turning around and running of forward. Sam just shakes her head with a sigh. 

Sam pushes open the front door without knocking like usual, though holding Oberon by the hair to stop him from running around. 

Maddie gets up off the couch and raises an eyebrow at the four. She’s still put-off by this. All of it. The ghostly royal titles. The ghost... etiquette teachers. It had taken a fair amount of restraint to keep from chasing off the one ‘helping’ them. At least It wasn’t trailing them everywhere, like the two with Danny’s friends. “Is there an issue? Or something you need?”.

Jack butts in slightly excitedly, “ghost issue!?!”. 

Oberon goes to bound forward with a grin on his face, “of sorts!”, but gets yanked back and onto the floor by Sam’s grip on him, “ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!”. 

Sam sighs and rolls her eyes, “we just want to use the portal. Get to our kingdoms. Apparently-”, glaring at Oberon, “-there are something's we need to do”. 

Jack looks disappointed and sits back down, “awww. I wanted to shoot something”. Maddie quirks an eyebrow at the group, “and why do you need our portal for that? Surely you don’t use it every time you... visit”. 

Tucker chuckles, they absolutely did do that. “Usually yeah”. 

Maddie sighs, figures. Sometimes she thinks that portal caused more issues than it’s worth. Waving off the group, “just _please_ be safe?”. She wishes they’d be more careful about trusting these ghost. Or not trust them _at all_. But there’s nothing for it. 

Sam, Tucker, and Ahit promptly nod and move to head down to the lab. Tucker smiles at Danny’s folks, “thanks. And yeah, we’ll be careful”. Sam simply nods, slightly surprised they’re letting this happen. Before the three walk down. 

Oberon gets himself up and dramatically pats off his legs and shakes out his little waist cape some. Bouncing over and sticking his face into the two hunters faces, grinning wide enough to crinkle up his eyes, “they’re nice children aren’t they?”, tilting his head a little and giving a slightly menacing look, “stop underestimating them so much. Children need belief to truly grow, don’t they? Even if they bloom into the most beautiful of flowers when they stand alone on grand pillars of their own creation”. Oberon hops over to the doorway, looking back to the hunters. Who of course are stiff and glaring. “Oh and do be sure to bring a gift of some kind. Wouldn’t want to be rude, now would we?”. 

Maddie glares, “is that a threat”. 

Oberon waves her off, “oh hardly, consider it a recommendation. Now tata”, smirking, “I doubt I’ll visit your quaint little town again”. 

Maddie scowls as the ghost heads down, “I’d prefer that actually”. 

* * *

Sam and Tucker look to each other as they land on a small island. “Whelp, this is where we part. See you at Danny’s marriage to the Zone”, Tucker smirks a little, “NightShade”. Ahit scooping him up.

Sam nods as she sits on Oberon’s shoulder, using an antler like a handle; he doesn’t mind. “You as well, T. Duulaman. Now fuck off to your sandbox castle”. He flips her off as they all depart. Oberon giggling like crazy, oh how truly splendid children were. 

* * *

Sam smiles as she lands in Botony, shooing Oberon off. Who leaves after attempting at patting UnderGrowth fondly; unsurprisingly getting swiped at by vines. Sam, however, he gladly lets her give him a friendly pat on the cheek. 

Sam groans, “my ‘parents’ are so taxing! Them and Amity know of who I really am. My place here”, rolling her eyes, “not like they really understand though”. 

UnderGrowth grins, “of course not daughter, they’re only regular mortals after all. Pathetic and weak, in body and mind”. Cupping her face and giving her a nuzzle, “I am glad you are home”, gesturing to the Draconics women standing under the parted vibes mesh of the door to Evergreen Field, the place standing as the throne room and centre of Botony, “however, there is much to be done”. 

NightShade sighs, “tell me about it”, but walks off with the women. He can’t say how he truly feels of that young ice-cored child taking the high thrown. But he was bested by him and Phantom was a friend to his dear daughter. So it is not his place to object or complain, even if the half creature harboured a fondness for those mortal _weeds_. 

Sam smiles at Camilla, she’s not surprised Dora sent her; they got along well after all. Plus, Camilla was badass enough to start at food fight and successfully play it off as not her fault; without any real prompting even! “Figures it would be you. How you been?”. 

Camilla smirks, “truly awful. So very uninteresting”, the two girls laugh. Sam nods strongly and straightens herself out as the two ladies-in-waiting come over. Sam readily letting them get to work dressing her, holding still while she responds, “well Amity has been exhausting chaos. Danny just can’t keep from causing it”, laughing and shaking her head a little, “even when he’s not there”. 

Camilla laughs, “that sounds about right. Quite the good trait in any ghost royal”. Sam and her both smirk over that. 

Sam speaks up again as the ladies tie the intricately knotted vine waist belt over her short dress of blackened leaves, “I’m pretty sure Danny intends to Knight the Red Huntress”.

Camilla raises a red eyebrow, “as a Dread Knight?”. 

Sam nods, holding her arms up letting the ladies slide on long draping sleeves of sheer spider silk, “I believe so”, shaking her head, “reckless over trusting idiot”, then sighing, “Valerie’s just as much of an idiot”. 

Camilla smiles while grabbing up a box of finery, “true. Though I do hope he truly explains what that will mean. How respected she’ll be and how she’ll carry his name”, tilting her head, “though due to the Prince’s halfa status and mortal lair, having a human Dread Knight might be a very good idea. A ghost High Dread Knight to deal with our Realm and a human one to deal with the Mortal Realm”. 

Sam laughs a little, the ladies slipping a sleeveless overcoat of moss and moonflower petals over her shoulders, “like Valerie will actually really take ‘orders’ from him. She views herself as Phantom’s equal. An ally. But then again, Danny isn’t someone who ‘orders’ people”. At least not really anyway. Stepping off the large stump to sit on a smaller one coated in soft moss, while the ladies go about her footwear; vibrate green leaves tided around her feet, ankles and lower legs with purple flowering vines. 

Baring her neck for Camilla to clasp on a necklace of twined wildflowers, the river smoothed rubies dangling down from the flowers to cover her collar bone and cleavage. Honestly only accentuating the tops of her breasts that the dress doesn’t quite cover. Paulina was going to _die_ with jealousy. 

Looking to the reflective waterfall that functioned as the dressing rooms mirror after Camilla attaches her earpieces. A cluster of rich full bloom lavender for earrings and wood carved ear-cuffs peppered with emeralds and obsidian, that gave the appearance of having pointed ears. Opening her mouth for them to place her royal fangs, far larger than her regular ones and with large rubies (she loves the vampire motif that lends itself too) embedded in them. Happily running her tongue over them. She had meant what she told Tucker, after all this time, she preferred ghosts. Not that hard, what with how they treated nature and the children. Though being here always made that side of her more well known. 

Camilla nods and steps back, letting the ladies-in-waiting get to work on the Lordesslings hair, “yes, he does prefer friendships and allies, over servants”. Smiling as the ladies lengthen Sam’s hair with long strands of wisteria tree flowers died a very dark grey with the use of ash. 

Sam sighs, “he’s too kind sometimes”. Smiling as the ladies put her hair in a braided Mohawk trialling just past her hips as she stands, letting them add moonflowers to the braid; tying the end off with a large King Protea bloom. She’d complain about the pink tips of the flower but they stain the tips red, making her smirk. 

Camilla nods, that was far too true. Both towards humans and ghosts. Turning to the thick trees that counted as the doorway, as UnderGrowth sticks his head in; carrying Sam’s cape and crown/headdress of course. Him dressed like a soldier of nature itself, his ever-present spiked mohawk-like crown dressed up with moonflowers. Camilla bows and gestures for him to approach, “she’s decent, no worries, your lordship”. 

Sam looks up to him with a smirk, as he approaches, nestling her horned headdress comfortably on either side of her braid. “Beautiful and natural as ever, daughter dearest”. 

Sam pushes him slightly, “enough to terrify the wits out of a few humans I’d say”. While he throws her cape of flowering vines and purple flower petals tied together with spiders silk over her shoulders. 

“But of course, not that you need anything to terrify them”. Both of them laughing a bit meanly. Camilla shakes her head at the pair, Sam made UnderGrowth softer and gentler while he made her crueller and more prideful. Ah the ways children and their guardians affect each other. Good and bad. 

* * *

Tucker stretches out, nodding at a few servants as he walks with a few of his jackals, including Ahit, to the Sand Scarab Palace. He did try to show them all kindness and attention, even if there was a lot of them and he was technically above them. 

Ahit bows to him as the doors close, “I am sure your vizier and other courtiers can see to you sufficiently”, then takes her leave. Tucker waves bye regardless of ‘not needing to’. Said Vizier, a mummy named Harmon, approaching just as Ahit closes the door. Bowing a bit grandly, as always, “my Pharaoh, it is great to see you grace us again”. 

Tucker waves the guy off, “okay you’ve greeted me properly, you can cut that out now”. 

Harmon bows slightly, “as you wish my liege”, straightening up, “so your human village freaking the fuck out?”. 

Tucker smirks, “you have no idea. It’s almost as if they found out they had a bunch of royalty living, or unliving, around them”.

Harmon quirks an eyebrow, “I’m noting a plural there?”, tilting his head, “haha Ancients shit man, did you two _finally_ tell all those humans?”. Harmon smacks T. Duulaman on the shoulder when he nods, “fuckin’ nice. They respecting y’all now?”. 

Tucker shrugs as they start towards the dressing rooms, “fuck if I know. It’s only been, like, days. And they’ve been freaking over Danny-dudes coronation”, chuckling, “Ancients I could probably tell them they were about to be bombed by the G.I.W. and they might not even notice!”. Harmon whistles, while pushing open the royal dressing rooms stone doors. 

The five cat courtiers quickly rushing up and bowing. Tucker was slightly proud of having gotten over giggling like an idiot over basically having anime/furry catgirls (and guys, but still) attending him. All of them quickly bowing before grabbing at him and dragging him off by the arms, sometimes he slightly regrets telling them they ‘could be as rough as they wanted’ with him. 

Harmon just smirks and shakes his head. T could be rather strange but he was incredibly amusing. And watching him rather overly eagerly accept a foot and shoulder massage, he was clearly comfortable and fond of being treated as a Pharaoh really should; though pretty well everyone was well aware of his _slight_ -okay, really fucking big- power-hunger problem. Most of the others, especially the jackals, didn’t really mind pushing said power hunger. It was a ghostly trait after all, and many did see it as a way to make him fonder of them and please him. Harmon was one of the few who didn’t do that, which was definitely part of why he was chosen as vizier. The other reason was him being less formal than most. 

Sitting cross-legged and toying with some of his bandaging in that way that makes Zirka’s eye twitch, annoying any of the cats was truly a pleasure. While the attendants get to work, getting him out of the strange human clothing -which did nothing for him, hid literally all the muscles and scarring. Which was technically the point but he really shouldn’t give a shit- and pulling out the proper royal clothes. After that, he could get to tending to his dominion. Not that anyone _minded_ the human clothing, but this was much better. Patting the gold usekh collar over his bare chest as they head out to do just that.


	11. Sleep Is For The Totally Not Weak, I Swear I'll Try To Sleep More Often, Geez!

Danny wakes up that same day getting physically dragged out of bed and landing on the ground with an “oof”. 

“Wake up your highness. I know that sleep is needed for you, but there are things you need to do. Even if Lord ClockWork most certainly knows when you would have awoken naturally”. 

Danny mumbles into the floor, “curse Clocky knows, knows everythan”. 

Whoever, Danny’s too tired to care, shakes him a little, “they are not truly”, then pausing, “or are they?”.

Danny mumbles again, “tots are. See all past, all now, all futurs. Watch always, watch forever. Seeer much bettar than eyeballs”. Then rolling onto his back, rubbing a hand down his face and blinking to wake up a few times. While SnowMane raises an eyebrow at him, “is this normal for your ‘waking up’?”. 

Danny pushes himself up on his elbows and gives a shit-eating grin, “yup. You got pret lucky actually”, rubbing his face and standing up, “norm I attack any who touch me sleepin’”. 

SnowMane pulls a face, “I did wonder why FrostBite sent me, sending one of the top young warriors seemed rather unnecessary”. 

Danny snickers as they move to head out of the bedroom, which after three weeks, rather felt like his room, “gave the last yeti a concussion, so understandable”. SnowMane squints his eyes, _that’s_ why none of the older warriors would go. Though, watching as the Great One trips and face-plants into the wall, he certainly doesn’t feel like someone dangerous. 

Danny jerks away from the wall, “I’m up! I’m up!”, looking to SnowMane, “heh heh, I’m not actually used to getting lots of sleep”, and rubs his neck. 

SnowMane shakes his head then begins leading the way, “do you not normally get enough?”. SnowMane isn’t going to claim to understand how the living, or half living, worked. 

Danny shakes his head immediately, “Ancients no. I’m pretty sure I need less than full humans, but humans can need to sleep for twelve hours sometimes. Usually humans only need eight, or even as little as four. I’m lucky if I sleep an hour or two”, scratching his head before stretching out, “I know I slept for twenty-two hours once”, chuckling, “really scared the shit out of Sam and Tuck that time”. 

SnowMane blinks, humans slept _half their life away_ , he is glad he doesn’t need sleep. “That is a lot of time wasted, and if you simply... do not sleep?”. 

Danny chuckles, “for me? At first, I’ll just yawn a lot and get forgetful. After about five days I’ll get hallucinations, paranoia, and aggression issues. After seven, I pretty much just go bat shit crazy; lose touch with reality and go physically numb. Not a good thing. Also start laughing a lot and touching my face, like a truly crazy person”, holding up a finger, “a normal human will eventually die”. SnowMane’s not sure what to do with his face. 

Eventually Danny groans and slumps while giving SnowMane a pained look, when he realises they’re in front of the dressing room. SnowMane chuckles, “for a royal you sure don’t like being pampered”. 

Danny rolls his eyes, “I don’t like others dressing me. Or the excessive clothing. Or finery. Or pretty much all of it”, pointing at him, “I wore the same clothes for _three years._ Only reason I changed it up was to hide muscle and the few scars”, shrugging while SnowMane pushes open the doors, “nowadays it’s a baggy NASA sweater, black combat boots, and military pants. Has been for the past year”. The ladies-in-waiting all give him dirty looks, like he’s committed a personal offence against them. They point at the raised circle very aggressively; Danny tilts his head back and sighs dramatically, but does as he’s told. 

Danny’s a little surprised by the simple white poet's blouse with silver string, the ruffles are a little much but otherwise simple. Same with the half black half white harem pants, well until they put a bunch of purple bell anklets and bracelets on. 

Danny has to screw his face up a bit to keep from laughing when they pull out a full neck choker decorated in a ton of different clocks, with small pocket watches dangling from it; it makes a lot of ticking sounds, which really only makes it harder not to laugh. Them sticking in purple feathered earrings doesn’t help either; they glare at him for starting to snicker. 

Danny cranes his head at the door opening while they pull a purple velvet vest on, buttoning it shut with obsidians. Danny just gives up and finally loses his shit at seeing ClockWork come in with that knowing smirk of theirs. Danny bending over and wheezing, the ladies toss up their hands and scowl at the time ghost.

ClockWork floats over and lifts the child up with a slightly wider smirk, “ah Daniel, it would seem you’re having an enjoyable _evening_ ”. 

Danny manages to calm down a little but starts laughing again when he hears the ticking again. ClockWork lets out a slight chuckle or two themselves, Daniel was really the only one who made them truly feel like laughing; that alone was a splendid thing. Though now wasn’t really the right time for it, looking to the ladies while tapping gently on the collar, “ _ticking_ things really _tick_ le his funny bone. And of course my _timely_ arrival only poked at that _tick_ more”. 

Danny wheezes and speaks a bit sarcastically, “I should _clock_ you for ousting that horribly _untimely_ weakness”. 

ClockWork smirks while the ladies grimace, SnowMane putting his face in a paw. “Maybe another time, when the _clock_ hasn’t struck such a late hour”, then popping Daniel on the head with their staff, “behave you”. The ladies at first scowl but then blink, surprised the time ghost managed to hit him in a such a way as to not mess up the faux hawk _or_ disturb the SignalShines. 

Daniel whines slightly and rubs the top of his head, “awwww, it is really funny though”, readjusting himself and floating out of ClockWork’s hold/cloak, then touching the clock choker and smiling, “it is nice though”, looking to the ladies-in-waiting, “truly”. Earning beaming smiles from the three.

ClockWork floats over near SnowMane while the ladies get back to work excitedly, having gotten a genuine compliment from the High Prince. Danny just raises an eyebrow at the large black belt with large clocks on each hip, he gets that Clocky’s his Guardian but still, seems a little much. 

Eventually, they pull him to sit down, putting an obsidian ring band on each finger and a moonstone ring band on his thumbs. The shoes are more simple silver sandals, a bit similar to what Tuck wears actually. Replacing the gold hair tie for his tied back braids with a purple one, wrapping a pocket watch around it too, Danny can’t resist chuckling. 

They practically throw him at ClockWork when they're done, course that was expected. Meaning ClockWork easily throws the cape around Danny’s shoulders just as he rights himself. The pinstriped purple-black velvet fluttering in the air overly dramatically, before settling; ClockWork pinning it with an obsidian gear cog and off centre just like their cloak, low enough for his neckpiece to be visible. 

Danny glances to the high popped and pointy collar nearly as tall as his head. Then down, noticing how the bottom of the cape was tapered, chuckling, “little vampiric huh?”. 

ClockWork smirks, “suiting for one who has to put up with the facade of one, and makes _us_ put up with him by sleeping in”. Danny groans, stupid fucking Vlad asshole. But walks off in the direction ClockWork points, time to find that pain in the ass. 

Danny eventually finds him trying to pick a lock, Danny sighs, “seriously Vlad?”. 

Vlad spins around, looks Danny up and down, then smirks, “can’t say I dislike this look, would fit in somewhat well by my side”. 

Danny rolls his eyes, “ **guards**!”, shaking his head, “I don’t look like some knock-off Bramstroker. I-”, Danny fires an ecto-blast at him, “-look like a proper Prince of Time”. 

Vlad skids back some and scowls at him, “that’s just some foolish made-up title to go along with a ghost that doesn’t exist”. 

Danny laughs, him still trying to cling to that was rather funny and sad at this point. All things considered but it’s not really surprising. ClockWork was proof Vlad didn’t know of every ghost. Was proof that there were forces at play that Vlad simply could not compete with. And it was proof that Vlad couldn’t claim Danny as his, that Vlad couldn’t have him. It meant Vlad was wrong. That he had _lost_. And the one thing Vlad always hated was losing. Danny makes sure to move to show off the timely accessories, “then why would I be dressed in _timely_ fashion, Vlad. You don’t know everything and I will never be yours”.

Vlad scoffs, “you are to represent me, child”, swishing his cape to make a point.

Danny rolls his eyes, “purple isn’t your colour”, and pointedly gestures to the clock collar. Danny turns and smiles when ClockWork appears at the same time as the guards, “come to rub salt in his wounds?”. ClockWork smirks. 

Vlad blinks, muttering, “that’s not possible”, while getting dragged off. 

Danny snickers, “impossible says one half living impossibility to another”. ‘Impossible’ really lost a lot of meaning when you were technically impossible. 

ClockWork grins and leans over Danny slightly, “now it’s only too bad you’ll only be granted to wear this for a little while. Three hours to be exact”. 

Danny promptly chokes a little bit. He’s also more than happy to grab out his phone when it chimes, thank you distractions. 

_PDAxpda: have I ever mentioned how much I hate scroll making?_

_PDAxpda: because fuck it_

_PDAxpda: also_

_PDAxpda: *picture of him with black silk wrapped around him like a tube dress, a ridiculously large white gold usekh neck collar, snow leopard tail belt coated in obsidians and emeralds, a Hemhem headdress with black horns, a pleated silver skirt, and ever present gold sandals. His skin also looks a fair bit darker*_

_Thealiveone: fuckin fabulous_

_PDAxpda: he lives_

_PDAxpda: when he should probably be sleeping_

_Thealiveone: bitch I just woke up_

_Thealiveone: ... a few hours ago_

_Robin: are you implying sleep is death_

_Robin: also_

_Robin: holy Zone fuck_

_Robin: what the Zone happen to yoyr skin_

_Thealiveone: I’d make a feath joke but it would bite men in the ass_

_PDAxpda: there is a lot wrong with that sentence_

_Thealiveone: I was awoken by the dead_

_Thealiveone: so in that case death saved my life_

_Thealiveone: fear me and my feath jokes_

_PDAxpda: that’s not even a lie_

_Robin: **Excuse**_

_Robin: **skin**_

_PDAxpda: died with blackberries, chill_

_Robin: you **dyed your skin**_

_Thealiveone: skins super dead now_

_Thealiveone: died and joined the great splendour of the Zone’s night and power the great dominion of death afterlife to be reborn anew a blackened night stretched across barren bone and muscle_

_Robin: wh._

_Thealiveone: pay no mind to howth ones skin dies but the rest of the body continues on the great winding path of pain and the ubfortnet need of sleep to stave off ever encroaching madness_

_Shade: okay then_

_Shade: oh my zone Danny_

_Robin: holy shot go to sleep_

_Robin: go **back** to sleep _

_PDAxpda: I think your madness is less ‘encroaching’ and more standing on your doorstep knocking very loudly_

_PDAxpda: also yas_

_PDAxpda: so much black berry juice_

_Thealiveone: it rubs the juice on its skin_

_Shade: bhskwokff_

_Shade: **fuxjing WHEEZE**_

_Robin: what sin made your mind_

_Robin: wtf_

_Thealiveone: 😈kneel before my horror_

_PDAxpda: somehow I doubt you need that_

_Robin: i doubt **you** need it. Fucking royal ass_

_PDAxpda: **kneel**_

_Shade: KNEEL_

_Thealiveone: ˥ **ƎƎNʞ**_

_Robin: 😰_

_Robin: also funny that the oen who doesn’t grt kneeling spelled it inverted or whatever the fuck_

_Thealiveone: **cackles minically like a super villain on a rooftop seconds vefore realsing they can’t get off of said rooftop and despreasingly calling the firedeprtment**_

_PDAxpda: oddly specific dude_

_PDAxpda: you moonlighting as a super villain_

_Shade: a really shitty one aparebtly_

_Thealiveone: you want soecifc_

_Thealiveone: I’ll give yo specific_

_Thealiveone: **cackles like a guy ten seconds away from getting face fucked by a bird after dive bombing off rooftop while flipping off rooftop security canerasbecause they have too muxg fear to approach like real badass bitches for beign on ther specailly sectioned rooftop after getting noise complaints for siad cackling and instead use the fucking soeakers like fucking cowards**_

_Robin: like how both those are spelled fucked up_

_Robin: **how are your fingers still attached to your hands**_

_Thealiveone: because i sinned to win_

_PDAxpda: I mean **technically** _

_PDAxpda: yeah_

_Shade: not that this isn’t great an die all but bug day tomarrow_

_Robin: ugh_

_Robin: don’t remind me_

_PDAxpda: I’m half sleep anyway_

_PDAxpda: massages are **great**_

_Thealiveone: I’m fine_

_Robin: 🖕🏿_

_Robin: **some of us** have shit to do tomorrow. You’re just staying at a damn con_

_Thealiveone: **pained pterodactyl shrieking**_

_PDAxpda: uh_

_Shade: you’re not even going_

_Robin: you think having Anity to myself sint going to somehow go wrong_

_Shade: uh huh_

_PDAxpda: dude you can spell fucking pterodactyl right but not specific or you_

_Thealiveone: eat a dick tuck_

ClockWork taps him on the shoulder, making him glance to them before they snatch his phone. “Hey! Can’t a guy relax a little!”, then pausing and grumbling, “oh don’t tell me there’s more I need to do?”. 

ClockWork smiles and shakes their head slightly, “hardly, but it is best you go back to bed. You can not sleep tomorrow”. Danny groans but happily takes the phone back, letting ClockWork scoop him up and float back off to the sleeping chambers. 

_Thealiveone: REST WOULD BE BEST AT THIS PRESENT TIME IF YOU ALL WISH TO BE FINE_

_Shade: **chokes**_

_Robin: wh._

_Robin: that_

_Robin: that fucking rhymes_

_PDAxpda: giyhghdg_

_Thealiveone: fucking nice_

_Thealiveone: guess tomorrow could be pretty **testing** and if things went wrong that’d probably be a real **crime**_

_Robin: another friend of yours_

_Shade: whybare you liek this_

_Robin: you just couldn’t resist could you_

_PDAxpda: my poor fucking eyes_

_PDAxpda: If i dont sleep now my retinas will get burned and I’ll be blind tomorrow_

_Thealiveone: overdramatic son of a corpse_

_PDAxpda: **you** are staying that to **me**_

_PDAxpda: **you**_

_PDAxpda: mr. drama baby_

_Shade: im just sleeping before this gets worse._

_Shade: father says hello and swears ‘he won’t harm any of the human weeds’ tomorrow_

_Robin: uh. ‘father ’? And ‘human weeds’?_

_PDAxpda: ghost parents and children effect each other a little, so she acts a little different around the grass stain_

_Thealiveone: and siad grass stain considers humans something of a weed_

_PDAxpda: at least he veiws us more like dandelions now. Somewhat enjoyable and pretty._

_Robin: people **eat** dandelions you know _

_PDAxpda: so does Sam your point_

_Thealiveone: and **technically** grass stain has eaten people right back_

_Robin: **HDBCJUSFJOODUSOC**_

_Robin: **WHAT**_

_PDAxpda: hey I would if offered_

_Robin: I’m going the fuck to bed_

_Thealiveone: and then there were two_

_PDAxpda: go the fuck to sleep Danny_

_Thealiveone: 💤_

_PDAxpda: fucking good_

ClockWork takes his phone again while laying him down in bed. “Hey ClockWork?”.

“Hmmm?”.

“Everything’s going to be alright, right?”. 

ClockWork pats at the faux hawk gently, avoiding the thorn crown. “Everything will be as it should”, and giving him a rare soft smile. Everything was as it was and nothing could truly change it. For tomorrow the Thorn Prince would become the High Ghost King. Whether that was a good future... or not. 


	12. Secrets This, Secrets That, Secrets My Goddamn ASS

Valerie gets up early, knowing damn well today was going to be Hell and ghosts never seemed to have a concept of time. She has to recheck her suit and all its weapons, not to mention wrap that gun that took nearly the whole day to build. Fucking Phantom. She was a bit impressed with herself though, got rather carried away and built what was functionally a very big Gatling gun. 

Activating her suit and putting it into systems check mode before heading downstairs for wrapping paper. She’s honestly not surprised her dad’s up and drinking coffee, “mornin’”.

Damon looks up from a paper that’s headline reads ‘ _TODAY’S THE DAY: ROYAL CROWNING_ ’, “making sure your suits working properly?”. As much as he disliked that suit, he was glad she’d be in it and thus safer. 

Valerie nods, “doing a systems check, do you remember where we put the wrapping paper?”, sighing, “since I _have_ to give Phantom a present”. 

Damon points to one of the far closets, “I’m not surprised”, folding up the paper, “how are you holding up with your friends' statuses?”. 

Valerie has to yank on the roll of wrapping pretty hard to get it out, grunting, “I’m still not happy about it, but I’m used to it I think”, straightening up and waving the roll, “though every ghost seems to know I’m Red, so I’m a little suspicious they might too”. Not that she really had time to think on that.

Damon scrunches up his eyebrows, “you might have a point there”, sighing, “but if that were the case, then it would be obvious they’re waiting on you to tell them. Though I also would say you shouldn’t be too quick to assume they do know. The ghosts clearly haven’t told the town, they might not tell anyone who lives here or are human”. 

Valerie sighs, “why do ghosts have to make everything so complicated”, turning to head back to her room, “maybe I’ll tell them, maybe I won’t; I don’t know yet”. 

Damon nods, not that she sees him do so. Personally, he hopes she does. Those three, though incredibly strange, we’re good friends to her. Far better than her old ones. He’d hate for her to ruin it by keeping this a secret too long. Because honestly, she won’t be able to keep it forever. 

Valerie gets halfway through wrapping when something dawns on her, when she told Sam she wasn’t going Sam had smirked and her ‘ _uh-huh_ ’ had sounded a bit sarcastic. And again last night Sam replied with ‘ _uh huh_ ’. Like she was just playing along. Sitting back on her heels, they almost definitely _knew_. Or at least Sam did. 

Shaking her head and making a point to finish up wrapping, she didn’t have time for this and no way she’d just ask over text. Maybe she’ll try to figure it out at the coronation before it actually starts. If they could meet up beforehand anyway. 

Getting up and patting the present before picking it up and staggering for a second, there’s no way she could use this thing herself. Though he probably also had no real use for it, considering his hands were literally guns all on their own. Usually she didn’t make or use pure black weapons but it wasn’t for her anyway, and the red glowing lines that would show if he ever fired the thing would look pretty goddamn cool and would hopefully catch the asshole off guard. 

Jerking and forcing down the instinct to shoot the window at a knock, fucking ghosts. Motioning to let Celandine in, obviously he just phases through. “Huntress, it’s time. The portal will open in the town square in a few minutes. I would respectfully offer to fly you there, but I doubt my offer would be appreciated or accepted”.

Valerie glares slightly, not that the ghost can tell. Snapping, “damn right it wouldn't. I’m guessing everyone who’s going is being told by their ghosts. So I don’t have to waste my time with that”. 

The ghost nods, “indeed”, then bows slightly, “fare thee well, Huntress. The Thorn Prince awaits your arrival”, then flies off. 

Valerie blinks, ‘thorn prince’? The heck? When did Phantom have anything to do with thorns? Grumbling, “stupid fucking ghosts can’t do anything without being confusing or chaotic”, then heading downstairs while grabbing and throwing on the waist length black cloak with a white trim she decided would probably be a good idea to wear.

Looking to her dad, who’s dressed in a tailored but old fashion suit, “you’re okay on your own?”. 

“Yes, please stay safe. I promise to as well”. 

She nods, smiles to herself when her suit pings that it’s done and in top form, then summons her board and flies off. She’ll make damn well sure to be the first there, just in case. If she can out fly Jack’s driving anyway. Which was honestly unlikely, making her seriously hope Danny never drives or drives like his mom.

* * *

To say Jack and Maddie had made sure to have every weapon possible and mostly realistic on them would be something of an understatement. Jazz just sighs, thankful that they both had enough sense to do their hair up. Even if her dad didn’t have much to work with. She herself was in a sleek black dress that sparkles white, like a starry night sky. She felt it was quite suiting and the star brooch went well with it without looking tacky. She went with simple shoes, bare arms and a simple hair braid; knowing full well Dorathea’s ladies-in-waiting would want to get their hands on her. They’d likely be upset over not getting to do Danny’s parents. 

Jazz smiles as her dad actually puts on a tie, while Maddie asks her, “did you already eat?”, then blinking and coming over, “you look beautiful Jazz honey”, sighing and grumbling, “too bad it’s for some damn ghost”.

Jazz sighs and shakes her head with a smile, “I have no problem with it. And yes mom, I’ve eaten”. 

Jack bounds over to the door, “then let’s go! We certainly must be the first there! It would be just like those filthy ghosts to attack now!”. Jazz just sighs but follows after them into the GAV. Her dad’s driving was another reason for not intricately styling her hair, the ride over would ruin it. 

Jazz is honestly impressed the Red Huntress gets here just barely after them. Shaking her head as she hops out of the GAV, you could practically see the caution and paranoia leaking off the three hunters. Turning away to look as more people start arriving. Quite a few were obviously very eager. Unsurprisingly Sam’s parents were some of the first, they frankly looked a bit ridiculous and were probably wearing every piece of gold they owned. Though Sam would feel incredibly smug seeing some black, even if it was mostly purple, on Pamela. Though looking around, most of the wealthy were dressed to the nines. Guess it made sense in the end. They were trying to impress. Sure everyone one was, but the wealthy ‘social elite’ want to make the ‘better’ impression. Typical behaviour for most, Sam and Ida tended to be exclusions, of the rich to want to maintain their ‘higher’ status. Any excuse to flash their wealth. Though smiling softly at Ida, tons of flowers woven into her hair and a dress that strongly resembled grass. Laughing when Ida looks to her and winks. 

Everyone gets their attention grabbed by a large portal opening up on the far wall. Jazz just able to hear the Red Huntress say, “here we go”. 

* * *

Valerie walks over to the portal, the Fenton’s right at her heels. She was the one with a more true truce with Phantom, this was more so her responsibility; though they likely wouldn’t feel that way if they knew that she was a minor. Turning to the town, most of the town was here, no surprise there really, “alright, wait till we’ve confirmed it’s safe. Then we’ll get going”. Most of the crowd nods at her specifically, not surprising considering Jack and Maddie weren’t exactly trustable. 

Valerie looks back to the portal and stiffens as a single cloaked ghost floats through, asking cautiously, “and you are?”. 

“I am a Shaded Drone of ClockWork, though you might find it more informative to call me a Subservient of ClockWork. Though that would still be rather inaccurate”, dipping their head slightly, “now we Shaded often don’t have names, but you may call me SecondHand”. 

Maddie steps forward a little, “what is a ‘Shaded’, ghost”.

SecondHand looks to her, “a shadow given its freedom. Just one shade of a colour. A part of a whole. I am not a ghost, merely the impression of one; with a specific given personality. I simply exist to guide you to the High Mights Citadel, answer the odd question, and then I will cease to exist”, smirking, “until, of course, ClockWork finds a use for another Shaded Drone”. 

Jack tilts his head, “so you’re another version of a duplicate?”. 

“Hardly. I’m more sentient than that. And-”, smirking, “-Shadeds are neigh indestructible. Meaning, of course, that there are no worries over my destruction from any possible trigger happy hunters. Though I am about as potentially harmful as one of the clumps of ectoplasm you two keep in beakers”.

Valerie nods, “so we can’t harm you and you can’t really harm us... much”. 

“Correct”, SecondHand gestures to the portal and speaks in such a way that their voice sounds like it’s coming from everywhere, “now shall we? This will take us just inside the Citadel fields, wherein you are free to socialise if you wish for around an hour before the royal procession begins, followed by the swan song of thorns”. 

Valerie holds up her hand for everyone to wait while she and the Fenton’s stick their heads in. It’s obvious what the Hell a royal procession is but the other thing? No goddamn clue. She doesn’t really think on it as she looks around, she could easily see what’s likely the ridiculously massive Citadel made of pure white marble, with an also massive field of neon green grass and black wisteria trees. Well, Phantom _did_ say the whole Zone, but again she thinks there might be more ghosts than she thought. Deciding it looks safe enough and exchanging agreeing nods with the Fentons, they all pull their heads out and motion everyone to proceed. SecondHand following in alongside. 

No one's really surprised that all the humans mostly stick together, especially when ghosts start showing up. Though Valerie mentally sighs exasperatedly at her fellow teens being much more willing to get somewhat near or even _talk_ to the ghosts. She’s also not surprised the Fenton’s are looking around and scribbling things down; she’s pretty sure they’ve never been but she isn’t about to interact with them more than necessary by asking. She’s pretty sure she sees Jazz sit down with a few ghost that start doing her _hair and accessories?_

But what really catches Valerie off guard is the sheer _variety_ of ghosts. She thought they were all either blobs, human-like, or animal-like. She hadn’t expected most of them to look straight out of myths and legends or completely alien. Not to mention all the size differences, some were as big as skyscrapers or as small as dragonflies. This level of variation was insane and makes her almost feel like an amateur. 

Jerking a little from SecondHand just suddenly being right next to her, “I thought you were just a guide”. 

“That I am, in both arriving to our destination and satiating curiosities. I and the other Shaded will begin explaining how things will be proceeding in a moment. After all, very few currently existing ghosts have even witnessed a High Coronation. But before that, there are some things you need to ask. Is there not?”.

This gets Valerie to notice there are other ‘ghosts’ similar to SecondHand floating around, though they were all dressed seemingly from different eras. Looking back to SecondHand -heck! They were probably _all_ called that- and finding it a little disconcerting that they _know_ she’s curious. She’s not going to show it though. “I know of Pandora and Dorathea, but all I know about ClockWork is Phantom’s close to him. So who are they? Also-”, glancing around, “-ghosts are truly this varied?”. 

SecondHand smirks, “but of course. This Realm expanses all of the universe, though earth as you know it, produces more ghosts than other places”. Valerie’s wrapping her head around this gh-Shaded just stating aliens were real like it was nothing. While SecondHand continues, “as for ClockWork-”, they smirk, “-many child ghosts, like Phantom, will be taken under the care of an older ghost. Their Guardian. ClockWork is Phantom’s Guardian”. 

Valerie blinks, so ClockWork was just Phantom’s parent then? “So his parent? And aliens? Seriously?”. 

SecondHand chuckles, “some ghosts were born here as well. Like the harpies and yeti’s. And it’s a fair bit more than that. Mortals have birth and adoptive parents. While we have makers, standing guardians typically called parents, and granted guardian always called their Guardian. Phantom is the granted child of ClockWork, and the standing child of both FrostBite and Pandora”. 

Valerie blinks, Phantom basically had _three parents_. That was just downright ridiculous. SecondHand speaks up again, “oh and one more thing. You are quite right in underestimating the number of ghosts. The old world name for our world was the Infinite Realms for a reason”. Valerie just blinks in mild horror at that while SecondHand floats up and above the group somewhat and calls for everyone’s attention. 

SecondHand points to an area that was framed by larger wisteria trees forming something of a walking path, but the breeze is impossibly blowing the leaves and flowers on both sides inward and obscuring the path, “the high royal procession will enter through thereupon the chime of bells three, at that point everything will begin. Please do be respectful and remember who you are; the direct high subjects of the crowning king”, they blatantly ignore a couple scoffs from the humans less fond of Phantom, “after that there is to be silence when the sirens begin the swan song of thorns, especially during the crowning kings part. Which yes, is a song performance. Then-”, gesturing to the Citadel, “-you will be guided to your seats for the high royal banquet. There will be options of all kinds, both Mortal Realm and Ghost Realm native foods; your menus will only have mortal safe foods so don’t worry. The Draconics and Mythos maids and servants will bring you what you desire”, moving their hand slightly, “after that we will move to the chamber of fidelity for the Release From Reverence and Guardians Blessing Scribe ceremonies. Again, do be silent during. The first is to relieve the crowning king from the Reverent Crown, proving his crowning right. The second is another song performance wherein the crowning kings' guardian will prophise the type of king he shall be and the Ring of Rulers will change in kind”.

Valerie grumbles, “okay, I officially do feel slightly bad for the royal ass”. The Fenton’s just looked confused, this was sounding like it _was_ complicated and that shouldn’t be possible... right? 

SecondHand continues, “after that will be the main event, the crowning. After which he will, as king, be secluded for his Burdens Reprieve, before giving the Realms High Address. After which everyone will be permitted to grant the new High Ghost King any gifts or swear their fidelity; otherwise you’ll be free to mingle more”. Nodding curtly before pointing into the distance where Pariah’s dark and ominous dilapidated castle is just barely visible by humans eyes, “then all those requested or required to be present at the high enthronement will be escorted to the high throne room within Pariah’s Keep, as a symbol of the new High Ghost Kings besting and subjugation of the old one. All those who are to go will bear witness to the high enthronement and the modulation of the keep. Any anointments after that, before all present there will return here for the closing for address. With that all wrapped up, you will be free to return to your realm and town”. The Shaded then promptly disappears. 

Valerie blinks, okay this was absolutely excessive. But considering this was a crowning for someone who was going to rule an entire species and dimension, it made sense. “Fucking Zone, this is either going to be grand or Hell”. Then nearly jumping from Sam’s voice, “more than you were expecting huh, huntress?”. Sam just smirks at startling Valerie, the huntress was clearly caught off guard by everything. 

Valerie clears her throat and turns to her, actually feeling a fair bit stunned by her appearance. The headpiece? crown? whatever, was downright demonic. Her hair seemed more flowering plant than actual human hair, she’s pretty sure she can’t see _any_ human hair actually. The low cut of the dress really came across almost sexual, which was incredibly weird and she has no idea what to do about that making her blush slightly. “Sam? You look... very ghostly”. 

Sam smirks and it’s definitely a little mean, “as I should”, looking to the side as Jack and Maddie come over, “you two seem fairly shocked too”, then chuckling. She had already had a run-in with a few of the other teens, they had either just stared stupidly or been slightly scared. She could practically feel father's pleasure over that. 

(Meanwhile, Paulina’s off babbling at Dash wondering why the heck Sam wore such ill-fitting clothing all the time if she actually had a genuinely good body. Dash is just very _very_ confused by feeling mutually terrified and attracted)

Maddie looks Sam up and down a few times, she genuinely looked older... and royal. “Glad to see you’re safe and this still seems impossible for ghosts”. 

Jack nods, “it just doesn’t make sense”.

Sam snorts and rolls her eyes, “it makes complete sense of you don’t ignore facts and replace them with your own opinions”. Then scowling with bared teeth as Tucker comes over and throws an arm over her shoulder, “ah come on now! This ain’t the time to bicker, NightShade”. 

Sam glares, “shove it, T. Duulaman”. 

Jack tilts his head, “those your royal names?”, feeling genuinely curious. It was best to just accept this as part of his son’s strange friends. 

Sam gives him a weird look but nods, getting weird looks in return when UnderGrowth leans over and she leans her face onto one of his fingers (Valerie is getting a serious practice in restraint here, UnderGrowth was fucking _huge_ ). UnderGrowth grumbles out, “a plant both darkly beautiful and deadly; a perfect name indeed”. Sam just smiles sweetly and pats his claw. 

Tucker chuckles and shrugs awkwardly at the three hunters, “and this is why I’m glad I don’t have a ghost parent. The bond can make for some pretty weird behaviours”. Sam flips him off. 

Valerie just takes in her other friend as he straightens himself out. Definitely staring at the headless? crown? thing? on his head, there was no way in any world that thing wasn’t uncomfortable. Two massive corkscrew horns with snakes in between; she’s also pretty sure it’s solid white gold, fucking Zone. And then there’s the ludicrous amount of jewellery all over, and she thought the town’s wealthy went overboard. “Is your clothing _pure silk_ ”.

Tucker smirks, “silk and silver actually, a little bit of gold”. Valerie shakes her head, this was ridiculous. The dyed skin was a fair bit stranger in person, but also more obviously dyed. 

Maddie blinks at him, “do you even know how much this would be worth?”. 

Tucker gives a very eager, “nope! Not really my problem either”. Then glancing around at feeling a slight tingle in the Realms ectoplasm. Looking to Sam and exchanging nods before looking back to the hunters, “it’s almost time”, at their confused looks, “we’re more in-tune with the Realm”. 

All four watching UnderGrowth move their large hand, Sam grabbing onto the vines dangling down and letting him bring her back over to him. Valerie shakes her head, that was very weird watching her sit happily on a large vine at literally pet some definitely sentient plants. Sam was just as weird with plants as Tucker was with tech. 

Jack and Maddie rush off to ‘protect’ the group just in case. Valerie grabbing Tucker’s wrist as he starts to walk off. Him raising an eyebrow at her, “what?”. 

Valerie swallows, “you know, don’t you? Both of you. Who’s under the mask”. 

Tucker gives her a fairly unimpressed look, “if I didn’t, I sure as shit would now. Not that this is even the time”. 

Valerie sighs, “it just... changes if I should even pretend around you two”. Rolling her eyes when he looks around, “the whole town's not going to be at the enthroning thing, dumbass”. 

Tucker chuckles, “ahhh, point V”, pointing at her, “still should have done this sooner. In a whole bunch of ways. Now I’ve _got to go_ ”. 

She nods and let’s go, “yeah”, muttering as he walks off, “I’ve probably got a ton to make up for”. Then moving closer to the group of humans. 

* * *

Not even a minute later three very dainty sounding -in a surprise to most of the humans- bells chime out. Followed by the large wisteria trees flowers swaying somewhat out of the way of the path, drawing everyone’s attention. Two lines of ghosts -Greek looking ones on the left side and yeti’s on the right- come floating through, dancing in the air and twirling flags decorated with either the Mythos Griffin sigil or the FarFrozen ice shards sigil. 

A small green ghost with a puffy frilled green dress and massive antlers covered in bells and ribbons steps out in the centre, “sing and dance! Bask and praise! Raise thine eyes! For before you is the Standing Guardians of the Thorn Prince! The furious Ancient Queen of Mythos, Regent Queen of Ranatheo, Pandora; keeper of darkest sway! The righteous Chief of the FarFrozen, FrostBite; safe guarder of artifacts of splendour! Howl and moan! Rejoice and tremble!”.

Nearly everyone takes the hint and cheers or howls with the ghosts, while the two royal ghosts walk out in a very controlled and modest manner. Most of Amity recognises the four-armed Pandora decked out in extravagant golds and a long green dress, hair up in an intricate bun; her beat down of the Box Ghost was basically a town viral video. But the massive yeti with an arm of ice is unfamiliar to them. With fur looking like it shimmered with diamonds, an engraved green chest plate, pleated skirt, and a long billowing green cape. Most think he looks downright terrifying; Valerie just blinks, talk about having big scary parents geez. 

Then comes the two lines of drummers, the left ones are medieval looking and their drums carry the Draconics dragon sigil, the right ones are all cloaked in black and their drums carry Phantom’s infamous DP sigil. The antler ghost cries out again, “sing and dance! Bask and praise! Raise thine eyes! For before you is the Standing Nestmate and True Ling of the Thorn Prince! The gracious Queen of Draconics, Dorathea Mattingly; the tamer of beasts! The thief Princess of Time, of Mythos, of the FarFrozen, of Draconics, Danielle Phantom; the wild vagabond! Howl and moan! Rejoice and tremble!”.

Nearly every ghost and human choke and take a slight moment to start howling and whatnot at hearing Phantom had a _child_. While the thin and arguably beautiful -multiple guys were drooling- Dorathea comes out in a green dress littered with emeralds, blond hair braided with flowers and gems wrapping around her neck like a scarf. All the while skipping and dancing in a circle with a small white-haired girl in a green dress of spiked frills; white armoured boots and gauntlets giving a more threatening and Phantom look. 

Valerie just mentally smacks herself on the forehead for not clueing in that Elle would be here and that, logically, she was nearly as much of a royal as Phantom. Though she’s not sure what ‘ling’ means. 

Next comes two rows of ghosts completely concealed by purple cloaks holding out thuribles on black staffs, the scent of Frankincense and myrrh fills the air. “Sing and dance! Bask and praise! Raise thine eyes! For before you is the Granted Guardian of the Thorn Prince! The enigmatic Ancient Lord of Time, ClockWork; watcher of fates! Howl and moan! Rejoice and tremble!”.

Valerie can practically feel the curiosity in the air, this ClockWork must be someone unknown to most ghosts; heck the antlered ghost even called them mysterious, weird. Though the title they have screams powerful, which is absolutely worrying. 

ClockWork comes out in a massive billowing cloak, silver watches dangling off the bottom. Purple silk and satin framing the grandfather clock in their chest, which appeared to have an intricately carved frame placed around it, carved with gears and flowers and numbers and stars. mist swirled and danced around their ghostly tail. Valeire has a feeling this ghost seldom or never used legs of any kind.

The three groups move out of the wisteria walkway fully. The pole bearers, drummers, and incensors turn to face inward and kneel down on one knee with their left fists on the ground. The five royals stand at the far end and look into the wisteria path, while the antlered ghost cry’s out again, “hush and sway! Gaze and keep! Raise thine core and shine! Raise thine soul and feel! Raise thine eyes and see! For now the Infinite Realms shall be graced by the Thorn Prince! Quieten and still! Bless and adore! Raise thine core and glow! Raise thine soul and know! Raise thine eyes and behold! For before you is the guarding Thorn Prince of Ghosts, Prince of Time, of Mythos, of the FarFrozen, of Draconics, Regent Prince of Ranatheo, Knight of Botony, of ReverLethe, of the FairLands, Daniel Phantom; protector of life and death! Listen and grant! Feel and succumb!”, then dissipating into thin air. 

Everyone takes the message and goes quiet, though most of Amity is freaking out internally over the sheer number of titles Phantom held. While the wisteria flowers sway around, sirens float out, naked as sirens are wont to be though long flowing hair covers everything risqué up flawlessly. And so, the sirens began to sing out a chorus of harmonics like that of an organ pipe; haunting and reverberating yet beautiful. Twisting, winding and blending together till you almost couldn’t tell which one was singing which harmonic. 

Valerie is glad for her helmet as it totally covers up her jaw dropping as Phantom steps -or glides, it’s hard to tell- out, head titled down and eyes closed softly; hands over the base of the hilt of a carved sword of what looks to be ice and sliver, with its blade tip almost touching the ground. It’s what he’s wearing that has her shocked though. A flowing green dress the seems sheer but somehow isn’t and covers his chest like a mandarin suit jacket, loose poets blouse style sleeves hanging like ribbons off the sides of his shoulders and connected to the waist of dress; the tail of the skirt part easily ten feet long and billowing in the air. Then there’s the cape, sheer green and twinkling like it’s peppered in stars, actually being suspended in the air and spread out by four floating flaming green poles. His braided and faux hawked hair seemed to be glowing even brighter than normal, the _freaking crown of thorns_ was a little distracting though; especially with how it’s stabbing into him as ectoplasm trailing down his face in streaks. Pretty well all the humans are a little disturbed by that, not just her. 

Blinking, everyone realises the sirens were acting almost like back up vocals and instruments, an orchestra, as _Phantom_ starts to _sing_ ; while walking and with a surprisingly deep operatic voice at that. 

_“Eyes set too see, the future before the emerald eyes_

_Blackened opals time is here to come, so I’ll be_

_Forever yours_

_For all shall remember, mirthful spoken and battle stained_

_Stands to give strength to those who stay, here to remain_

_So bury and reform fear, for my fate is here_

_And hide the signs of pains_

_With nobel acts, a frosted soul to reign_

_Endure all cruelties remains_

_Discard hesitance, so that from these wounds_

_A better Realms is made_

_That the children of another death_

_Might remember, might rejoice_

_And pain will fade. And avoid the cruellest of fates breath_

_Behold the crown of Reverent_

_Kiss it’s bleeden ring, praise and sing_

_A choice you embraced_

_A future we all to face_

_Even if should bring darkest night_

_I will be your light, your might by right_

_Realms asked me, for such sacrifice_

_And I am forever yours_

_Hold a snow silver head up to the heights”_

As he walks past the other royals they turn and follow behind him up the steps to the High Mights Citadel. All four adults grab one of the flaming poles holding his cape up, while his voice continues to ring out. 

_“For there is seldom unworthy fight_

_In the name and sight of the faces defended_

_Although I am just as I am_

_With suffering whims, Kings never cry_

_So in even the most unjust of battles_

_Monochromed light will be might_

_A lifetime for this destiny_

_For I am forever yours_

_And in this moment, none to run_

_It is my place to stand_

_For now to carry existence_

_Within each battered hand_

_And in the suffering, I am more alive than I have ever been_

_Within every moment, within every movement, now_

_I am for you, as the old became fallen to rot and ruin_

_The new to give all for all_

_For I am forever yours_

_To take such grand right_

_For me, for you_

_I am forever yours”_

He finishes just as he reaches the doors to the Citadel and frankly, most are too stunned to have even considered interrupting _that_. Watching the sirens close their mouths and float around him making aborted attempts at touching him and honestly looking downright infatuated. The FrightKnight kneels and takes the sword from Phantom before the group moves inside more.

Ember, herself, is a mix between shock and insulted annoyance that babypop’s never sung with her before; the boy could goddamn sing. 

Most of the group of humans go about shaking themselves off as one of the yeti’s approaches them. Said yeti gestures to the Citadel, “it is now time to feast!”, and grins wolfishly. At seeing that most of the adults are more than a little cautious to follow, “do not worry, none of the FarFrozen would harm subjects of the Great One!”. 

A few people snicker but Valerie chokes and damn well jerks to a stop. Blinking, what the _FUCK_??? ‘GREAT ONE’ is what that friend of Danny’s called _Danny_. What the absolute fuck. Danny has also been at a... con, ever since Phantom left... What the ever-loving fuck. They’d had spat out a reason why Danny Fenton couldn’t be here, just like Valerie Gray had. What. The. Fuck. Turning her head slowly enough she could practically hear the imagined creaking towards Sam and Tucker, who are comfortably following a yeti. Elle was half-human... and his genetic family. Oh. My. Fucking. Zone. 

Turning back to the group and forcing herself to walk after the yeti ghost seeing that she’s getting a few worried looks. Getting halfway up the stairs before it dawns on her, Fenton and Phantom... fucking _rhymed_. That motherfucker. Fucking half-ghost bastard. That should be illegal. 

Pausing just after getting through the doors, again gaping slightly, this place was like a freaking church -just without a ceiling- even with beautiful stained glass windows artistically depicting many of Phantom’s past battles. She can even see a few with _her_ ; that was a goddamn mind trip on top of her already stalled brain. 


	13. This Is Totally A Wedding Goddammit

Turning her head when a different yeti ghost approaches her, “greetings”, bowing slightly, “I am ShardHeart, FrostBite’s high court lady”, then holding up a black cloth, Valerie forcing herself not to move as the ghost places it over her face and steps back, “it is not anyones desire to oust you. So this way you can have your face-shield open without revealing yourself”. 

Valerie blinks, that was smart, she wouldn’t have been able to eat otherwise, “er, appreciated”.

ShardHeart nods and continues, “now, as honour guests, you, along with Maddie, Jack, and Jazz, will be seated at the crest table”.

Valerie mentally shakes herself off, she’s got a town worth of humans to protect, asking suspiciously, “away from the rest of the town?”.

ShardHeart holds up her hands, “they will be within your sight and hearing range”, pointing to the table with purple trim instead of green, “that is the humans' table there”, pointing to the table with a throne at it, “that’s the crest table”. 

Valerie nods, that was close by and Phantom -no way she could call him Danny in... that form? shape? body? Whatever. The ghost him was always going to be Phantom- would be close by too. So she follows after the yeti, Maddie and Jack follow eventually though less happy about it. 

She quickly notes how the ghosts, and humans actually, only seemed to be moving to sit when Phantom did. The guy was faking people out repeatedly, fucking jerk, but fine okay, it _was_ pretty funny and Zone her _friend_ probably needed to play around a little. Besides, by the time everyone gets to where their seats are, the four ghosts with him move around their respective flaming sticks to twist up the cape in a weird braid and he does sit down, everyone following suit. 

Valerie is more than a little glad to be next to Sam, _not_ the Fentons, she would have been confused over not being with the other hunters before. But now? all three of his human friends were seated together, his... ‘brethren’. Fuck, being called that made _so much more sense now_. She wants to scream at him, but looking at him there’s no way she can now. Watching Greek handmaids spread the base of the dress out to form a smooth circle around the chair, and gently laying the braided cape over the left armrest; he looked like someone decked up to be thrown on a sacrificial Alter, especially with that thorn crown. Which explained why they kept calling him ‘Thorn Prince’. 

Glancing away to read the menu -very glad what they were was explained in detail- and pointedly trying to act normal. Phantom had said this was going to hurt him, that he didn’t even have a choice. He _was_ a goddamn sacrifice. She feels a little bad over that and there’s no way she won’t let him knight her now, even if it came with some bullshit. At least texting him all week made it clear he was having some fun and wasn’t truly bothered. 

She decides on getting one of the Zone labelled pasta, she definitely notices Sam send her a slight smile over that. 

Sam isn’t surprised Valerie figured things out, it was getting to the point that they were barely hiding it. But the girl damn well should have told them on her own. At least she was trying Realm food, that was absolutely a ‘peace offering’ of sorts. 

Tucker just feels like he may have actually jinxed things, Danny looked like he was a freaking bride and Danny glaring at him slightly while the handmaid puts his food in front of him makes it clear Danny’s giving Tucker shit. Obviously he gets a big ol’ meat dish, and beer since he _has_ to, and turns to chat with Wulf.

Maddie and Jack are ridiculously confused, this was _intricate_ and _ritualistic_. At this point, there’s no feasible way they can be right about ghosts lacking culture or the intellect for it. Especially looking around at the other tables she could actually see (was there even an end to the size of this place???) and noting they were split up by community? clan?... kingdom? This... they were going to have to revisit their work. Jack’s very happy to have his Jazzy-pants next to him though. 

Danny looks down to his plate, the royal meal, and Ancients he’s glad FrostBite ran through how he’s supposed to eat this stuff because otherwise he would be totally lost here. And at least the royal meal was modified so he could have something to drink, it was wine sure but that was still something. Going an entire day without something to drink would have been a bad idea. 

He damn well waits for the bell signifying everyones got their food before eating, drags it out a little just to punish Tucker; he was not impressed by the ‘wedding dress’. Though he is impressed that Vlad gets stabbed by Dora’s fork near instantly. And Tuck clearly apologising in a way by instantly throwing a glob of animal fat and Vlad. Vlad scowls. 

Danny tries not to smile over ClockWork getting all philosophical and all three of his human family paying attention to them. Jazz was always interested whenever ClockWork spoke and she was happily including Dora. Elle interrupts Pandora and FrostBite exchanging dragon battle stories, “oh I fought this big red one up in England!”, turning to Danny, “I told you about that right pops?”. Danny nods and smiles at that, though side-eyes his parents for staring at Elle a little. There’s no way Danny couldn't be a little overprotective of her after everything; especially with Vlad also here, he just seems mildly confused and annoyed though. 

Valerie leans around FrostBite and Pandora, “so it’s ‘pops’ now huh? And you better have given that dragon one Hell of a beat down”. A few ghosts look at the Huntress confused, practically none knew she was friendly with _any_ ghost other than occasionally Phantom himself. 

Elle beams, “damn right I did and yeah, just felt right”, throwing a smirk at Danny, “what with how overprotective the idiot is”, Danny sticks out his tongue at her. 

Sam and Tucker snort, “understatement”. 

At the human table, Lancer finds himself smiling regardless of Paulina’s whining loud enough to cover the whole table, “why do those two losers get to sit with _Phantom_. I mean, I’m his rightful wife! I should be there!”. The ghosts around roll their eyes rather than looked surprised so Lancer figures the teens' infatuation is fairly well known. Those two being seated over there was the last piece for Lancer, there really was no way Daniel wasn’t here, and all the boys' friends (Valerie he had figured was the Red Huntress after about a week. The Red Huntress appeared right at the same time Valerie started showing up with bruises after all) and family were at that table. Lancer doesn’t know and won’t ask how Daniel... died, but he’s glad to know and glad Daniel had ghosts to support him as well. Though he’s fairly certain Valerie doesn’t know Phantom’s Daniel, at least she didn’t before, and he finds that kind of sad. He also finds this, Danny getting this responsibility put on him a bit sad too. He was still so young, dead or not. And yet, those four hadn’t been children for a long time, more than anything that’s what hurt to know. Ghosts came, Daniel lost his life, and those four lost their childhood. But what keeps Lancer’s smile on is hearing Daniel’s echoing laughter, he was always laughing and it was always genuine. Daniel would be okay. 

Valerie is not ashamed at all to be staring at FrostBite flashing the sword on his hip, and the daggers, and the arrows; talk about a weapons enthusiasts. She absolutely does catch Phantom’s small smile over her talking battle and weapons with the large ghost. And at Maddie who looks like ClockWork fried her brain. And at Jazz and Dora giggling like gossiping school girls. Though she side-eyes Tucker and what has to be his third beer, at least he didn’t seem drunk... yet. Watching him eye Vlad a bit before tossing a bit of bone at him, Valerie mentally says fuck it and lobs a middle at him; her and Tucker snorting and choking when it wraps around one of the halfas hair horns. Her leaning back in her seat after a bit and mumbling, “this is insane”.

Sam snickers, “I’m surprised with you. Eating ghost food only makes this more strange. At least you didn’t order a mound of _meat_ ”, and turns to glare at Tucker. Who very pointedly shoves a big chunk of what’s apparently unicorn meat into his mouth. The fond exasperation on Phantom’s face only proves things utterly to her. 

Valerie heads off the impending battle of wills for him though speaking too quite for the other side of the table to hear, “not any more insane than being called ‘great one’ over freaking text”. That shuts her two friends up immediately and she’s pretty sure Phantom choked a little. She just smirks smugly to herself. While Sam, Tucker, and Phantom all turn to give FrostBite judging looks; the fur on his face colours green and he shrugs exaggeratedly. 

Eventually Sam looks to her, “are we going to have _issues_ ”. Valerie can feel the threat there. But instantly shakes her head, “my friends are my friends”. 

“Good”. 

Eventually Danny manages to finish the food, which was honestly borderline too much; enough to be almost painfully uncomfortable. FrostBite did not need to tell him to pace himself. Ancients. The bell rings out signifying he, and thusly everyone else, was done. He’s more than a little glad he doesn’t need to get up for the whole banquet speech thing. 

Clasping his hands together, elbows on the table, while the soft bell chimes from the antlered Remi sound out followed by their voice, “listen and praise! Hear and adore! For weened on tears and blood the Thorn Prince speaks!”, then dissipating again. 

Danny waits for a beat before starting and FrostBite is probably going to regret asking him to script this even slightly, “ **we feast and dine as many have before, though for a different reason this time. You’re all here now under my name. My death and power in a way. Both of which will hopefully go on to be something like a nurturing meal** ”, Danny can’t resist smirking at that. And he can see a few silent groans. 

“ **If I were to go back to how we all got here, the dawning of this. I would definitely place some blame in feeling a kinship with a fair few movies of heroics. The kind I’m well known for embodying and resembling now. Protection, guidance, respect. Three things simple on their own but combined make a sort of greatness. Like herbs added to a dish. Now there are a few who knew and saw me before I was gone to this. Know I’m better for it and sit here and now as a proud archetypal recipe for any others who might follow my path, even in the slightest. And I do it with power and command, a mesmerising doll dancing for the sake of others** ”, he hopes his friends get the message that he’s pretty okay with this shit and the whole dying thing that he knows Sam and Tuck still feel a little bad for. 

“ **Any time I look any of you in the eye, I know I’m doing what’s mine to do. The dance of battle. Of determined faces, ready hands, and some trademarked witty banter of course. All permanent things, like some of us, like me and mine. Sometimes that’s easy, sometimes not. Some of you know this well and some others still could do with it being shouted in your faces** ”. He can tell a few are trying not to snicker at that, and Sam and Tuck are both side-eyeing his parents something fierce. 

“ **Others know only enough to feel bad, or feel jealous, or feel contempt. With me and for me, all of those are fairly worthless for others to feel. There’s a suffering to this, yes. And glory, true. That’s clear to the core and changes any right on the spot, to have. Like a sufficient meal for the starved or a well-dined nomad. We keep a feel for what we had before but, in the presence of new food or existence, we forget because it’s hardly a matter now** ”, chuckling, “ **we bite and lap at blood or ectoplasm as we please and I do so _gladly_. With teeth bared for any meal or war and wounds generally ignored**”, nodding mostly to himself. 

“ **So I am as I am, proud, glad, and suffered, to weave a part of my story before the Realm-wide today and let you feast on it** ”. Bells chime signifying he’s done and everyone stands as he does. FrostBite absolutely feels regret and thinks it might be best to _not_ have someone who’s mouth runs a mile a minute and on the spot, do planned speeches. Since apparently that results in said person getting carried away and talking themselves in a circle. The FrightKnight is again caught off guard, the Prince’s best weapon was definitely that mouth of his. Tucker just wheezes as the flaming poles of Danny’s cape untangle themselves and float in the air still holding up the cape as he walks out towards the entrance too the chamber of fidelity. 

It doesn’t take long for everyone to get guided and situated in the chamber of fidelity, while Danny just continues standing in the entryway. Quite a few are eyeballing the black oak carved throne, coming to sharp points and decorated in white gems and stones of all kinds. Sam snickers slightly at all the howlite stones -a sleep stone- near where Danny’s head would be if he sat down. The back of the throne was easily just over twelve feet tall, twice Danny’s current standing height. There’s a long piece of fine shimmering white silk draped over the very top, the ends hanging down either side of the throne; with ClockWork and an Observant on the left, FrostBite and Pandora in the right, grabbing into the fabric. Which is the signal for Danny to approach and seat himself, this was so rigid of a ceremony that it almost made him want to hit stuff. 

Regardless Nocturne floats up to him, wearing clothing of mist or something, and gently grabs the Reverent Crown; aka the stabby thing he could definitely do without right about now. Nocturne relieves him of it without any fanfare, emptying any remaining ectoplasm/blood into a chalice one of their sleepers is holding. This next part though, is something else he could do without. 

The Reverent Crown bursts into blue flames and disintegrates, Nocturne pours the ash from their palms into the chalice as well before taking it. Danny keeps his face neutral and ignores the slightly malicious look to Nocturne’s face, as he takes the chalice in both hands. Nocturne floating back and bowing.

Danny can see the moment his friends and most of Amity Park realise what’s going on by the restrained grimaces, as he tilts his head back and drinks the concoction of his own basically fermented ectoplasm/blood and ash from Yewdew, silver, and gold. It doesn’t exactly taste pleasant and he’s just not going to think about this ever again. 

Nocturne rights themselves and takes the chalice, before joining FrostBite, the Observant, and Pandora off to the side. Leaving only ClockWork still standing near the throne. Who moves to the side and removes the Ring of Rulers -preciously the Ring of Rage- from an ornate box. Moving back and stamping their staff on the ground, meaning he’s now officially stuck holding onto ClockWork’s staff till he’s ‘handed off’. Ancients it’s hard not to wheeze or laugh over that. ClockWork cupping the ring in their left hand and starting to sing is a great distraction though. 

_“A child forged into this place_

_Makers to not know this face_

_Grown up in our company_

_As we became your family_

_So much yet so little time_

_Has passed you by_

_And now Realms call out your name_

_As Sovereign to fly_

_So now this world is for you_

_For you, only for you_

_Forever to guide it_

_I feel for you”_

Ectoplasm swirls around the ring, carving and moulding its new shape. ClockWork pays it no mind,

_“Child without a place_

_Showing lifes and deaths harmony face_

_Grown up to shield or battle upon command_

_Choices made could not comprehend_

_I feel for you_

_Torn between grand design_

_And innocent might_

_Tortured by hope, and by pain_

_Others to flee, but to protect you remain_

_I feel for you_

_For you, only for you_

_A child to never give up the fight_

_Never leave behind your plight_

_You’ll be the hand that serves all_

_Though many shalt not see that it is thee_

_As you stand untempered child dear_

_A Suffered King is what we see”_

ClockWork fully opens their hand, revealing the green ring with a sad skull face on it. Pandora walking up and taking it, both Ancients with matching sad smiles; ClockWork somehow still manages to look slightly menacing though. 

Pandora bows and kneels while Danny holds out his right hand, “ring to rule and bind the Suffered King”, then sliding it onto his middle finger. Danny very pointy doesn’t twitch from the slight tingle and muscle spasms. 

Everyone in the room watches as the FrightKnight walks up with a glass case containing a flaming green crown and kneels before ClockWork. ClockWork lets go of their staff, Danny moving it to lay vertically across his lap, while ClockWork lifts the Crown of Fire out of its case and cradles the crown in their palms. 

Floating in front of Danny and bowing their head, Danny dipping his own as they speak, “crown to keep and seal the Suffered King”. Then placing the Crown of Fire on his head. A few -mostly humans- jerk a little from the crowns flames flaring up as it touches the ectoplasm on his head from the Reverent Crown, before floating up to its rightful spot. 

ClockWork stays kneeling but grabs their staff loosely, offering support in a way, while Daniel squeezes it and the armrest of the throne, clenching his teeth; fighting through the burning and freezing pain. The lack of crying out only proving the truth behind being known as the Suffered one. Those who know great pain, handle it to a degree others simply can not. 

Once Danny manages to uncurl his fingers from ClockWork’s staff, they pull it away from him, stand and offer their hand; Pandora walking over and offering her hand as well. Danny takes them and stiffly stands while every ghost speaks in unison, the Realms ectoplasm commanding them to do so. A few humans joining in, feeling a bit of a pull to do so as well. Maddie and Jack figure that’s from everyone in Amity having some level of ecto-contamination. 

_“Our heads to raise with your splendour_

_Our voices praise might and wonder_

_Before one of Realms power_

_Suffered spirit of blessed fire_

_Our spirits by your side_

_Thy spirit is alive_

_You forge us as we are_

_You keep us as we are_

_You know us as we are_

_You lead us as we are_

_Wherever that may be_

_Whenever that may be_

_Whatever that may mean_

_However that may mean_

_Our spirits are with thee_

_Thy spirit is with we_

_Before Realms untamed night_

_Suffered spirit of blessed light_

_Your head to raise with Realms devotion_

_Your voice to praise spirits and dominion”_. 

Danny smiles at everyone and tries to not be too obvious about using ClockWork’s and Pandora’s hands for support as they lead him to the Burdens Den. He’s more than happy to let them manoeuvre his limbs to get him out of the ceremonial EctoDew dress, and just collapses into the room filled with plush cushions and silk blankets after. He definitely won’t be able to nap, but he’s also not really supposed to. The soft cushioning, the scent of lavender and eucalyptus, and the rose oil transferring onto his skin, is enough relief for now; and the soundproof nature of the den, is enough to let him cry. 


	14. Imma Rich Bitch Now HaHa (No Seriously, What Am I Supposed To Do With All This Crap?)

It’s a solid hour before Phantom comes back out, asshole actually made Valerie start to feel worried. She’s not sure how many could tell, but she was familiar enough with hiding pain and Phantom/Danny to read the pain on him from that. From the tight muscles and clenched jaw, to the death grip on that staff and the trembling skin. His glowing green eyes were a lot harder to read than human ones, especially with them lighting up like headlamps; but she could still see the pain there and that spoke volumes. Glancing to Jack and Maddie during had made it clear they could tell too. Paulina was straight up crying, she’s not exactly sure why though. And she doesn’t need to look to Sam and Tucker to know they have mirroring pained expressions on. She thinks a lot of Amity has realised at this point that this crown wasn’t a pleasant thing, considering everyone seemed a bit more reserved. The thing that gets her is, she’d beat money on Phantom having been using those two ghost parents of his for support; and one thing about Phantom, he’s always able to stand, or float, on his own. 

So she was a fair bit relieved when ClockWork went in the entryway and came out ten minutes later, with Phantom walking straight and powerful-looking behind them. Especially realising those ten minutes was for an outfit change, not healing or something.

Black velvet surcoat cut just low enough to see that damn DP emblem on his chest, the collar frilled and popped with moonflowers blooming out. Over black titanium full arm and leg armour carved with flames and a bright white glow showing through all the joints; ice forming points on the shoulders, fingers, and boot tips. She’s pretty sure there’s icy mist steaming off the metal too. Large rings of solid obsidian and opal overlap around his waist, a white satin or possibly pure white gold scarf hanging loosely off the rings. The look of his waist is topped off by a sword in a purple sheath. At least his hair was in its normal style, if you excluded the blackened ghost pipes and ghost orchids peppered throughout. The blazing green of his eyes, crown and ring, the only touches of colour. Even his skin was pure white, unlike the normal tan colour. 

Everyone goes silent as he walks forward, back to the throne and places a hand on it; it bursting into blue flames then ash instantaneously, him moving to stand on the ash. That antlered ghost appears again above Phantom’s head. “Listen and praise! Hear and adore! For the Suffered King hath risen from reprieve! Rise thine self for Realms High Address!”. Needless to say, everybody gets the fuck up immediately. 

Danny turns and watches FrostBite approach with a folded cape, the one Pariah once wore but in flawless shiny condition. FrostBite grins wolfishly at him before tossing the cape around his shoulders; clasping the shadowy chain over his collarbones with the large green skulls, which light up with small green flames. A large flaming white collar bursts to life as FrostBite steps back. The red inner lining turning white, though the black outer remains the same. 

Danny looks around and nods, “ **I’ve known plenty deserted roads no others have travelled. Known high dialogue and unnecessary dramatics. Abstract goals, wherein nothing is concrete or even understood at all. Wandering a path with no map nor guidebook, with only plentiful advice and far more plentiful allies. To this here and now, whereon my spirit is wont to run forevermore. Reborn in death once more amongst creatures of horror stories** ”, pausing to gesture around rather grandly.

“ **Now my nightmare children. I am before you, a shattered god held together by might and pure fucking will. A spit in the face of life and true death. A conqueror and guardian. So in this I ask of you, you who gives endless assaults, you of poisoned fruits, you with blazing ferocity, you hidden in the shadows, you who won’t fit in anywhere, you scavenging for scraps, and you crying for light; I want to show you something more. I’ll put my hand out and ask you ‘come with me. Come stand and fight any lingering past Dark’. And in return, I hope you raise the mirror to show me what I chose. So spectral children follow and dance in the forests of death, hunting down your piece of purpose and peace. Satiate Obsession’s need. That obsessive truth we ghosts know well. Things we have a natural feeling for, and this is much the same for me it would seem** ”, gesturing to the castle. 

“ **An explosion of truth and the Dark wiped clean by monochrome light. I will always exist a protector, yet one of sharpened teeth and claws. A child I am now, but a child capable of being the end of anyone or everything. Even the universe should It come at me or mine. Or able to connect it all in a form of harmony. Even if I fall to slumber from pain or exhaustion, I’ll wake to the sounds of my own laughter. I may have been owned by this since I died. Easy existence carried off somewhere else and left to rot** ”, chuckling and shaking his head with a smile. 

“ **But I just died, that is all. Nothing of matter or worry. Now more ‘alive’ in the Realm of dead; though a suffered thing. And you all too, have hurt and suffered. Have wept and mourned. Have angered those you should not have. And have rambled aimlessly all around. Still it won’t be my courage or even strength that helps or saves most. But my wit and trickery. A sharp silver tongue and a core cold to injustice. For I am considered merciful. Though the path I have existed on was and will likely continue to be, one filled with hazards and suffering. I will never command nor rule purely by might, but rather what is right. So with that, I wish only happiness, hope and mischievous fright, will grow. May troubles be far from your cores and forgive those who are blind. The seasons before us, uncertain and new. But you’ll never face them alone. As Danny Phantom, the Suffered High Ghost King, this is how I chose to sway. Be free to mingle to your cores, or hearts, desire** ”. The antlered ghosts bells chime he’s done. 

The throne reforms but coloured tones of gray and he sits upon it. While Remi’s voice fills the room, “come and praise! Grant and adorn! For the Suffered King seats to take any fidelities and giftings!”. Starting the long process of getting an absolute ton of gifts from nearly everyone. Fidelity swears from most ghosts, excluding the more serious enemies of his. Getting a few from humans is a bit weird though. All the swears following the about same formula of, ‘to you, the Suffered High Ghost King Danny Phantom, I swear fidelity. I swear dying and undying loyalties’. 

Valerie meanwhile, is shaking her head in disbelief. Him easily lifting her gift really only reminding her how freaking strong he was. Though she can’t help smirking when Sam gives him hers, and scowling at the nearly white Sphinx kitten Tucker gives. 

Overhearing them talking just made her a little confused though. 

Phantom grins, “ii-wey” (you’ve come).

Tucker bows, “em hotep” (in peace), before presenting the kitten, and smirking, “nefer sedjmetj” (good luck). Phantom just laughed and petted the kitten. 

Shaking her head, of course they knew different languages. Then side-eyeing the Fenton’s, who look shell shocked and are definitely freaking out. That’s what happens when someone’s forced to face their irrationality and blind bigotry head-on. That and the fact that this was downright ridiculously over the top. Damn ghosts and their dramatics. 

Leaning away slightly when Oberon bounces over to her, she’s not going to comment on the green flowery monstrosity he’s wearing. “I noted you took the other children’s advice dearie”, leaning into her face a little, “mayhaps there be a reason they tamed a fierce child so?”, then humming. 

Valerie scowls at them, “I’m not unreasonable, jerk”. He just giggles and smiles knowingly, tilting his head and borderline speaking into her ear almost meanly, “you love him, don’t you?”. Making her choke a little. 

Someone yanks him away and onto the ground, “behave yourself, Oberon dear”. Valerie totally ignores Oberon mutterings of ‘ow’ in favour of staring at the ghost that’s got to be his wife. Zone, she was _gorgeous_ , holy shit. Long silky hair and a _very_ accentuating dress of intricate vines and leaves. How the shit did that idiot ghost wind up with freaking god-level Paulina. 

She gets pulled out of her stunned daze by the lady giving her an apologetic look for only a second before changing to something extremely menacing and dangerous. She screamed ‘I absolutely will kill you and enjoy it’, which immediately makes her more dangerous than most of Amity’s regulars. 

Valerie wisely leaves her presence just seconds before the antlered ghosts chimes out, “move and praise! Follow and witness! Those granted attend the High Enthroning of the Suffered King!”. Pointing towards the scary looking jagged castle before dissipating. Valerie nodding and walking towards the place, the only humans joining her being Sam, Tucker, and the rest of the Fenton family.

Maddie shakes her head and scoffs, “damn ghosts accidentally sent our invite to this part in ghost apparently”. Sam and Tucker rolling their eyes, knowing _exactly_ why that happened. Since that invite would have called them Phantom’s makers. 

Stepping into the castles throne room to see a ridiculously massive ragged throne, made sense considering how huge Pariah had been. 

Danny stands before the throne and glares at it a little before swishing out his cape dramatically and sitting, dust pluming off the seat; no surprise there as the handmaids and court ladies weren’t permitted to touch it. He smirks though feels a little impressed that everyone but ClockWork -who obviously saw this coming literally- jerking from the room and throne changing and rearranging instantly and as if pulsing out from him. Howlite and marble floor, massive yew trees peppered with blue daffodils sprouting from the floor and banners bearing his DP sigil uncurling along the walls. The throne refitted for his smaller size, white and black and angular; with white flames matching that of his capes collar blazing to life behind the thrones back. Green and red gemstones twinkling down the armrests. Now _that_ was why ClockWork told him not to play with the throne earlier. Well damn, fucking cool! 

Everyone witnessing kneels on one knee or with a bent tail, left fist punching into the ground. Danny’s surprised his folks actually follow and do it too. He’s guessing they just want to avoid causing an issue. Though they don’t join in when everyone else shouts, “hail the High Ghost King Danny Phantom! May we flourish under and keep thee! Hail!”. 

Danny speaks as they stand, knowing Remi won’t form in here, “ **raise and you may anoint me should you so choose. Otherwise-** ”, gesturing to the door, “ **-you may take your leave** ”. Unsurprised when his folks do just that, Valerie seems a bit conflicted though. He understands as ClockWork floats over to her and holds out a solid ruby spoon and perfume-like bottle to her, “you may find this of use”. 

Valerie lifts over the face veil, takes the offered items and gives ClockWork a very confused look. Sam snickers at her, “ClockWork is all-knowing, a future seer. They _knew_ your choice now”. Valerie screws up her face, _this_ was the ‘omniscient time controller’ ghost Phantom mentioned purely to overwhelm her. What the fuck. Sam, Tucker and Danny all laugh a little; ClockWork gives an overly mean smile. 

ClockWork, unsurprisingly, goes first. Danny can easily smell the sandalwood, rose, and patchouli in it; though the defted wine is the strongest scent. ClockWork smiles at him, “your future is a many twisted thing, bless you take the best of twists”. 

FrostBite following next, baldachin made of solid ice and silver carried overhead. His oil smells of salt and elderberries; and rose and defted wine as well, of course, all of them will. He’s going to reek of wine and rose after this. FrostBite grins, fangs on full display, “Young warrior you’ll do us proud, bless you battle well”.

Pandora’s baldachin being shades of gold isn’t surprising. The smells of thyme and olive oil are strongest, while she gives him a soft smile, “you guard well, bless you strike down those who take what’s yours”. 

Dora smiles sweetly as she approaches under a baldachin of dragon scales and green gems. Followed by the scents of grapes and elderberries. She giggles at him, “you care without restraint, bless your well of affection never dry up”. 

Jazz steps up with a kind yet knowing smile. He almost laughs at her oil smelling like jasmine and chai. “You’re young yet more experienced than you should be, bless you grow wiser with it”.

Elle floats over and uses oil clearly hand made, most notably of cinnamon and paprika; which Danny scrunches his nose up at a little. Figures she’d go spicy with it. She snickers, “you’re a good judge of character, bless you never pass that judgment too late. And thank you, for everything”. He understands why she felt the need to thank him, having so directly saved her life; and with her being so young. 

Nocturne floats up under a baldachin of the night sky, dotting an oil of lavender and chamomile. “You’re a plenty sleepless one, bless you dream grander in atonement for that”. 

Wulf bounds up, tongue hanging out though resists licking him. His oil smells like bones and blood, which is definitely concerning. “Vi estas tute la ruza krimulo, benu vin ĉiam juĝi la leĝon”. (You’re quite the sneaky criminal, bless you always skirt the law)

Sam steps up next under a baldachin of moss and flowers. Giving him a wicked grin with the scents of moonflower and orange blossoms. “You’re a selfless fool, bless you never lose that”. 

Tucker chuckles slightly before walking up under a baldachin of golds and sand diamonds. Danny’s not surpsied by the scents of myrrh and musk, “you’re comedic to a fault, bless you know that joy even more freely. Em heset net Ra” (May you be in favour of Ra).

Tucker nods for Valerie to go, earning a glare from Vlad; that bastard isn’t even wanted here, so he damn well will go last. Valerie mutters, “I can’t fucking believe you”, as she walks up but shakes her head. Her oil smells of aged cedarwood and rosemary, “you are loyal to even your own detriment, bless no one ever break that”. 

Vlad scowls at her but floats up anyway. Danny rolls his eyes at the scent of poppy seeds and freshly baked bread. Vlad jerks a couple of times from attempting to say something that Danny would _not_ consider a blessing and thus the Realms ectoplasm staying Vlad’s tongue. Eventually though, “you’re a wild one, bless you learn some reason”. Danny snorts at him. 

Danny claps his hands and hops off his throne, “alright now that that’s over, we can go relax and mingle. Also, fuck off Vladdie. You’re not welcome in here”. Vlad fucks off immediately to avoid being attacked by the castle or something. Everyone else laughs. 

Valerie looks at him as she closes her helmets face shield, “you smell like you should be very drunk, ran through a spice mound, and slept in a rose garden”. Danny flips her off. 


	15. I Am About Fifteenth Seconds Away From Saying Fuck It And BEATING SOMEONES FACE IN Because I Am Tired

Danny walks back to the High Mights Citadels fields and smiles at seeing quite a few duels and weapon dances. Most of his humans were watching said duels. He looks to Sam and Tuck with a smirk and nods his head towards an open section. Them smirking right back before aggressively getting into each other’s faces and growling, “lets _duel_ ”. 

Which needless to say gets pretty well all the humans attention. Danny only watches the showdown of sand and vines, _was_ -staff against bamboo staff, for a little bit before looking back to his castle, Phantom’s Keep officially. The black brick with white mortar, surrounded by lands of moonflower fields, shimmering water, and thick forest. That definitely looks worlds better. He doesn’t get to enjoy the view for long before being barrelled over by big dog Cujo; the pups armour only making the impact more unpleasant... and loud. Danny ruffs the massive dog’s neck and face anyway, and Cujo can sense enough to not lick him at the moment. 

Valerie walks over with bloody murder in her eyes, technically asking Phantom but glaring at the dog; not that anyone could tell with her face shield on. “I want to duel your mutt, Phantom”. 

Danny grabs the collar of Cujo's armour as the dog stands, easily lifting Danny up a few feet. Danny replying while looking down at her, “okay first, his name's Cujo. Second, I’m more his master than he’s my dog”.

Valerie butts in a bit smugly, “those are the same thing”.

Danny gives her a pained look, “no. Ancients no they are not”, shaking his head, “Third, eh why not?”, looking to Cujo’s face, “whatcha say buddy?”. Cujo barks and sticks out his tongue so Danny drops down and shrugs, “guess that’s a yes. No guns though. Duels require weapons of equal calibre, and if Cujo can use guns that’s news to me”. 

Valerie pops metal claws out of her gloves, “this good enough for you, royal ass?”. Danny very dramatically backs off and waves for the two to go ahead. It’s not really surprising a lot of people wind up watching. 

Danny’s stretches out on the ground, head resting on one hand; even if the metal armour isn’t exactly comfortable. While Cujo and Val flip each other a few times and snarl at each other. This was exactly why if you asked most ghosts who the best or least intolerable hunter was they’d say Red. She acted the most ghostly, and nowadays she wasn’t very bigoted. 

The FrightKnight walks up to him, “I think it’s best we allow this to see itself to completion before you give the closing address, sire”. 

“Sounds like a plan to me. I’m not gonna complain about getting more rest”. The FrightKnight resists sighing. The King couldn’t even keep up royal behaviour for a full day. 

Danny’s not surprised the duel ends with Val covered in drool, both parties with healing cuts, and ending anticlimactically with Cujo popping back to his small size and Val tripping over him out of bounds. 

Valerie gets up, growls and points at the mutt, “stupid fucking furball. That doesn’t goddamn count for shit”. 

Danny grunts, “I mean, _technically_ ”, and just smirks. He can feel her death glare but she can’t shoot him so whatever. Not his problem. The FrightKnight though, that is his problem. Seeing the guy kneel and hold out his sword. 

Danny pushes himself to get up off the arguably comfy ground and takes his sword. Mentally chuckling over Val snapping, “oh what now?”. As Remi reappears and spins in the air. “Behold and praise! Gaze and rejoice! For Phantom of Reapers Bane shall sing! Listen and praise! Hear and adore! For the Suffered King shall grant to you his parting words!”. 

Danny can’t help snickering at his swords name causing confusion, regardless he taps the ornate blade on the ground. Before swinging it in a circle, moving, flipping, and floating gracefully yet fierce; while seriously hoping he doesn’t fuck up and stab himself. When you practice something more times than you can count and still fuck it up, it’s clear you are not good at it... He also might have given himself a mild case of severe blood loss that day, but no one needs to know that. He moves and swings weapons to his own whims! Not specific strict routine! 

While the ghosts and humans officially get what was meant by ‘sing’, the singing of the blade through the air, and that Phantom named his sword like an absolute asshole. Pandora is honestly not surprised when Danny messes up, the blade striking his armour and making sparks. For someone so combative and a real warrior, he was not good at sword dances. At all. Not even slightly. On the second mess up he seemingly just gives up and starts intentionally hitting his armour and sending sparks flying. Though it’s also clear it’s not totally wild, still looking at least somewhat purposeful. 

Danny only smirks as he heads back to the ceremonial throne, seeing an Observant who looks more than a little annoyed with him. Fucking serves them right. Sitting down and looking around with a soft smile, “ **so now it has come the time for might granted right to see out its conclusion. You've witness flags waved high in honour for sovereignty, and Realms favour granted true. You’ve heard resounding drums beat to the tune of death, rattling through Realms. You’ve scented frankincense and myrrh, the roses of Realms fields. You’ve tasted fruits and labours of Realms wide, and perhaps sampled the bloom and vapour of our scared treasure, the Defted Plains. You’ve felt and answered the call, the actualisation of what needs to be. And ultimately, you’ve bore witness to a prince made king, a Suffered thing. The coming of the High Ghost King. The settling in of the Suffered King. The crowning of the one before you, of Danny Phantom** ”, gesturing to his Keep.

“ **So too do you now witness and know thick forests, lush flowered plains, crystal clear pools, and gentle mists; of a keep made mine. Flourishing and abundant. Yew and wisteria trees, moon flowers and poppies, harmonics and wisps. A Realm to flourish in kind, even if to flourish is a fragile turbulent thing. Here tied to might and sanity. And yet it is indifferent and unchanging too. Realms do as they do, always marching onward. We carried along, though know as you take your leaves. I stand as ferryman, as guide, and as-** ”, smirking a little and promptly making Valerie choke, “ **-something of a battery; for all death. The epicentre for existence. Deaths concubine, Realms consort** ”.

Looking around again and nodding, “ **regardless of how close to my presence you stay, or how greatly you desire to stray; in the end I shall still lead your way. You are under me now, whether you like it or not** ”, pointing around a bit aggressively, “ **and Ancients fuck, you and Realms will flourish or so help me. So ghosts, spirits, spectors, apparitions of Realms wide, children of my dominion, you carry my name carved through your beings. Carry it well and proud, let it do right by you and you by i** t”, glaring slightly, “ **or I’ll beat your face into the dirt. Blessed be** ”. 

Multiple people, ghost and human, laugh but near all shout, “hail thee! Keep thee! And bless thee! High Ghost King Danny Phantom!”. 

Danny happily hops off the raised section and straight-up fucks off to his Keep. Not like anyone can actually wag their finger in his face and tell him no. He is thirsty and he is tired. And _fuck_ , he still has to knight Val. _FUCK_. Sam and Tuck of course too, technically, but that was also technically automatic. Just bippidy bop buppidy boo then with sword and tada! DONE. Since they were ghost royals and couldn’t stand as true Dread Knights. Since Dread Knights couldn’t be bound to any specific kingdom beyond calling said place home. Just like how Sam and Tuck knighted him but that was just an honour thing. He wasn’t legally classed as a Ranatheo or Botony knight. Eh whatever, tomorrow hims problem. 

Meanwhile back at the High Mights Citadel, the shaded drones of ClockWork reappear. Secondhand popping up right in front of Valerie and gesturing to the opening portal in the distance, “well? Worry not about Daniel, he’ll return the day after tomorrow”, leaning forward, “and remember, the FrightKnight will lead you to within Phantom’s Keep after the rise of mornings sun”. 

It’s no surprise everyone’s quick to go home and for once town gossip is minimal as everyone is frankly exhausted. Valerie’s not sure what to make of Sam and Tucker going to their ghost kingdoms instead of Amity though. Regardless she collapses happily into her bed and is out like a light. Her dad checking on her and smiling before heading to bed himself. 

Jack and Maddie, however, sit in the living room and basically digest the reality-bending, perspective-shifting, they just got shoved through. Both of their brains are pretty much stalled and they just nod a bit numbly when Jazz tells them to get some sleep. Ghost were more complex than they thought. Ghosts were more _human_ than they thought. Dance routines, song creation, cooking, rituals, kingdoms and clans, family structures, _children and born dead ghosts_. They weren’t just monsters, and that was a hard thing to face. 


	16. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

The next morning is goddamn chaos right off the bat, Valerie waking up to the FrightKnight and Nocturne standing/floating ominously over her bed. It is goddamn dumb luck she doesn’t shoot them then and there. “Zone fuck! What the fuck!”, glaring at them, “fucking ghost assholes. This is all kinds of creepy”. 

Nocturne grins, “and she wakes. I am the ghost of sleep, child, what would you expect of me?”. 

Valerie just grumbles incoherently as she gets up and grabs at her hairbrush. Then speaking as she yanks it almost angrily through some knots, “just fuck off and let me get dressed”. 

Nocturne sighs, “well my duty here _is_ done”, leaning towards her some, “do try to visit me more, you hardly get enough sleep”. Then phasing through the ceiling. 

FrightKnight answers her quirked eyebrow before leaving to wait outside her door, “they are the ghost of sleep and dreams. Any who sleep or dream visit their land when they do so”. 

Valerie grumbles to herself as she makes herself decent, swapping the pjs for workout clothes, “fucking overpowered god ghosts”, continuing after sticking a hair tie in her mouth while she pulls back her hair, “stupid Phantom for making friendly with them. Zone, the fucking idiot”, and tying her ponytail off; summoning her suit but forgoing her helmet. 

Opening her bedroom door, “okay I’m read- FUCKING HELL!”, glaring at the ghost for literally being directly outside her door. Grumbling, “fucking ghosts”, again. 

The FrightKnight is feeling a bit of Deja Vu and resisting sighing. Were all mortal, or part mortal, children like this? He still follows after her as she walks into the kitchen, her smiling at her maker, “it’s time”. Ahhh so her maker wished to be in attendance, somehow he doubts the King will take issue with that; so he just gestures for them to follow him and moves to create a portal. 

Damon raises an eyebrow at her, “no helmet?”. 

She sighs and grumbles, “they know and Phantom’s always known”, she’s not going to out Danny to her dad, even if Phantom outed her to him. Fucking bastard half ghosts. 

The FrightKnight looks to her just before they head through, “that is for the best, you’re being bestowed with armour after all”. 

“ _What_?”.

* * *

The FrightKnight gives up and _actually sighs_ when the three appear in the throne room only to see the King upside down on the throne, legs/feet sticking straight up the back of the chair, and cape sprawled haphazardly across the floor under his head. “Sup Red, sup Frighty”. 

Valerie blinks at him before snorting and laughing. Damon just smiles, Phantom was very much young. While Phantom flips his legs down to stand up, Sam and Tucker -in their kingdoms respective armour. Thick bark, gems and stone for Sam. Bronze and gold, that looks far more ornamental than practical, for Tucker- come out from behind the throne and very jokingly say, “boo”. Valerie shouldn’t be surprised and this explained why they just stayed in the Zone. 

Damon looks between his daughter and her friends, those two definitely had known for a while to be so unfazed. 

Danny motions for them to follow as he walks off down one of the halls, looking to Val, “so, brought your dad? And yes I’m knighting those two too, but differently”. 

Damon looks to the ghost, “she’s my little girl, I couldn’t not come”, then to Sam and Tucker, “I hope you two aren’t being too hard on her for not telling you sooner”. 

Valerie huffs a little but looks to Phantom and asks, “how’s their knighting different?”. While Tucker looks at Damon, “considering we hid stuff too, no we won’t be _too_ _pissy_ ”. Damon nods with a smile.

Sam scoffs at Valerie, “we’re royals, we can’t be Dread Knights, only honour Knights”.

Valerie blinks, so this was absolutely more than just honouring her fighting the bad ghosts and being an ally, “I’m sensing some responsibilities here”.

Danny looks to the FrightKnight with a smirk, “I dunno, Frighty?”, looking to Val, “as I know it, it’s the same as becoming an actual knight, a soldier, a cop. But really, your ‘responsibilities’ would be what you literally already do. Technically I could call you to come fight for me in wars or anything really, but I have his ass for that”, jabbing a thumb towards the FrightKnight. 

Valerie nods, so that was basically a no. “So basically going from a freelance worker to a hired worker or contract worker; a government-sponsored worker. Minus getting paid”. 

The FrightKnight responds while the King laughs, “that would be a fair assessment though it is a far more dignified role”. 

Tucker butts in, “yeah, a vigilante to knight”.

The FrightKnight continues, “A High Dread Knight takes part in all manner of ceremonies and can act as advisors as well. Seen as a representative of the High King”, tilting his head slightly, “though it would be slightly different for a human High Dread Knight. In that you would deal with human and Mortal Realm issues, rather than Ghost Realm ones”. 

Glancing to Phantom, “would the town know I ‘represent you’?”.

Danny shakes his head, “not unless you tell them”, pausing, “or something crazy happens. Which, knowing my luck...”. Earning a few laughs. 

They step into a dark room with incense burning on the walls, filling the room with scents and a slight amount of smoke. Danny walking to the ornate high-backed white throne, that seemed to glow in the darkness, unsheathing his sword and sitting down. 

Tucker steps up first, being of the highest class here, and kneels while jabbing a curved blade of stone into the ground. While Danny speaks, “ **you, one of sandy dunes and technological wizardry, Baka and brethren. A knight already and a knight desired to be further. A knight under a Phantom name. Earned through plenty years and battles. You are one to be loyal by friendly alliance. So do you indeed desire so? To be honoured and stand technologically by my side. Even though a weapon of my might and dominion will not be what I grant? So is this the future you seek? To be my honour Knight? If it be, speak so only in truth and delight** ”. 

Tucker grins and lifts up his sword only to stab into the floor, “I truthfully rejoice that I do. To be granted that honour and a stronger forged allegiance. As such stands my Ra blessed right and desire, should you seek to grant it”. 

Danny takes Tucker’s sword and taps his shoulders with the two swords, “ **and so I grant thee, Tucker Foley T. Duulaman, an honour Knight. Before and under the might of Danny Phantom, the High Ghost King** ”.

Smirking at catching Tucker slightly off guard by dragging the tips of the blades up the sides of his neck. “ **Stand and arise now, honoured as you are** ”. 

Tucker takes back his sword, Standing and bowing again before sheathing his sword. “Dewa-netjer en-ek” (thank you and praise gods for you). 

Valerie raises an eyebrow at him as he steps back, “okay seriously, the fuck is that language?”. 

Tucker chuckles, “ancient Egyptian, my Pharaoh brain has it pretty much engrained”. 

Danny readjusts and smirks, “if you speak Egyptian at him half the time he’ll reply with it unintentionally”. 

Tucker flips him off, “at least I don’t slip into ghost speak, which literally no humans in town can understand, randomly”. Valerie smirks and nods agreeingly, Phantom _did_ do that sometimes and it was ridiculously confusing since it didn’t even sound like an actual language in the first place. 

Danny makes a face but straightens out as Sam comes up and kneels with her sword of river smoothed honey topaz. Danny speaking, “ **you, one of untouched forests and never quietened voice, Lordessling and brethren. A knight already and a knight desired to be further. A knight under a Phantom name. Earned through plenty years and battles. You are one to be loyal by friendly alliance. So do you indeed desire so? To be honoured and stand earthy by my side. Even though a weapon of my might and dominion will not be what I grant? So is this the future you seek? To be my honour Knight? If it be, speak so only in truth and delight** ”. 

Sam laughs a little, she couldn’t even be bribed into silence; like Danny really. Lifting up her sword, light refracting through it as she stabs it into the floor, “I truthfully rejoice that I do. To be granted that honour and a stronger forged allegiance. As such stands my right through nature’s care and desire, should you seek to grant it”. 

Danny takes the orange sword, he’s always surprised by how light it is, and taps her shoulders with the two swords, “ **and so I grant thee, Samantha Manson NightShade, an honour Knight. Before and under the might of Danny Phantom, the High Ghost King** ”.

She’s ready for him to drag the tips of the blades up the sides of her neck, though she can’t help but shiver. “ **Stand and arise now, honoured as you are** ”. 

Sam snatches back her sword, Standing and bowing again before sheathing her sword with a smirk. “Appreciated and I won’t do wrong by it”.

Sam steps back and everyone looks to Valerie, Damon squeezing his hands and officially feeling nervous for her. The FrightKnight holding up red and black titanium armour in the form of a question. Valerie gulping a little and definitely feeling bad for Phantom having to go through basically a ton of ceremonies like this, but in front of an entire species and dimension. The armour does look pretty badass though, very sharp and pointy. She nods, letting the FrightKnight -who’s technically going o be her coworker, kinda, now- put it all on her. She’s glad there’s no helmet, and she’s a little surprised that she can tell the armour is actually _compatible_ with her suit. Well, her suit _was_ made by a ghost. 

Her dad looks like he might faint but not in the bad way. That getting confirmed further when he actually has the guts to ask, “can I take a picture?”. Phantom laughs and nods, while Valerie moves to kneel; unsheathing her favourite sword which happens to be a black one with shadows misting off it, and copying Sam and Tucker. “ **You, one of vengeful spite, a red robin who grew her wings. Red like the living blood you defend, and doing so flying free as a bird. A huntress and brethren. Desiring armour sharpened wings of knighthood. A knight under a Phantom name. In defence. In offence. Without pretence. Without absence. You are one to be loyal by earned trust and unfaltering will. So do you indeed desire so? To serve and command vengefully by my side. As both sword and shield for me to wield. As both leading hand and guiding voice for me act through. Even if unforgiving retribution will not be what I desire of you? So is this the future you seek? To be my High Dread Knight? If it be, speak so only in truth and devotion** ”. 

Valerie will bet what money she has that the reason she was getting a different speech was the ‘Dread Knight vs Honour Knight’ thing. Also means she’s just going to have go by the cuff here a little. Fuck you Phantom. The does do the whole lifting the sword and stabbing the ground deal though, little surprised how easily her sword embedded into the floor. “I do, truthfully and aligned. To be attacking sword or defending shield. Well-spoken and willing to forgive. As such stands my right on flying wings and desire, should you seek to grant it”.

Phantom taking her blade tells her she didn’t fuck that up. Hooray. Him speaking as the blades touch her shoulder. She glances at Phantom’s sword when icy mist wafts off of it, though more caught off guard by suddenly being able to read the words on it ‘may thee before me fly untempered’. “ **and so I grant thee, Valerie Gray the Red Huntress, a Dreadful Knight. Before and under the might of Danny Phantom, the High Ghost King** ”. 

She is absolutely nervous and mildly wants to punch Phantom for causing said nervousness, while he drags the blade tips over her neck. She’s _not cool_ with having _any_ blade this close to her throat. “ **Stand and arise now as you are, and bow before no others with sword unsheathed** ”. 

She takes back her sword, happily sheathing it and standing, bowing quickly again, “thanks and I can say now that I truly do trust you. Even if you’re an asshole idiot ghost”. The FrightKnight resists sighing. 

They both stand, with Damon coming up and hugging her; mindful of the sharp points. He was damn proud even if he wanted a normal and more proper life for her. At this point, he’s giving up on her retiring as a hunter. And he’s okay with that, a little sad but okay. “I’m proud of you, alright?”. 

Valerie beams, “thanks, dad. That means a lot”. Making Danny feel just slightly envious. 

They all walk off following the FrightKnight as he goes to make a portal outside of, not inside, a room meant for ceremonies. Tucker nudges Danny, “so, you gonna eat your ghost underwear now?”. Danny and Valerie choke, Damon and the FrightKnight both look confused but unsure if they even want to know. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Creator: Rikaleeta  
> Prompt: It's Coronation Day


End file.
